Amarth Agarwaen Destinée teintée de sang
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Fanfiction revenant sur l'histoire du jeu. Au programme aventure  suivant les quêtes majeures , relations avec les compagnons  notamment romance , pensée et sentiments de l'héroine face à tout ce qui arrive.    Titre issu du langage elfique de Tolkien
1. Partie I

**J'ai commencé cette fic au mois de mai, elle compte pour le moment quatres chapitres. Elle reprend la trame principale du jeu Dragon Age, certains dialogues, le tout agrémenté des pensée et sentiments du perso principal. J'ai choisi pour ce dernier la classe voleur (car c'est ma classe de prédilection^^) et l'origine elfe dalatien (car j'aime beaucoup cette race et bien que toutes les origines possèdent leur attrait, je trouvais celle-ci plus adéquate à ce que je voulais faire).**

**Je reprend donc les grandes lignes du jeu, rencontre avec les compagnons, quêtes principales, romance, ect... **

**Le perso évoluera au fil de l'histoire, je ne suis pas pro-elfe (ou anti-humain) je vous rassure^^ **

* * *

><p>Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer ce matin là et à quel point cela bouleverserai les fondations mêmes de mon existence, je me serais abstenu d'aller m'aventurer au plus profond de cette clairière avec Tamlen… Je me souviens de ce jour maudit comme si c'était hier…<p>

Voilà plusieurs lunes que nous avions élu domicile au sud de la forêt de Bréciliane. J'appartenais à l'un des nombreux clans elfes dalatiens, nomades depuis des générations suite à la chute de notre terre d'attache la Dalatie. Nous étions toujours en mouvement, et nous montions notre camp toujours à la lisière des bois, suffisamment loin des contrées humaines. Ces mêmes humains qui des ères auparavant nous avait arraché à notre patrie, sous prétexte que nous n'adorions pas leurs dieux et que notre esprit de liberté les dérangeait…

Nous n'avions rencontré aucun problème en nous installant ici, si bien que nous sommes restés plus de coutume en ce lieu, riche en ressources naturelles la chasse était toujours excellente et la forêt regorgeait de plantes variées et de trésors insoupçonnés.

Mais ce matin là, nous sommes tombés sur une proie indigeste en allant chasser…

Tamlen et moi nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, nous étions inséparables et avions pour habitude de commettre nos incartades de concert, c'est donc tout naturellement que ce matin là nous étions parti tous deux à la chasse sans en avertir l'Archiviste, sous le couvert de l'aube à peine éveillée, alors que nous avions d'autres obligations au camp.

Le temps de cette douce matinée était en notre faveur, idéal pour une embuscade réussie, le vent étant de notre côté, les rayons du soleil perçant à peine les feuillages des grands chênes qui se dressaient fièrement pour enlacer leur mère nature.

Nous avions repéré un vieil ours nonchalant quelques mètres en contrebas de notre position et nous nous préparions à l'attaquer sur deux fronts à la fois, Tamlen s'était avancé pour lui faire face avec son arc, tandis que je le prenais à revers munie de mes deux dagues. J'attendais son signal d'attaque, Tamlen étant le plus à découvert, c'était à lui de décider du moment pour lancer l'assaut mais après de trop longs instants de silence et l'ours qui finit par s'engouffrer dans un virage hors de ma portée, j'en conclus qu'il devait y avoir un impondérable. Je me dirigeai alors vers la position de mon ami et entendit d'autres voix résonnaient en plus de la sienne, qui s'élevait de manière agressive.

Lorsque j'arrivai finalement à sa hauteur, je sortis mon arc et me plaça à ses côtés, face à lui trois shemlens hagards :

- _Tu tombes à pic, j'ai trouvé… ces humains terrés dans les fourrés, des brigands sans doute. _

_- On n'est pas des brigands juré ! Ne nous faites pas de mal… _

_- Pitoyable. J'ai du mal à croire que vous autres shemlens n'ayez jamais pu nous extorquer _

_nos terres._

_- Nous on a jamais fait de mal aux dalatiens ! On ne savait même pas que c'était votre _

_forêt !_

_- Cette forêt n'est pas notre imbécile. Vous vous êtes aventurés trop près de notre _

_campement. Maudits shems, vous êtes incorrigibles. _

_Qu'en dis-tu, iëthallan ? Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? _

Même si je reconnais qu'à l'instar de Tamlen je ne portais pas les shemlens en haute estime bien au contraire, la curiosité a toujours été chez moi la plus forte face au mépris… Et la présence de trois shems, aussi peu malins qu'ils semblaient l'être, était pour le moins inhabituel, si prés de notre campement.

- _Tâchons d'abord de savoir ce qu'ils font ici. _

_- Quelle importance ? Epargnez ces humains nous obligerez à lever le camp. _

_- E-écoutez… on ne voulait pas faire d'ennuis. On a juste trouvé une caverne…_

_- Oui une caverne, avec des ruines comme on en a jamais vu ! On a pensé qu'il y avait peut-_

_être… _

_- Un trésor ? Ce qui fait de vous des pillards et non plus de vulgaires brigands. _

Etant donné notre présence prolongée ici, j'avais eu tout le loisir d'explorer les environs et je n'avais jamais remarqué une telle caverne ! Et je suis pourtant bien plus aguerrie que ces misérables shems, qui ne savent même pas se déplacer en forêt. C'est donc sur un ton des plus méprisants que je leur lançais :

- _Ha ! J'aimerais bien voir ces ruines !_

_- Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ruines dans les parages. _

_- J'ai… j'ai une preuve ! Tenez… on a trouvé ça pas loin de l'entrée. _

L'un des humains, celui qui semblait être le moins couard des trois, et celui qui s'adressait le plus souvent à nous, nous jeta une pierre polie que Tamlen ramassa avec précaution sans quitter ce shem du regard.

_- La pierre est gravée de runes… elfiques. De l'elfique scriptural. _

_- Il y en a plein d'autres dans les ruines mais on n'est pas allé très loin. _

Je ne me souciais guère de se que raconter cet humain et m'adressa, intriguée, à Tamlen :

- _Tu es sûr que c'est de l'elfique, Tamlen ?_

_- J'ai vu pareilles inscriptions sur les parchemins de l'Archiviste…_

_Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? Vous n'avez pas cherché plus loin ?_

_- Il y avait un démon ! Un démon énorme, avec de grands yeux noirs ! Mais on a réussi à lui _

_échapper, le Créateur soit loué ! _

_- Un démon ! _

_Où est-elle cette caverne ?_

_- Quelque part, à l'ouest je crois. Il y a une caverne dans la paroi rocheuse, avec un trou _

_immense dedans. _

_- Alors ? Tu les crois sur parole ? On les laisse filer ?_

Je ne doutais pas de leur bonne foi, ils étaient trop apeurés et pas assez rusés pour nous mentir. Mais les laisser partir pourrait être fâcheux pour notre clan, ils iraient immédiatement rapporter à leur village qu'ils avaient croisés des dalatiens. Et nombres de légendes absurdes circulent sur les nôtres chez le bas peuple des humains, ils nous chasseraient à coup sûr ou pire encore, la peur des humains pour ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas et ne comprennent pas les pousse à d'horrible choses. C'était donc avec une satisfaction dissimulée sous des airs de raison que je répondis à Tamlen :

- _Pour qu'ils rameutent toute une armée de leurs semblables ? Tuons les tous. _

_- Oui ces maudits shems en seraient bien capables. Ce ne sera pas long…_

Ce fut en effet rapide, trois shems, trois flèche de haut vol elfique qui sifflèrent dans les airs avant d'abattre d'un coup sec et sans bavure leurs cibles.

- _Si nous allions inspecter ces prétendues ruines ? Ces inscriptions m'intriguent je l'avoue._

J'étais moi-même avides de découvertes, et puis désobéir pour désobéir… autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

- _Nous devrions en informer l'Archiviste mais je ne résiste pas au goût de l'aventure. _

_- Ces inscriptions devraient piquer sa curiosité c'est vrai. Mais ne nous emballons pas. _

_Allons plutôt voir de quoi il retourne. D'ailleurs on est déjà sur place. _

_Voyons ils ont dit à l'ouest… _

La direction de l'ouest déboucha sur la clairière que j'évoquai plus tôt, le soleil ne se montrait désormais plus aussi timide qu'à notre arrivée dans la forêt, il déployait généreusement ses faisceaux sur cette clairière l'éclairant d'un éclat doré verdoyant et nous réchauffant le visage de ses douces caresses. Nous arrivâmes finalement face à ce trou béant dont avait parlé cet humain.

- _Voilà la caverne. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vue, et toi ?_

_- Moi non plus. Allons voir de plus près mais restons sur nos gardes on ne sait jamais. _

_- C'était bien mon intention. Avec de la chance nos découvertes nous vaudront les honneurs _

_du clan ! _

Personnellement je n'étais pas en quête de gloire, cela ne m'avait jamais attiré, non ce qui m'attirait c'était l'aventure, le frisson du danger, l'incertitude du moment menant à l'inattendu. Pour le coup j'allais être servi, au-delà de mes espérances, au-delà de ce que j'aurai imaginé et souhaitait, maudite soit ma témérité et celle de Tamlen !

Nous pénétrâmes alors dans la caverne, il y faisait sombre et froid, pourtant une atmosphère pesante nous encerclait, et étrangement un frisson me parcouru le corps. Les parois rocheuses semblaient datées d'un autre temps, elles étaient serpentées de racines noueuses qui semblaient se complaire dans cette quasi obscurité humide et inquiétante.

Tamlen prit soudain la parole et ma « contemplation » de ce lieu qui m'avait semblé durer une éternité, n'avait en réalité duré que quelques secondes.

- _Eh bien le shem avait dit vrai en fin de compte, mais ces ruines ressemblent davantage à de _

_l'architecture humaine. Etrange. _

_Cet endroit me glace le sang. _

Je n'avais même pas remarqué ce détail, si je puis dire, de son architecture.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ?_

_- Aucune idée. On dirait un très vieil édifice humain. Dans quel but l'avoir construit ? Et que _

_feraient ici des reliques elfes ? Peut-être nos ancêtres ont-ils vécu dans des cavernes. Très _

_peu pour moi… je préfère le plein jour. _

Il est vrai que nous en savons si peu sur nos ancêtres et qui sait quelle allure avait cet édifice du temps où il était encore fréquenté, avant que la forêt ne l'investisse. Pourtant je doutais que des elfes aient pu y vivre…

- _Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une habitation… _

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai le sentiment qu'on a… dérangé quelque chose. Comme si on avait _

_pénétré dans l'antre d'un dragon. En tout cas ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera, je n'ai peur _

_de rien ! _

Ces paroles me firent sourire malgré moi, Tamlen l'intrépide ! Il déclamait ces mots davantage pour se rassurer je crois, ce qui en de pareilles circonstances ne semblaient pas inapproprié. Je sentais moi aussi que quelque chose de surnaturel régnait en ce lieu, même si mon imagination n'allais pas jusqu'à prétendre avoir pénétré dans l'antre d'un dragon.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de taquiner Tamlen à ce propos.

- _Mais oui c'est ça, cause toujours si ça peut te rassurer._

_- Tu peux parler ! _

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire nerveux qui nous détendit un peu, puis nous reprîmes notre route pour explorer plus avant cette caverne.

A peine avait-on franchi le seuil que des bruits crépitants se firent entendre au dessus de nos têtes. Soudain nous furent attaqué par deux araignées géantes, heureusement que nous avions sorti nos armes prêts à dégainer dès notre entrée dans ces ruines. J'évitais de justesse le crachat de l'une d'elles qui voulait de toute évidence me paralysait avec sa toile et je lui assénai un coup violent au niveau des pattes qui l'a fit chavirer, j'en profitai alors pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Tamlen avait été plaqué au sol par son assaillante et s'en était libéré en la poignardant avant de se dégager de son étreinte poisseuse.

- _Argh quelle saleté !_

Plus de peur que de mal pour le moment. J'adressai un sourire complice à Tamlen qui tenter de se débarrasser tant bien que mal du sang visqueux de cette créature. Et nous continuâmes avec encore plus de vigilance notre investigation.

Il n'était guère surprenant de trouver ici des araignées géantes même si je n'avais pas coutume d'en voir, elles aimaient à infester ce genre de lieu pour y vivre, nous allions surement en rencontrer d'autres.

L'une des pièces que nous explorâmes était doté de pièges à pression que je désamorçai sans peine, cela m'interpella de trouver pareille mécanismes dans une caverne oubliée depuis des lustres, on ne trouve généralement de pièges que dans des ruines dissimulant un trésor ou quelque artefact de valeur, cela ne me disait rien qui vaille, la gloire était peut-être à notre portée comme l'espérait Tamlen, mais elle s'accompagnait habituellement de mauvaises surprises.

- _Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à explorer cet endroit ?_

_- La curiosité. Le désir d'en apprendre plus sur notre histoire. La gloire… les ménestrels _

_chanteront nos louanges ! _

_- Ne me raconte pas d'histoires, Tamlen. _

_- Si je rapportais à l'Archiviste une relique du fond des âges, elle me pardonnerait peut-_

_être… tu sais quoi. _

_- Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncée, à propos. J'aurais dû être punie avec toi. _

Encore un de nos écarts de conduite, on s'était évertué à découvrir ce que renfermer l'aravel de l'Archiviste, on y découvrit des parchemins regorgeant de symboles et d'écrits anciens. Notre peuple avait pour habitude de tout partager mais certaines choses ne sont pas à la portée des novices tels que nous, et c'était un manque de respect évident de pénétrer ainsi à la dérobée dans la tente de notre Archiviste, notre guide à tous. Par ailleurs nous avions présumés de nos talents de furtivité et nous sommes fait pincés, j'ai réussi à m'échapper de justesse mais pas Tamlen. Sous le couvert de la nuit, l'Archiviste n'a pas pu me reconnaitre et Tamlen a refusé de lui avoué qui j'étais, bien qu'elle s'en doutait.

- _N'en parlons plus. Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi. _

_En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un endroit pareil. Je commence même à _

_regretter mon impatience… _

_- Maintenant qu'on est là autant aller jusqu'au bout. _

_- C'est certain, je ne comptais pas rebrousser chemin. _

Nous croisâmes encore quelques araignées que nous tuâmes sans grande difficultés avant de finalement atteindre un embranchement orné d'une statue poussiéreuse. Tamlen s'y arrêta, émerveillée.

- _Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Tu reconnais sûrement cette statue ?_

Je la scrutai avec attention.

- _Elle est en piteux état, mais elle m'est vaguement familière… _

_- Au temps où notre peuple vivait en Arlathann, ces statues honoraient les Faiseurs. Quand _

_les shems nous ont asservis, ce savoir s'est perdu._

_Une architecture humaine… mais cette statue est de facture elfique. Ces ruines remontent-_

_elles à l'époque d'Arlathann ?_

Arlathann était un lointain mirage, du temps où notre race était glorieuse et éternelle, ne souffrant pas des stigmates du temps et du joug des humains. Une époque perdue, ne portant ni nom, ni chiffre. Notre peuple était alors grand, ancré dans des traditions mystiques et béni des dieux. Puis l'homme est arrivé, frêle, mortel, insolent il a contaminé les elfes de son infériorité les rendant malades et petit à petit vulnérables aux caprices du temps. Notre peuple a perdu son immortalité et a été réduit en esclavage, leurs descendants sont aujourd'hui les elfes citadins, les « oreilles aplaties » comme nous les appelons car ils vivent dans les taudis humains, considéraient comme la vermine des bas fonds. Ceux de nos ancêtres qui ont fuient les humains et leur contagion sont devenus Dalatiens. Mais tout le savoir de nos ancêtres a été détruit, Arlathann engloutie dit-on par la magie destructrice des inquisiteurs tévintides, ceux là même qui plus tard infesteront les cieux pour pervertir la Cité de leur Créateur et engendrer un cataclysme sans précédent.

- _Comment peux-tu en savoir si long sur cette statue ?_

_- J'ai vu une gravure dans l'un des vieux grimoires que l'Archiviste nous défend d'approcher. _

_C'était l'un des dieux anciens. L'archiviste l'appelait le « chalant des morts ». C'était un _

_guide, le conducteur des âmes défuntes jusqu'à leur repos éternel, par delà le monde des _

_esprits. Mais ce n'était pas un dieu malfaisant, comme Fen'Harel, le Dieu loup. Un lieu si… _

_malsain ne lui ressemble pas_

_- Alors c'était peut-être un lieu de culte._

_- Mais pourquoi les shems auraient-ils vénéré des dieux elfes. _

En effet la question restait toute entière. Mais nous attarder devant cette statue n'apporterai aucune réponse, nous reprîmes alors notre exploration.

- _Mais au fait, tu ne devais pas assister Maitre Ilen aujourd'hui ? Comment as-tu échoué en _

_ma compagnie ?_

_- Tu me connais je ne rate jamais une occasion d'échapper à la routine et je préfère _

_davantage la chasse alors je me suis défilée. _

_- Je ne connais personne aussi avide de découvertes et aussi douée à la chasse que toi. _

_Je suis comme toi, même si je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. _

_- Et puis… j'avais envie d'être avec toi._

J'avais dit ça sans même regardé Tamlen, ne voulant pas croiser ses yeux bleus qui m'aurait électrisaient sur place. Je devais rester concentré, mais ces mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche.

- _Je… j'en suis ravi. Tâchons d'en savoir plus et filons d'ici afin de poursuivre cette _

_discussion en un lieu plus propice. _

Nous trouvèrent quelques mètres plus loin une grande porte massive ornée de reliefs décoratifs qui me faisaient penser à des branches fleuries enlacées, dansant sur leur socle et nous invitant à franchir leur chambranle. La suggestion aurait été des plus charmantes si nous n'avions pas dû, pour nous en approcher, enjamber des squelettes jonchés sur le sol… Et lorsque nous nous en approchâmes suffisamment, un mécanisme habilement caché s'enclencha et laissa échapper une étrange fumée verte inodore qui vint réveiller les occupants décharnés que nous venions de dépasser. Je reçu par surprise une flèche qui faillit se loger dans mon épaule droite mais qui ne fit que l'effleurer, m'entaillant légèrement les chairs, il m'en fallait plus pour me désarçonné. Tamlen s'était immédiatement chargé du fautif et moi je m'étais occupé du cadavre le plus à ma porté le décapitant avec mon épée longue. Le reste des ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leur place inerte au sol.

- _C'était des… des morts vivants ! Cet endroit est hanté ! Par les faiseurs, que font des morts _

_vivants ici ?_

Cela m'avait tout aussi déroutée que Tamlen, des araignées géantes passaient encore mais des morts vivants, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- _D'après l'hahren Païvel, un tel lieu où la mort s'est multipliée devient parfois un _

_sethërénann, un horizon de rêves éveillés. Le Voile, qui nous sépare du monde des esprits et _

_des rêves, s'affaiblit et les esprits s'insinuent dans notre monde. Alors ils prennent _

_possession d'un corps, quel qu'il soit. _

_- D'après toi nombre d'elfes seraient morts ici ?_

_- En tout cas ce ne sont pas les ossements qui manquent… manifestement. Et nul n'a survécu _

_pour leur offrir une sépulture. _

_- Cet endroit est de plus en plus malsain. Mais je refuse de rebrousser chemin maintenant. _

Je savais qu'à ce moment là que j'aurais dû forcer Tamlen à repartir au campement pour informer les nôtres de ces ruines et y revenir mieux équipés et en plus grand nombre. Mais j'étais tout aussi téméraire que Tamlen, malgré les signaux d'alerte que nous avions rencontrés, malgré ma raison qui me criait que c'était de la folie, je n'en avais cure, une force indicible me poussait à continuer. Nous entrâmes alors dans la salle érigée derrière cette porte et nous fûmes immédiatement accueillis par une bête énorme aux grands yeux noirs, à n'en pas douter le démon dont ces shems avaient fait mention. J'ignore ce que c'était, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, ni vu auparavant, il était immense et robuste, des poils hérissés et même aiguisés… Tamlen esquiva sa charge et roula de côté, tandis que l'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, plus grand qu'un humain. J'en profitai pour l'embrocher, assisté par Tamlen qui fit de même. La bête poussa un cri rauque avant de s'effondrer sur ses flancs, elle respira lourdement quelques instants, nous regardant de ses yeux sombres et rendit son dernier soupir.

Le temps de nous remettre de cet affrontement insolite, nos regards furent attiré par des lueurs argentées. Un grand miroir se tenait au milieu de cette pièce, harnaché à ses flancs de deux imposantes statues jumelles, armées d'épée. Ce miroir était étrangement brillant et dénué de poussières, comme s'il venait tout juste d'être installé là. Des inscriptions filaient sur son encadrement.

- _C'est superbe, non ? Je me demande ce que signifie l'inscription._

_- « Défense de toucher au miroir » ? _

_- Il est impeccable en tout cas, aucune fêlure, ni saleté. _

_Hé tu as vu ! J'ai cru voir un reflet dans le miroir. _

L'attraction quasi hypnotique que m'avait procuré ce miroir dès l'instant où mon regard s'était posé sur lui s'ébranla soudainement, je venais de réaliser qu'il ne nous renvoyer pas nos reflets et que sa surface semblait étrangement trouble.

- _Quoi ? Ecarte-toi du miroir, Tamlen. Je… je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'en approcher. _

_- Un instant, je veux savoir ce que c'est. Tu ne le vois pas ? Là ! Encore ! _

J'apercevais en effet des ondulations étranges sur la surface du miroir.

- _Tu as senti ? Je crois que cette chose est consciente de notre présence. _

_Si je m'approche…_

Je suivis Tamlen malgré moi lorsqu'il gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au miroir, me tenant juste derrière lui.

- Je _vois… des lieux étranges. Comme une ville… une ville... souterraine ?_

Tamlen effleura le miroir de sa main qui se mit de nouveau à onduler, comme des circonvolutions sur l'eau.

_- Et… des ténèbres immenses… Elles… elles m'ont vu ! _

_Aide-moi ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en détourner._

Je n'eu pas eu le temps d'agir que je fus violemment projetée par un champ de force inconnu. Et ensuite plus rien, j'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Tamlen, c'est le néant absolu.

J'ouvris avec douleur les yeux, comme dans un rêve encore confus. De brèves apparitions, un morceau de ciel bleu, des branches soufflées par le vent, un homme barbu au teint basané.

- _Vous m'entendez ? Je suis vraiment désolé_.

Il me dit quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas. Ma tête vacille de nouveau et je replonge dans le néant.

Je me réveillai dans mon Aravel, ne comprenant pas encore très bien où j'étais et ce qui était arrivé. Je me sentais toute engourdie comme après une nuit tumultueuse. Je sortis prendre l'air après m'être vêtue, la lumière du jour m'aveugla un instant et mes yeux se plissèrent avant de pouvoir tenter un éveil plus complet.

Fénarel se tenait à proximité, il avait du veiller sur ma tente… C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qui vint à ma rencontre et m'adressa la parole.

- _Tu es éveillée ! Je peine à y croire. Tu as la chance des dieux, iëthallan. _

Je dû le regarder d'un air indécis et perdu car il enchaina :

- _Du calme. Tu es de retour au campement. _

_Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Comment te sens-tu ? _

C'était en fait difficile à dire… Les derniers évènements me revenaient en mémoire par bribes, recomposant rapidement le puzzle qui avait embué mon esprit jusqu'à présent.

- _Je vais bien mais je me fais du souci… Où est Tamlen ? _

_- Nous l'ignorons. Le shem qui t'a ramené n'a trouvé aucun signe de lui. _

_- Un humain ?_

Je ne m'en souvenais pas vraiment… Tout ce dont je me rappelais c'était ce miroir et cette force qui me renversa et me plongea dans le néant. Ensuite je me réveillais ici.

Un humain m'avait donc trouvé et ramené au campement, voilà qui était des plus suspects…

- _Un shem t'a ramené il y a deux jours. Tu te souviens de lui ?_

_- Deux jours ! _

Je ne pensais pas que mon état avait nécessitait autant de repos !

- _C'était un Garde des ombres. Il a surgi de nulle part, ton corps jeté sur son épaule. Tu _

_délirais de fièvre. Il a affirmé t'avoir trouvée à l'orée d'une caverne dans la forêt seule et _

_sans connaissances. Il t'a confié à nos soins avant de s'esquiver. L'Archiviste a usé _

_d'anciennes arcanes pour te soigner. _

Pourtant lorsque j'ai été frappé par le miroir je me suis immédiatement évanouie, c'était au cœur des ruines. Comment a-t-il pu me retrouvé à l'orée de cette caverne ? Me serais-je déplacée telle une somnambule, ou quelqu'un l'aura fait à ma place ? Manifestement beaucoup d'éléments dans cette sombre histoire m'échappaient et je détestais ça.

- _Et Tamlen ? Les recherches ont-elles commencé ? _

_- Naturellement ! Nos chasseurs remuent ciel et terre à sa recherche. _

_Mais l'Archiviste souhaitait te parler à ton réveil. Reste ici, je vais la chercher. _

L'Archiviste est le dépositaire du savoir sacré de notre peuple, elle transmet ce savoir aux générations suivantes pour qu'ainsi se perpétue notre histoire, et que plus jamais nous ne perdions les vestiges de notre civilisation, comme du temps d'Arlathann. Elle est notre guide, le « chef » de notre clan, la plus sage et la plus respectée.

- _Tu as finalement émergé des limbes, da'len. C'est une chance que Duncan soit tombé sur _

_toi… J'ignore quel sombre pouvoir s'est abattu sur toi, mais il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il te _

_conduise au trépas. J'ai bien cru que ma magie n'y suffirait pas. _

_- Duncan ? C'est l'humain qui m'a trouvé ? Et Tamlen ! Il pourrait lui aussi être malade ?_

_- S'il a été exposé à la même pestilence, oui. Lorsque le Garde des Ombres t'a retrouvée tu _

_en portais déjà les germes. Duncan pense que vous avez rencontré des engeances dans la _

_forêt, est-ce vrai ?_

- _J'ai vu des morts vivants, et des monstres… Mais n'est-il pas allé lui-même exploré la _

_caverne ? Et pourquoi devrions-nous prêter l'oreille à un vulgaire shem ?_

_- La Garde des ombres est un ordre ancien et vénérable, da'len. Et nous autres Dalatiens _

_avons assez d'ennemis comme cela. Qu'il est veillé à ta survie plaide en sa faveur, il me _

_parait digne de confiance. _

_Les morts vivants sont la manifestation d'obscure magie, mais ces créatures sont _

_étrangères à l'engeance. Quand aux monstres, je ne sais pas._

_Qu'as-tu trouvé d'autres ? Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?_

_- Un miroir… Tamlen l'a touché. _

_- Un miroir ? Etrange. Aucune de nos annales ne rapporte pourtant l'existence d'un tel objet. _

_J'espérais des réponses mais ton témoignage ne suscite que de nouvelles questions._

_Tamlen n'a pas reparu. Sa vie m'importe plus que tout le savoir que peuvent renfermer ces _

_ruines. Son état est grave, surtout s'il était aussi atteint que tu l'étais. _

_Duncan est retourné traquer les engeances dans la caverne, et je ne puis exiger qu'il prenne _

_sur lui de rechercher Tamlen. Il nous faut agir vite. Te sens-tu assez de force pour y _

_retourner, da'len ? Toi seule connais le chemin._

_- Je me sens la force Archiviste. Je vais bien. _

_- Je suis soulagée de l'entendre. _

_J'ai ordonné au clan de lever le camp et de partir vers le nord. _

_Guide Merril jusqu'à la caverne et retrouvez Tamlen si vous le pouvez, mais hâtez-vous. _

_- Le clan reprend la route ?_

_- Si Duncan dit vrai, l'engeance ne tardera pas à se manifester dans la région. Nous devons _

_nous éloigner de ses hordes. Par ailleurs un village humain s'est brusquement offusqué de _

_notre présence. Comme d'habitude les nôtres ne sont pas les bienvenus. Nous ne nous _

_sommes que trop éternisés, nous devons partir et vite. _

Merril était l'apprentie de l'Archiviste, elle l'avait initiée aux arcanes de la magie et un jour, elle succèdera à notre Archiviste Marëthari et deviendrai notre guide.

Elle avait le même âge que moi, Fénarel et… Tamlen. Nous avions tous grandi ensemble, même si Merril avait toujours eu des difficultés à s'intégrer à notre groupe, elle suivait les enseignements magiques de l'Archiviste. Nous, nous n'étions pas versé dans ce type de formation, et nous allions souvent à la chasse ou aux entrainements du combat pendant ce temps.

Je me dirigeai donc à la rencontre de Merril qui m'attendait à l'entrée de la forêt. Je croisai Fénarel en chemin, à peine après avoir quitté l'Archiviste, qui me demanda de m'accompagner. Il n'en avait bien sûr pas informé l'Archiviste mais je savais qu'elle y aurait consenti avec un peu de persuasion. Le danger était bien réel mais je connaissais suffisamment Fénarel pour savoir que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête il était difficile de lui en faire changer, qui plus est Tamlen était aussi son ami, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de vouloir se joindre à nous pour les recherches et ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

Merril pesta un instant contre cette idée mais je lui assurai que tout était en ordre et elle n'en ajouta pas davantage, nous nous mirent alors en route vers cette caverne maudite. J'aurais préféré ne jamais y remettre les pieds, mais la vie de Tamlen était en jeu.

- _Euh… avant d'y aller. Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? _

_- Tu sembles… tu sembles bien pâle maintenant que Merril en parle._

_- Je vais bien ! Que voulez-vous insinuer ?_

_- Rien… Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Allons-y, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. _

En chemin nous croisèrent des créatures viciées, probablement des engeances. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille abomination. Ainsi ce shem, Duncan, disait vrai. Plus nous nous rapprochions de la caverne et plus la forêt laissait planer un silence de mort. Ce silence n'était pas naturel, en plus de tout le reste. Je ressentais le même malaise que j'avais éprouvé avec Tamlen lorsque nous avions exploré ces ruines.

Une fois arrivés dans les ruines, Merril s'étonna tout comme Tamlen de son architecture inhabituelle et laissa sous entendre que le retrouver tiendrait du miracle. Je me révoltai contre cette idée, nous n'en savions rien ! Nous combattîmes d'autres engeances dans les couloirs de cette caverne avant d'atteindre la salle où reposait le miroir. Duncan se tenait là, des cadavres d'engeances jonchaient à ses pieds. Il se retourna à notre venue pour nous adresser la parole.

- _C'est donc vous qui combattiez l'engeance. Je pensais bien avoir perçu la clameur d'un _

_combat._

_C'est vous l'elfe qui erriez dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'étonne de vous voir en si _

_parfaite santé. _

_- Je suis robuste, humain. _

Merril ne put s'empêcher de relever ma remarque.

- _Même si c'est un humain, un Garde des ombres mérite le respect. _

_- Elle ne me doit rien. Il était de mon devoir de rendre une Dalatienne blessée à son clan, _

_nous sommes liés par une ancienne alliance. _

_- De la compassion et de l'honneur ? Curieux de la part d'un humain. _

Fénarel tenta de modérer notre entrevue en revenant à des sujets plus pragmatiques.

- _Etes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici seul, humain ? Vous avez vaincu toutes ces créatures ?_

_- En effet. Mais je dois avouer que votre contribution m'a été précieuse. _

_Ce n'est pas votre Archiviste qui vous envoie ? Je lui ai pourtant dit que je ne courrai aucun _

_danger._

Peu m'importait la situation de cet humain.

- _Nous recherchons notre frère Tamlen. Mais elle nous avait indiqué que nous pourrions_

_vous trouver ici. _

- _Votre ami et vous, vous êtes donc aventurés dans cette caverne et y avez vu le miroir ?_

_- Oui… Tamlen a effleuré le miroir, et j'ai perdu connaissance. _

_- C'est… regrettable._

_Nous autres, Garde des ombres, sommes familiers de ce genre d'artefact. Ils sont d'origine _

_tévintide et servaient jadis lieu de moyen de communication. La plupart ne sont guère à _

_l'épreuve du temps, ils ont été souillés par le même mal que les engeances. Le contact de _

_votre ami Tamlen a dû réveiller cette corruption. C'est ce mal qui vous a contaminée… _

_ainsi que votre ami. _

_- Peut-on y remédier ?_

_- Hélas non. Désormais, la corruption affectera quiconque s'en approchera de trop près. _

Merril ne doutait de rien et était toujours fidèle à ses convictions, même les plus absurdes.

- _Je ne crains pas cette affliction. L'Archiviste en connait le remède._

_- Peut-être s'est-elle en atténuer les effets, mais la guérir ? J'en doute. _

_Votre répit n'est que provisoire, la corruption vous ronge. Regardez en vous, vous le _

_constaterez par vous-même. _

Maintenant que Duncan évoquait cela, je sentais en effet que quelque chose avait changé en moi me ronger, effectivement, de l'intérieur. Comme un poison perfide, issu du fond des âges. Je le sentais qui parcourait mon être, ruisselait dans mon sang et s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Cela me terrifia au plus au point, mais je n'en laissai rien paraitre.

- _Peut-être y a-t-il… quelques vérités dans vos paroles, humain. _

_- Avisez donc votre Archiviste, elle confirmera mes dires. _

_Pour l'heure, soucions-nous du miroir… le danger est grand. _

Duncan brisa violemment d'un coup d'épée le miroir, provoquant un éclair indescriptible qui nous aveugla brièvement. La relique avait maintenant perdu son éclat surnaturel, elle semblait éteinte, morte. Elle n'était plus devenue qu'un simple artefact brisé par le temps.

- _Quittons cet endroit maudit sans plus tarder. Je dois débattre de votre affliction avec _

_l'Archiviste. _

_- Et qu'en est-il de Tamlen ?_

_- Il n'est rien que l'on puisse faire._

_- Je suis toujours en vie, lui aussi peut-être._

_- Soyons clairs : sa cause est entendue. La souillure le tourmente depuis déjà trois jours. Il _

_est trop tard. Vous ne devez la vie qu'à votre volonté et aux dons curatifs de votre _

_Archiviste. Croyez-moi nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. _

_- Pas question que j'abandonne les recherches ! _

Je me refusais à laisser Tamlen souffrir ainsi, seul, face à ce mal insensé. Je ne pouvais pas… Même si il n'y avait aucun espoir, je… je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Le Garde des ombres se dirigea alors vers la sortie, nous indiquant qu'il nous retrouvera au campement et que je ne devais pas m'éterniser en vain ici, mon mal était bien réel et le temps m'était compté. Que m'importait ma santé à ce moment là, je ne pensais qu'à Tamlen.

Mais comme il l'avait prédit, nous ne découvrîmes aucune trace de Tamlen, seulement une étrange statue érigée au fond de cette caverne, commémorant l'apparition des dürgen'lens, des nains, en surface et leur brève relation avec des elfes, ils avaient creusé trop haut et atteint les elfes apparemment. Ceci pouvait expliquer la présence en nombre des engeances, ils avaient dû retrouver ce tunnel perdu et le remonter, attirer par ce miroir maudit. Mais maintenant que ce dernier était détruit, la forêt ne courait plus aucun danger.

Quoi qu'il en soit nous repartîmes alors vers le campement, je ne voyais rien d'autres à faire, ratissez la forêt en quête de Tamlen demanderais trop de temps et serait inutile.

Mon pauvre Tamlen… je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser le fait que je ne le reverrai plus et qu'il était perdu à jamais. J'espérais simplement qu'il ai trouvé le repos éternel sans heurts plutôt que de songer à l'idée qu'il puisse être encore en « vie » quelque part, souffrant immanquablement de cette corruption…

De retour au campement je fus accueillie par Ashalle, celle qui avait veillé sur moi durant mon enfance. Je n'ai jamais connu mes véritables parents. Mon père était le précédent Archiviste de notre clan, quand à ma mère c'était une chasseuse émérite mais issue d'un autre clan. Leur amour fut désavoué du fait que l'entente entre les deux tribus n'était guère cordiale et ils nourrirent alors leur passion en secret. Un jour, alors qu'ils s'étaient aventurés seuls en forêt, ils furent surpris par des brigands shems, mon père fut tué en protégeant ma mère. Cette dernière, après m'avoir mise au monde m'abandonna, minait par le chagrin, à la lueur de la lune pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne sais si elle s'est laissé mourir sous le linceul d'un vieux chêne, mais je préfère l'envisager ainsi. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné son abandon et peu m'importe ce qu'elle est devenue ou ce qu'elle était. Par contre j'éprouve de la fierté envers mon père, qui m'a-t-on dit était sage et respecté des autres Dalatiens.

Ashalle a toujours voulu me préservait de cette vérité. Elle me la révéla tout de même lorsque je reçu mes lettres de sang, les Vallaslin, les tatouages dont seuls les Dalatiens ont le secret, fait de notre propre sang et qui ornent notre visage et notre corps, notre Archiviste nous les grave lorsque nous sommes suffisamment matures pour être considéré comme des adultes. Cette révélation attisa malgré moi ma haine envers les humains.

- _Par les Faiseurs ! Je suis soulagée de te revoir saine et sauve. J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! _

_- Aneth ara, Ashalle. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant pour moi. _

_- C'est plus fort que moi. Que s'est-il passsé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Tamlen ? Tout le monde _

_prétend qu'il est mort._

_- Il a… disparu. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé…. Mais je ne veux pas croire en sa mort. _

_- C'est affreux ! Je sais que Tamlen et toi étaient… très proches, et combien vous comptiez _

_l'un pour l'autre. J'ai même toujours espéré qu'un jour vous… enfin, bref. _

_Cela doit être une terrible épreuve pour toi. _

Je rejoignis ensuite l'Archiviste pour l'informer de notre échec. Le Garde des ombres était avec elle. Ils devaient débattre ensemble de mon sort, je devais donc revenir plus tard. En attendant, l'Archiviste m'avait demandé d'aller voir l'hahren Païvel pour qu'il s'occupe du rite funéraire pour Tamlen.

- _Te revoilà de retour… Avec le Garde des ombres, mais sans Tamlen. Que s'est-il passé, _

_da'len ? Est-il perdu à jamais ?_

_- C'est ce que prétend le Garde, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre. _

_- Quand bien même, nous devons partir. Ce jour est funeste… Apparemment c'est la volonté _

_des Faiseurs que j'enterre ceux que j'ai jadis bercés de ma voix. Je comprends pourquoi _

_nos ancêtres immortels s'abandonné au sommeil. _

En effet on raconte que ceux-ci, lorsque leur vie ne s'apparentait plus qu'à un fardeau, se laissait portait par un long sommeil, l'ulthenera, rejoignant ses proches dans un sommeil dont il ne se réveillera pas avant longtemps, sinon jamais. C'était disait-on un acte emprunt de beauté et de révérence, l'ultime sacrifice laissant place aux jeunes générations.

L'hahren Païvel s'approcha du feu de camp, fixant les flammes dansantes au crépuscule de ce jour déchirant.

- _« Les étoiles tracent un chemin de feu dans les cieux, _

_afin de poser un dernier baiser sur tes yeux. _

_La terre s'ouvre tendrement à tes rêves, _

_tandis qu'au loin l'orage s'apaise._

_Dague au fourreau, arc défait, en ta dernière demeure, le silence se fait. »_

Nous avons pour habitude d'enterrer nos morts et d'y planter un arbre, la vie jaillissant de la mort, le cycle infini de la renaissance. Nous chantons également en l'honneur du défunt. Nous n'avons aucun corps à enterrer, mais ce soir nous chanterons pour Tamlen, pour son salut…

Je me posai près du feu, rejointe par Fénarel.

- _Si seulement nous avions pu sauver Tamlen. _

_Et ces créatures… oh, je préfère ne pas y penser._

_Pourquoi ce Garde des ombres ne t'en dévoile pas plus sur ce remède ? Tu es la première _

_concernée il me semble._

_- Peut-être ce remède est-il aussi terrible que le mal…_

Je contemplai les braises ondulaient sous mon regard, chatoyantes, comme si elles voulaient m'attirer à elles. Si tel était leur dessein, je leur laisserai volontiers s'emparer de mon âme afin d'y purifier mes plaies béantes et ce mal qui me ronge. Je le sentais de plus en plus, palpitant au fond de moi et je pressentais que cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il me réservait avec le temps. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que le laisser me souiller plus encore.

Une ombre me sorti soudain de mon égarement, j'aperçus l'Archiviste au loin qui me faisait signe de la rejoindre. Le Garde des ombres toujours à ses côtés.

- _Votre Archiviste et moi avons devisé de votre avenir et conclus un arrangement. Mon ordre _

_a autant besoin de renfort que vous d'un remède. _

_Quand sonnera l'heure de mon départ, j'escompte que vous viendriez avec moi. Vous avez _

_l'étoffe d'une Garde des ombres._

_- Quoi ! Je refuse d'abandonner mon clan._

C'était cela sa solution ! Non content d'avoir perdu Tamlen, mis en péril mon clan et la forêt et d'avoir contracté un mal viscéral, je devais maintenant quitter mon clan, ma famille, la vie que j'avais toujours connu.

Certes j'avais toujours rêvé d'évasion mais là c'était pour m'enrôler contre mon gré dans un ordre que l'on disait ancien et vénérable mais qui avaient perdu toute crédibilité depuis le dernier Enclin. Leurs rangs s'étaient clairsemés, et les humains, aussi stupides soient-ils, ne voyaient plus l'utilité de la Garde. Quand bien même un nouvel Enclin s'annonçait, en quoi cela me concernait-il ? Devais-je lui rappeler que ce sont les humains, ces mages tévintides avides de pouvoir, qui ont déclenché le Premier Enclin et plongé toutes les nations dans le chaos, menacées par les engeances et leur Archidémon.

_- Je n'y aurai pas consenti si les enjeux n'étaient pas aussi graves, Illyria._

_- La souillure de l'engeance court dans vos veines. Votre survie tient déjà du miracle. Mais à _

_terme la corruption finira par vous tuer ou pire encore. La Garde des ombres peut _

_l'empêcher, mais vous devez pour cela vous ralliez à nous. _

_- Ne pourriez-vous pas me donner le remède tout simplement ?_

_- Seule votre allégeance à la Garde vous délivrera de ce mal. Nous sommes le dernier _

_rempart contre l'engeance : et à ce titre seulement, nous jouissons d'une certaine… _

_immunité à la corruption. _

_Mais je n'agis pas par charité. Nous n'enrôlons que les meilleurs, et vous avez amplement _

_justifié de vos talents. _

_Cependant je dois vous prévenir si vous rejoignez nos rangs, il est peu probable que vous _

_reveniez un jour auprès des vôtres. _

_- Au temps jadis, les Dalatiens offrirent d'aider la Garde si un Enclin devait survenir. _

_L'heure est venue d'honorer notre parole. _

_Ton… exil me brise le cœur. Mais je ne saurai endurer de te voir mourir à petit feu. C'est à _

_la fois ton devoir et ta planche de salut._

Comment ne pas se raviser face à de tels arguments. Je me devais de me racheter, même si je savais que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Et puis ma vie m'importait encore un tant soit peu pour que je daigne lui accorder un second souffle.

_- Soit. J'accepte votre offre, Duncan. Je crois que je n'ai guère le choix… _

_- Si tel est le destin que les Faiseurs te réservent da'len, affronte-le avec honneur. _

_Où que tes pas te guident tu restes Dalatienne et l'une des nôtres. Ne l'oublie jamais._

J'assistai le soir venu à la cérémonie en l'honneur de Tamlen, et fit mes adieux à mes frères et sœurs. Cela m'enserra le cœur mais c'était ainsi.

Le seul bien affectif que j'emportai de mon clan fut cet anneau que l'Archiviste m'offrit, me confiant qu'il avait jadis appartenu à mon père. Il était taillé dans un étrange bois argenté et ressemblait à deux feuilles enlacées.

Le lendemain nous partîmes à l'aube, moi et Duncan, en direction du sud, vers Ostagar, la forteresse humaine où devait se déroulait mon Union pour faire de moi une Garde des ombres…

Voilà comment le sort scella mon destin. Chance ou fatalité, je ne saurai dire.

Rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'allais vivre et accomplir par la suite…

Je suis Illyria Mahariel, enfant Dalatienne, Garde des ombres et héroïne de Férelden.


	2. Partie II

_**Second chapitre^^ J'espère qu'ils ne vous paraissent pas trop long XD J'essaie de découper l'histoire selon un certain shéma... **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong>__**Je voulais vivre, c'est pourquoi je devais mourir. » **_

_** Nietzsche.**_

Ce qui se passa à Ostagar cette nuit là me prouva une fois de plus que l'espèce humaine est capable de la traitrise la plus vile, même envers ceux de sa race.

Le tiern Loghain avait commis un acte accablant envers son propre suzerain, Cailan, fils d'un roi célèbre, feu le roi Maric, dont Loghain était l'ami d'enfance et aux côtés duquel il avait combattu pour Férelden, de ce que je sais de l'histoire humaine. Comment peut-on ainsi trahir, à titre posthume, son propre frère de cœur ? Quelque chose m'échappe, de sombres intrigues politiques ou tactique militaire que sais-je, ou bien n'est-ce que de la folie doublée d'arrogance.

J'avais eu l'occasion de croiser ce Loghain au campement d'Ostagar, le jour même de mon arrivée. Son regard, que je ne m'étais pas privé de soutenir, m'avait néanmoins fait froid dans le dos et je me rappelle m'être alors dit que jamais je ne confierais mes arrières à un tel homme sur un champ de bataille ou ne boirais jamais une coupe qu'il me tendrait. Il y avait au fond de ses yeux une sinistre expression que je ne saurais décrire avec justesse.

En tout cas il faut croire que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. D'ailleurs, après ce qui est arrivé dans la caverne avec Tamlen, je me suis juré de toujours écouter mon instinct.

Quoi qu'il en soit lorsque j'arrivai en cette forteresse aux côtés de Duncan, le soleil venait à peine de quitter son zénith, et à ce moment là j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

Le voyage depuis le sud de Bréciliane s'était déroulé sans encombre, à défaut de franches accolades. J'étais toujours amer d'avoir dû abandonner mon clan. Et bien que Duncan semblait plus honorable que la plupart des shems, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de nourrir une certaine rancœur à son égard. Il était donc pour moi hors de question de sympathiser avec cet homme. C'est donc dans le silence que nous fîmes le voyage. Je me tenais toujours à une distance raisonnable derrière lui. Et il ne chercha pas à lier conversation avec moi, ce dont je lui étais gré. Mais lors de notre dernière nuit en forêt, nous fûmes attaqués par des engeances, signes plus qu'évident qu'il y avait bel et bien anguille sous roche. Bien que je n'étais pas encore persuadé de la véracité d'un nouvel Enclin, je reconnaissais néanmoins l'étrangeté d'une telle coïncidence. Duncan avait dû les sentir venir apparemment car il me fit signe d'un danger peu de temps avant leur embuscade et me sauva la vie par la même occasion. Un genlock aussi affreux que bon tireur, avait décoché une flèche à mon intention et m'avait manqué de peu grâce à l'intervention de Duncan. Nous parvînmes à bout de ce petit groupe sans réelle difficultés. Ce devait un groupe d'éclaireur, étant donné que nous nous trouvions non loin de notre destination, et n'avions fait une halte qu'à cause de la course du soleil qui nous rattrapait laissant profiler à l'horizon le manteau de la nuit. Je remerciai à juste titre Duncan, il se réjouit d'entendre à nouveau le son de ma voix, ce à quoi je répondis par un petit sourire.

Au final nous passâmes le reste de la nuit assis autour du feu à discuter. Il me parla des Gardes des ombres, de certaines batailles qu'il avait menées. De mon côté je lui racontai la vie des Dalatiens, notre culture, ce à quoi il prêta une oreille attentive, complétant certains passages de son propre vécu. Il avait manifestement beaucoup voyagé dans sa vie et avait rencontré maints peuples, il était familier de certaines de nos coutumes. Cette nuit là, cet homme gagna mon respect, ce dont peu d'individus et encore moi shemlen peuvent se targuer.

Le lendemain nous arrivâmes enfin à Ostagar, où nous fûmes accueillis par le roi en personne.

_- Majesté, je ne m'attendais pas…_

_- A pareil accueil ? Je commençais à craindre que vous ne manquiez les réjouissances !_

_- Je m'en serais voulu Majesté._

_- Ainsi donc j'aurais le puissant Duncan à mes côtés ! _

_Les vôtres m'ont annoncé que vous aviez une recrue de choix. La voilà, je gage ?_

_- Permettez-moi de faire les présentations, Majesté._

_- Oublions le protocole, Duncan. Nous allons faire couler le sang de concert, après tout._

_Hola, mon amie ! Puis-je connaitre votre nom ?_

Ainsi c'était lui le monarque de Férelden ! Il ne semblait guère en âge d'avoir la sagesse de gouverner toute une nation et de guider toute une armée… Il était cependant d'un abord agréable pour un humain mais son ton, étrangement enjoué, ne m'inclinait pas à la familiarité avec lui. Et puis pour qui me prenait-il ?

- _Je ne suis pas votre amie, Seigneur humain. _

_- Voilà une recrue pleine d'allant, Duncan. Moi qui commençais à croire que les Gardes des _

_ombres étaient tous des curaillons guindés ! _

Duncan semblait s'amuser de cette entrevue et ne se donna pas la peine d'intervenir.

_- Vous venez de Dalatie n'est-ce pas ? J'ai ouï dire que votre peuple est aussi habile _

_qu'honorable._

_- Dommage qu'on ne puisse en dire autant du vôtre._

J'avoue cela pourrait passer pour de l'hypocrisie et de l'abus d'hospitalité, mais je rappelle que je n'ai jamais demandé à être ici, ni à être accueillie par un roi tout sourire dans une belle armure dorée. Par ailleurs, le respect que j'évoquais plus tôt à l'égard de Duncan n'est en soi qu'une exception. Tous shem est à mes yeux vil et barbare, mais je laisse à chacun le loisir de me prouver le contraire par des actes et non des mots. Mon esprit est ouvert, loin s'en faut, mais il faut pour cela s'en montrait digne.

- _Nous avons certes parfois une certaine propension à la terreur et à la duperie. _

_Mais pas toujours. _

_Laissez-moi vous dire ceci : votre présence ici nous comble tous. Vous serez un atout de _

_poids pour les Gardes des ombres. _

Ca seul l'avenir pourra le décider. Mais de ce que m'avait dit Duncan, l'ordre avait en effet besoin de toute l'aide possible en ces temps sombres qui s'annonçaient car la Garde ne comptait plus suffisamment de membres en Férelden.

_- Votre oncle vous envoie ses amitiés et vous rappelle que les forces de Golefalois devraient _

_arriver dans les prochains jours._

_- Ha ! Eamon veut sa part de gloire. Nous l'avons déjà remporté par trois fois contre ces _

_monstres, l'issue de demain ne sera pas différente._

Son assurance était assez déconcertante, selon Duncan la menace était grande… pourtant aux dire de ce roi cela semblait plutôt être une formalité.

- _Vous paraissez très confiant… _

_- Trop confiant, diraient certains. N'est-ce pas, Duncan ?_

_- Majesté, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse mettre un terme aussi… rapide à l'Enclin._

_- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse véritablement d'un Enclin. Les engeances pullulent, _

_mais hélas, aucun signe d'un Archidémon._

_- « Hélas », Majesté ?_

_- J'espérais une guerre pareille aux légendes ! Un roi qui s'allie aux Gardes des ombres _

_contre un dieu dévoyé ! Mais je devrais m'en contenter, semble-t-il. _

_Je devrais rentrer avant que Loghain n'envoie l'armée à mes trousses. Il est par ailleurs _

_impatient de m'assommer à coups de stratégies !_

_A bientôt, Gardes des ombres ! _

Voilà qui était de plus en plus fantasque ! Que croyait-il ? Que la guerre est un jeu ?

Mais par certains côtés il me rappelait un peu Tamlen, téméraire et en quête de gloire, à croire que tout est possible.

- _Le roi a dit vrai. Son armée a déjà enlevé plusieurs batailles contre la horde de l'engeance._

_- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne prend pas la menace au sérieux._

_- C'est vrai…_

Il m'invita à le suivre au cœur de ces ruines.

- _Je sais en mon cœur que tout cela est l'œuvre d'un Archidémon, mais je ne puis demander _

_au roi d'agir sur la foi d'une intuition._

Comme je le disais l'intuition est souvent de bons conseils.

_- Pourquoi pas ? Vous semblez avoir toute sa confiance. _

_- Il refuse pourtant d'attendre les renforts. Il estime que notre simple présence à ses côtés _

_rend son armée invulnérable. Ici, en Férelden, nous sommes trop peu nombreux, On ne _

_peut qu'aider de notre mieux. _

_C'est pourquoi nous devons procéder dès ce soir à la cérémonie de l'Union. _

_- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?_

_- Toute nouvelle recrue doit être adoubée par un rituel secret : la cérémonie de l'Union._

_Cela devrait dissiper les souffrances causées par votre sang corrompu. Si je l'avais pu, _

_j'aurais agi plus tôt._

Voilà qui était des plus intriguant… Duncan m'avait en effet expliqué que cette cérémonie nécessitait certains préparatifs et autres composants qui ne se trouvaient qu'ici. De toute façon, peu importe ce qui m'attendait cela ne pouvait pas être pire que la corruption qui creusait son nid dans mes entrailles, je la sentais de plus en plus vivace, je commençais même à percevoir un bourdonnement léger mais désagréable dans ma tête.

- _Très bien. Je suis prête. _

_- Je sais que cela est frustrant de ne pas savoir de quoi il retourne mais ayez confiance. Tout _

_ce que je peux dire c'est que l'Union est dangereuse. Elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère._

_Pour l'heure vous avez quartier libre, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop du campement. Je _

_vous préviendrez le moment venu. _

J'appréciais sa sollicitude, même si elle était inutile. La mort serait un prix bien moins pénible à payer en de pareilles circonstances. Les Faiseurs guideraient les fils de mon destin.

J'errai un instant aux alentours, humant le parfum enivrant des pins, je savais que je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de profiter de cet air gorgé de soleil… Mais le temps n'était pas à la contemplation de la nature. J'empruntai donc le long corridor menant au campement à proprement parler. Ces ruines avaient dû en voir de rudes batailles lors de leur grandeur, il était clair aujourd'hui qu'elles n'avaient pas connu pareille agitation depuis des siècles et c'était comme si la pierre prenait un nouveau souffle, renaissait de ces cendres, se préparant à accueillir à nouveau la clameur des combattants, le bruit métallique des épées s'entrechoquant et le goût du sang maculant son domaine.

Je fus accosté par un garde à l'entrée qui me proposa son aide, dont je n'avais nul besoin. Le camp n'était pas bien grand au final et je préférais trouver mon chemin par moi-même découvrant au passage la vie qui grouillait en ce lieu. J'aperçus au loin un groupe de mage en plein exercice, bien gardé par des templiers. Je passai devant la tente du roi et du tiern, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je croisai son regard ténébreux tandis qu'il devait sans doute se rendre à une réunion avec le roi. Je continuai tout droit longeant un grand feu qui s'élançait dans les airs au centre de cette partie centrale du campement. Ce brasier me rappelait l'Haren Païvel et les soirs où nous nous asseyons autour de lui et l'écoutions nous narrer des contes d'un autre temps, où les nôtres étaient encore fiers et libres. Je me souviens avoir pris part avec lui à la narration de la chute de la Dalatie, peu de temps avant mon départ, devant de jeunes yeux écarquillés qui rêvaient d'aventures et d'idéaux.

« _Nous sommes les derniers Elvhenans, plus jamais nous ne courberons l'échine._ » : ainsi était le serment de Dalatie. Ce serment avait guidé toute ma vie, il résonnait au plus profond de mon cœur et sera toujours mon étoile du nord.

Duncan se tenait là et m'indiqua d'aller trouver un des Gardes des ombres au nord du camp, un dénommé Alistair et de revenir le voir ensuite, tandis que lui aller chercher les autres recrues. Je m'exécutai sans protester. Lorsque j'atteignis un des embranchements du fort je surpris un garde et un mage en pleine dispute semblait-il mais toujours sur un ton faussement diplomate. Je m'adossai à l'un des piliers, attendant qu'ils terminent leur échange, suffisamment proche pour qu'ils détectent ma présence sans se douter que je pouvais entendre à demi-mots ce qu'ils se disaient. Non pas que j'aimais à m'occuper des affaires des autres mais maintenant que j'étais là je ne comptais pas faire semblant de m'être trompée de chemin et attendre plus loin. Je vis passer le mage, quelques minutes plus tard, devant moi, manifestement de mauvaise humeur, il ne daigna même pas m'adresser un regard en coin. L'autre homme s'était avancé vers moi pour me parler, des chevaux châtains clairs en brosse surmontant des yeux ambrés.

- _L'Enclin a ça de bon qu'il resserre les liens entre les hommes. Vous ne trouvez pas ?_

Sa phrase de salutation me décontenança quelque peu « _voilà un humain bien étrange_ » fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit en l'entendant. Et sur le coup je ne su pas quoi répondre d'autre que :

_- Pardon ?_

Mais en réalité je comprenais parfaitement le sens de sa remarque, quelle ironie en effet. Bien que cela ne me surprenait pas de la part des humains, il fallait les pousser au bord du gouffre pour qu'ils prennent conscience que face à la mort ils étaient tous égaux et qu'ils ne servaient à rien de se quereller pour des futilités. Ils ont toujours été un peuple très étrange, si nombreux et pourtant si individualistes, peut-être était-ce ça le problème, peut-être étaient-ils trop nombreux… Mais je m'égare là, revenons à ce qui nous occupe.

C'est tout naturellement que mon interlocuteur me répondit :

_- Oh, rien. J'essaie de voir le bon côté en chaque chose. _

_Mais nous n'avons pas été présentés, Ne me dites pas que vous êtes mage vous aussi !_

Manifestement ce n'était pas le grand amour entre lui et les mages ! J'ai hésité un moment à lui répondre par l'affirmative, juste pour voir sa réaction, mais je me suis retenue.

- _Non. Vous devez être Alistair._

_- Et vous la nouvelle recrue de Duncan, c'est ça. Ravi de vous rencontrer. _

_En tant que cadet de l'ordre, c'est moi qui vous accompagnerai pour vous préparer à la _

_cérémonie de l'Union._

« _Me préparer_ » ? Comment ça ?

- _Je n'ai pas besoin d 'aide pour me préparer. Dites moi juste ce que je dois faire._

_- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi quand je suis passé par là. Hélas, on n'a guère le _

_choix. _

_Vous savez, je viens de m'apercevoir que les femmes Gardes des ombres se comptent sur _

_les doigts d'une main. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?_

« _Peut-être sont-elles trop malignes pour vous_ ». Non mais sans rire, c'était quoi ça, une nouvelle technique d'approche ?

- _Je peux me débrouiller seule, vous savez. _

_- C'est l'impression que vous donnez, c'est vrai. _

_Dites moi avez-vous jamais rencontré des engeances ?_

Je me rappelai ces créatures dans les cavernes que j'avais affrontées avec Merril et Fénarel. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à les rencontrer, non.

_- Oui… très récemment._

_- Moi-même je ne les ai combattus qu'une fois et c'était avant que les batailles ne _

_commencent… batailles dont Duncan a pris soin de m'écarter._

_Dites-moi, les avez-vous trouvées aussi monstrueuses que moi._

Ce n'était pas tant leur aspect mais ce qu'elles apportaient qui me dérangeait…

_- Elles sont aussi redoutables qu'affreuses… mais elles peuvent mourir. _

_- Alors vous avez un avantage. Il est rare qu'une nouvelle recrue ait ne serait-ce que vu une _

_engeance et qu'elle s'en porte toujours bien._

« _S'en portait bien_ » c'était peut-être être un peu trop optimiste mais au moins, oui, je savais à quoi m'attendre, en partie.

- _Enfin bref, nous devrions aller rejoindre Duncan._

Sur le court chemin me ramenant à ce grand feu où nous attendait Duncan, je me surpris à vouloir faire la conversation avec mon hôte, sans doute de nouveau cette curiosité qui venait me titiller. Je lui demandai notamment la raison de sa dispute avec le mage et apprit qu'il était censé devenir templier avant de rejoindre la Garde, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait pas choisi cette voie au départ. Duncan lui avait permis d'embrasser une cause plus juste et d'emprunter un nouveau chemin qui lui convenait mieux. Cela me fit sourire malgré moi, Duncan semblait avoir l'art de recruter des personnes inattendues dans ses rangs et de susciter contre toute attente l'estime de beaucoup.

Nous rejoignîmes le chef des Gardes des ombres, qui s'était entouré de deux autres humains. Encore des humains ! Il n'y avait que ça dans ce camp ? Ah non je me rappelle avoir croisé un elfe fluet qui courait partout lors de ma visite des lieux, un messager probablement…

Donc en plus de ne pas compter de femmes dans leur rang, il n'y avait guère non plus d'elfe… Ah ! Si la Garde ne comptait que des humains, on peut comprendre qu'elle ait finit par perdre de son prestige à force ! Mais je joue les langues de vipères là, de manière éhontée et déplacée en plus. J'avais déjà entendu parler de la Garde des Ombres, en termes on ne peut plus élogieux, c'est eux qui avaient repoussé les quatre précédents Enclins au prix de leur vie. Et ils avaient la réputation d'enrôler les meilleurs, toutes races confondues. Mais les temps changent, leur rang amoindri ne leur laisse pas le luxe de pouvoir recruter à part égale, les humains sont plus faciles à dénicher c'est sûr. Enfin bref, je ne prêtai guère attention à ces deux recrues, j'avais déjà fait suffisamment d'effort de sociabilité raciale pour l'heure.

_- Vous avez trouvé Alistair, très bien. Nous pouvons commencer les préparatifs._

… _A moins bien sûr, qu'Alistair ne trouve plus amusant de déranger nos mages._

_- Hé, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est la révérende mère qui m'a piégée !_

_- Oh, je vois ! Elle vous a forcé à humilier ce pauvre mage ? Allons, Alistair, nous avons _

_déjà notre lot d'ennemis. Inutile de nous en créez de nouveau._

Cela me rappelait notre Archiviste, lorsqu'elle nous grondait d'avoir commis une bêtise. Et puis ces dernières paroles sonnaient encore très clairement dans mon esprit « _nous autre Dalatiens avons suffisamment d'ennemis_ ». Je n'allai pas jusqu'à faire un équivalent entre mon peuple et cet ordre, mais le fait est que l'un comme l'autre avions des difficultés à nous faire accepter, pas un très grand changement donc pour moi sur ce point. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

Bref, je coupais court aux présentations qu'Alistair s'apprêtait à faire après s'être humblement excusé de son comportement avec le mage, et Duncan put enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- _Vous devrez vous rendre dans les terres sauvages de Korcari pour y accomplir deux tâches. _

_La première consiste à recueillir trois fioles de sang d'engeance, une par recrue. _

Les terres sauvages bordaient la forteresse d'Ostagar et était connues pour abriter barbares et sorcières, elles étaient aussi dangereuses qu'inhospitalières, infestaient de marais et de créatures enragées. Enfin, personnellement je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et je n'étais pas adepte de superstitions, même ces engeances mystiques saignaient et mourraient, comme tout ce qui vit.

- _Je suis sûr que vous auriez pu vous procurez du sang d'engeance vous-même. Mais cela _

_doit faire parti du rituel de l'Union._

_- En effet, vous devez accomplir cette tâche de concert._

_Il existait autrefois un avant poste de la Garde dans les terres sauvages. Nous avons _

_découvert que plusieurs parchemins sous scellé magique avant été oubliés, je veux que _

_vous alliez récupérez ces documents._

On peut comprendre que l'Ordre est fini par abandonner un tel avant poste, en un lieu aussi reculé et hostile, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas restés indéfiniment. Mais ils auraient au moins pu mettre leur affaire en ordre avant de quitter les lieux.

- _De quel type de document s'agit-il ?_

_- En fait ce sont des traités, d'anciens vœux d'alliance envers la Garde des ombres. A _

_l'époque, il s'agissait d'une pure formalité mais aujourd'hui, beaucoup ont failli à leurs _

_engagements envers nous. Ces documents nous seront utiles pour leur rafraichir la _

_mémoire._

_Alistair vous y conduira, je vous les confie. Revenez-vite et… en vie. _

_- Comptez sur moi. _

_- Dans ce cas, à bientôt. Puisse le créateur veillez sur vous._

Juste avant de passer la grande porte en bois nous menant vers notre destination, un garde nous interpella, il semblait aux abois. Apparemment l'un des chiens mabari, de puissants chiens de combat féreldiens, avait été mordu par une engeance lors de la dernière bataille et nécessitait des soins au plus vite, or pour ce faire ce garde, qui était le soigneur du chenil, avait besoin d'une fleur blanche au cœur rouge, fleur poussant par delà cette grande porte qu'il n'était pas autorisé à franchir. Je lui promis d'ouvrir l'œil lors de notre excursion, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser un pauvre animal souffrir ainsi le martyre. Je me rappelais nos hahls, compagnons de voyage fiers et vénérables, et je savais qu'ici en contrée humaine, les mabaris étaient aussi sacrés que l'étaient les hahls pour les dalatiens.

J'avais arpenté de nombreuses forêts et autres terres considérées comme sauvages par les humains car hors de leur portée et non conquises par leur civilisation. Mais ces terres sauvages de Korcari étaient bien différentes une odeur de mort planait dans l'air ambiant et vous ne pouviez réprimez un frisson de malaise en vous y engouffrant. Le ciel, arborant d'étranges teintes grisâtres et pourpres, semblait soudainement se couvrir d'un épais voile avachi comme si à la moindre occasion il aurait pu se craqueler et nous tomber dessus, nous submergeant. Même l'éclat du soleil aperçu plus tôt s'était brouillé. L'astre suspendu au firmament observait notre avancée, tel le gardien de ces lieux sinistres. On se serait cru soudainement plongé dans un autre monde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à Fen-Harel, le Grand Loup, qui nous jouait un tour.

A peine avions nous pénétrer dans ces bois que nous aperçûmes des corps parsemés autour de charrettes renversées et défoncées, vidées de leur contenu. Sans doute un groupe de ravitaillement qui avait choisi de couper à travers Korcari pour arriver plus rapidement à destination, malheureusement pour eux ce fut un pari bien imprudent. Une silhouette se mouvait pourtant encore parmi ce carnage. Un soldat blessé, dernier rescapé de sa patrouille, tentait de se trainer vers nous. Il balbutia quelques mots lorsque nous approchâmes. Alistair pansa ses blessures et le soldat regagna le campement tant bien que mal.

C'est à ce moment là que l'un des deux autres humains qui nous accompagnait, Sir Jory il me semble, trouva prétexte à paniquer. Il s'agissait là de risques inutiles, et si nous rencontrions toute une armée, une patrouille entière n'a pas pu y survivre, je ne suis pas lâche mais je veux revoir ma femme et l'enfant qu'elle porte, et blablabla… L'autre, Daveth, prenait cela à la rigolade, sans doute pour dissimuler sa propre angoisse, il apparaissait néanmoins bien moins couard. Alistair rassura, affirmant que les Gardes des ombres pouvaient sentir les engeances et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiétait, nous ne croiserons pas le gros de la horde. Voilà qui dissipa une partie de mes interrogations, je comprenais maintenant mieux comment Duncan avait pu nous prémunir d'une attaque éclair des genlocks la nuit dernière. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'avais pas peur, je me surprenais à éprouver une soif de sang, j'avais besoin de combattre et de plonger mes lames dans le corps vicié de ces monstres, de les voir se vider de leur fluide vital et de me regarder les yeux vides lorsque la mort viendrait les emporter, même si je doutais qu'ils en ressentent une quelconque peur. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, la chasse et le combat m'avaient toujours grisée, mais jamais au point d'avoir « soif de sang »… était-ce encore une manifestation de cette corruption qui coulait dans mes veines, réveillant mes instincts les plus violents ?

Nous continuâmes notre avancée, les « chemins » étaient parfois bordés de ruines humaines, peut-être la forteresse d'Ostagar s'étendait-elle autrefois au travers de ces bois et de ces lacs. Alistair et moi stoppèrent soudain notre marche au même moment, ce qui nous amena à échanger un regard lourd de sens. Il avait senti la présence d'engeances tout près, et moi mes instincts de chasseresse dalatienne étaient en éveil et avaient capté un danger. Les autres, derrière nous, dégainèrent leurs armes sans un mot. Nous étions face à une colline, les engeances devaient se trouver derrière selon les indications d'Alistair. Je fis signe à Daveth et Jory de contourner la colline pour prendre les engeances à revers, tandis que moi et Alistair les attaquions de front. Elles seraient ainsi encerclées et désorientées sur le coup de la surprise.

Un petit groupe s'opposait à nous, huit genlocks, deux chacun. Mon premier assaillant se rua sur moi, à croire qu'il m'en voulait personnellement ! Il était muni d'une hache qu'il fit virevolté à l'horizontal, visant mes côtes. J'esquivai son attaque et abaissa mon épée sur lui qu'il stoppa habilement avec sa hache dans un bruit sourd. Un autre tenta de m'atteindre par derrière mais je lui décochai un violent coup de pied qui le fit reculer, tandis que son collègue engagea un nouvel assaut. Cette fois je le contrecarrai à mon tour en lui opposant mon épée, et en profita pour plonger ma dague dans son ventre. Il poussa un grognement, lâchant sa hache, alors que je tournai ma lame dans ses tripes. Puis je la retirai violemment, laissant s'effondrer à terre le corps bientôt sans vie de mon adversaire. Le deuxième genlock qui s'était depuis relevé et dirigé à nouveau vers moi, n'eut pas le temps de m'atteindre que mon épée tournoya pour le décapiter. Il s'arrêta net. Heureusement pour moi il n'était équipé que deux dagues, si ses armes avaient été plus longues il aurait pu aisément me blesser avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, et puis j'avais l'avantage d'être plus rapide et plus agile que lui. Le reste du groupe avait lui aussi connu une mort expéditive administrée par les bons soins de mes « équipiers ».

Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin, récupérant au passage le sang de nos ennemis dans les fioles qui leur étaient réservées. Le décor était toujours des plus morbides, certaines des ruines humaines qui sillonnaient la vallée accueillaient par moments les corps pendus de soldats malchanceux, d'autres se retrouvaient harnachées de sculptures abstraites faites de bois et d'os, représentant une espèce de tête à cornes peut-être le fruit des engeances, mais je les croyais démunies de toute sensibilité quelle qu'elle soit...

Nous passâmes le long d'un lac qui avait depuis longtemps submergé d'anciens vestiges de civilisation humaine, on pouvait encore apercevoir le sommet de l'édifice en forme de dôme et les statues dressaient telles les quatre points cardinaux qui devaient s'élever haut dans le ciel à une époque obsolète.

Puis nous arrivâmes alors près d'un pont de fortune où nous attendaient par delà un groupe bien plus conséquent d'engeances, formé de genlocks, d'hurlocks et d'un émissaire à leur tête. Duncan, lors de notre discussion la nuit précédent ma venue à Ostagar, m'avait un peu enseigné les rudiments concernant les engeances, ainsi je connaissais davantage leur espèce et leur diversité, une manière de mieux me préparer à ce qui m'attendait en tant que futur Garde des ombres. Ainsi donc les genlocks étaient les engeances les plus communes, avec les hurlocks, même si ces derniers étaient légèrement plus forts et robustes que leurs cousins. Quand à l'émissaire, il s'agissait d'une engeance plus intelligente, qui commandait les autres et était capable de lancer des sorts. J'aperçus aux extrémités du pont des pièges à ours finement dissimulés et en avertis mes compagnons avant de nous lancer au combat.

Daveth et moi décochèrent quelques flèches en direction des engeances les plus éloignées, tandis que Jory et Alistair s'occupaient des plus proches au corps à corps, nous pûmes de cette façon percé leurs rangs efficacement. Je m'élançai ensuite vers l'émissaire, esquivant au mieux ses projections de boules magiques, difficilement identifiables, d'autant que je n'étais pas versé dans les arcanes, mais assurément dangereuses. L'une d'elle parvint toutefois à m'atteindre, me projetant violemment au sol et m'écorchant douloureusement le bras gauche, la plaie saignait abondamment mais je m'efforçai de ne pas en tenir rigueur, je devais absolument me relever au plus vite et me débarrasser de cet émissaire. Daveth me permit heureusement de gagner du temps, plantant une flèche dans la jambe de mon ennemi qui vint perturber un instant sa concentration et m'éviter ainsi une seconde rafale. Daveth fut ensuite monopolisé par deux engeances l'obligeant à jeter momentanément son arc à terre pour les affronter à armes blanches. Les autres créatures autour de moi étaient occupées avec Alistair et Jory leur donnant par ailleurs pas mal de fil à retordre. L'excitation de la lutte me donna des ailes et fit taire pour un instant la douleur de ma blessure, j'atteignis l'émissaire avant que celui-ci ne me renvoie un de ses sorts et le bouscula violemment pour éviter en outre un coup de son bâton magique. Il ne dût pas s'y attendre et je profitai de son désarmement temporaire pour lui planter mon épée dans le torse, je levai contre toute attente mon bras touché pour retenir le sien qui s'apprêtait à donnait une dernière attaque. Je me débarrassai ensuite des autres engeances à proximité.

Une fois le combat terminé, Alistair insista pour soigner ma blessure mais je refusai et m'en occupa moi-même. Il alla alors aider Jory qui avait été touché dans le dos.

- _Eh bien quelle bataille ! _s'exclama Daveth. Puis il me regarda. _Vous m'avez impressionné _

_ma chère dame ! Quelle fougue et quelle endurance ! _

_- Merci de m'avoir aidé._ Lui répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Cela me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais cet humain m'avait été d'un soutien indéniable face à l'émissaire.

_- Oh je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Et puis c'est un réel plaisir de surveiller vos arrières. _

Je lui lançai un regard noir, qui calma très vite ses ardeurs !

- _Et votre blessure, ça va ? _me demanda Alistair.

_- Oui, rien de grave_.

Cela était assez douloureux sur le coup, je ressentais une légère faiblesse au bras gauche mais je pouvais néanmoins toujours m'en servir. Les baumes de l'Archiviste, réparateurs et apaisants, étaient très efficaces et d'ici quelques jours je n'aurais plus qu'une légère cicatrice.

La blessure de Jory était également bénigne.

_- Alors Alistair, où est cet avant poste de la Garde ?_

_- Nous y sommes presque, il se trouve au sud-est. _

_- Espérons ne plus croiser d'engeances d'ici là !_

Je me demandais vraiment ce que Jory faisait là, comme si être Garde des ombres ne s'apparentait qu'à une vulgaire mission et qu'ensuite il pourrait tranquillement rentrer chez lui ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait bien saisi que tout ceci n'était que le commencement et que des engeances on risquait de s'en coltiner pas mal, surtout si un Enclin est véritablement en marche.

Nous parvînmes finalement dans les ruines de l'avant poste tant convoité.

J'aperçus juste à l'entrée une de ces fleurs mentionnées par le maitre chien à Ostagar, je la cueilli et la glissa soigneusement sous mon armure.

En pénétrant dans ce qui resté de l'avant poste, nous découvrîmes un gros coffre cuivré qui avait souffert des affres du temps et des éléments. Je m'en approchai mais il était vide, et de toute évidence depuis bien longtemps. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'en informer Alistair qu'une voix séduisante et sifflante se fit entendre.

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ?_

Une belle femme brune vêtue d'une légère tenue de mage noire et bordeaux, descendit les restes d'un escalier qui ne menaient plus nulle part. Je me demande bien d'où elle pouvait venir, elle devait être experte en furtivité pour ainsi s'approcher sans m'alerter de sa présence.

_- Etes-vous des vautours ? Des charognards fouillant parmi les os blanchis d'un cadavre _

_depuis longtemps abandonné ? Ou bien n'êtes-vous que des intrus ayant pénétré sur mes _

_terres sauvages en quête d'une proie facile ?_

Elle s'avançait vers nous tout en continuant son introduction. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, comme tétanisés. Ah les hommes, présentez leur une belle femme sortie de nulle part pour les paralyser sur place !

Je ne la lâchai pas du regard, me préparant à devoir riposter à tout moment, et vint à la rencontre de ce corbeau aux traits délicats.

- _Nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre. _

_- Voilà quelque temps que je vous observe. « Où vont-ils ? Que font-ils ? »._

_Ces questions me taraudent. _

Elle continua sa marche, se frayant un chemin parmi nous pour se poster sur les bords de ces ruines, surplombant ainsi la vallée s'étendant au dessous.

- _Vous profanez des vestiges que nul n'a violés depuis une éternité. Pourquoi ?_

Je la suivis jusque là, les autre firent de même se tenant derrière moi.

Ils daignèrent enfin réagir, mû par leurs superstitions occultes.

- _C'est une barbare Chasind, prenez garde,_ intervint Alistair

- _C'est une sorcière ! Elle va tous nous transformer en crapauds !, _renchérit Daveth

_- Contes et légendes ne sont que fantasmes. Souffrez-vous donc de penser par vous-même ?_ Rétorqua notre visiteuse, avant de s'adresser directement à moi.

_Vous. Les femmes ne sont pas des créatures à s'effaroucher d'un rien. Dites moi votre nom _

_et j'en ferais autant._

_- Mon nom est Illyria. _

_- Et vous pouvez m'appeler Morrigan, si vous le souhaitez_.

Me répondit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Puis elle poursuivit.

_Oserais-je présumer de votre dessein ? Vous convoitiez les documents que renfermait ce _

_coffre. Et ils ont disparu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- « Disparu » ? C'est vous qui les avez volés, n'est-ce pas ? Sale sorcière… scélérate ! _vociféra Alistair.

- _Tant d'éloquence vous honore. Comment aurais-je pu voler des cadavres ?_

_- Sans grande difficultés à ce qu'il semble. Ces documents sont la propriété des Gardes des ombres, je vous conseille de nous les restituer. _

_- Je n'en ferais rien. Et pour cause : leur disparition n'est pas de mon fait. Et vous réclamer _

_d'un nom dépouillé ici du moindre sens ne suffira pas à m'intimider. _

Cet échange grotesque entre Morrigan et Alistair avait suffisamment duré, je repris donc la parole avant qu'Alistair ne relance leur joute verbale.

- _Alors qui les a fait disparaitre ? Vous devez sans doute le savoir._

Elle semblait connaitre ses terres comme son propre domaine et s'y aventurer en toute discrétion. Ces ruines ne lui étaient pas étrangères, tout comme à n'en pas douter le contenu de ce coffre.

- _Ma mère pour tout vous dire. _

_- Votre mère ? Pouvez-vous nous amener à elle ?_

Je n'accordais certes pas ma confiance à cette femme mystérieuse, mais néanmoins je prêtais foi à ses dires.

_- Une requête au combien opportune. Je vous aime bien._

_- Méfiez-vous. Pour l'instant, elle vous donne du « je vous aime bien », mais bientôt ce sera _

_« pouf ! la grenouille._

_- Elle veut nous fourrer dans son chaudron, je parie. Vous allez voir._

_- S'il y fait plus chaud que dans cette forêt, ce ne serait pas de refus._

_- Ca suffit ! Cessez donc vos superstitions enfantines !_

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Quand bien même il s'agissait d'une sorcière des terres sauvages, elle semblait disposée à nous aider. Nous n'avions de toute manière guère d'autres choix. Et puis j'étais bien placée pour savoir que les histoires sur les peuples « non-civilisés » bordant les contrées humaines et guères connus de leurs habitants shemlens avaient tendance à être exagérées, vulgarisées et transformées en contes horrifiques.

Nous la suivîmes alors jusqu'à une maisonnette au sud de Korcari, jonchée sur une petite colline Morrigan en tête, puis moi et pour finir nos trois joyeux lurons qui ne cessaient à messe basse de débattre sur notre situation et notre hôte.

Une vielle femme aux cheveux grisonnants mais aux yeux encore vifs, se tenait à l'entrée et nous attendait manifestement.

- _Hmm, c'est ce que je pensais._ Furent ces premiers mots à notre arrivée.

- _Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous nous attendiez ?_ ne pût s'empêcher de lancer Alistair.

- _Je ne veux rien de vous, et surtout pas vous faire croire quoi que ce soit. _

_Celui qui refuse l'évidence n'est pas moins sot que celui qui accepte le mensonge ! _

- _C'est une sorcière je vous dis ! On devrait pas lui parler._

_- Slience, Daveth ! A supposer que ce soit le cas, voulez-vous donc la courroucer !_ fut bien la première phrase censée de Jory en ce jour.

Et voilà c'était reparti pour le jappement de peurs superstitieuses.

- _Cela ne changera rien aux desseins de ce monde, mais je n'ai pas voix au chapitre. Croyez _

_ce qu'il vous plaira._

_Et vous ? Votre esprit elfique vous fait-il adopter un point de vue différent ? _

Pour tout dire cette vieille femme et sa fille m'intriguaient au plus haut point. J'ignorais si elles étaient effectivement des sorcières redoutables ou juste des mages apostats, mais il m'apparaissait comme une évidence qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

- _A dire vrai, je ne sais à quel avis me ranger…_

_- C'est une attitude plus sage qu'il n'y parait. Je sais que j'ignore tout… ou est-ce que je ne _

_sais rien ? Je ne sais jamais._

De plus en plus intrigante et déroutante, mais dotée d'une intelligence vive.

Elle continua ensuite en me fixant personnellement de son regard flamboyant.

- _Vous êtes auréolée de mystère… et pourtant j'ai foi. Vraiment ? Mais oui, ma foi !_

Cette réplique me perturba quelque peu, que fallait-il en comprendre ? Je l'ignorais à ce moment là…

Elle se détourna ensuite, revenant avec des parchemins en main.

- _Avant que ne commence le concert de jappements, sachez que votre sceau s'est rompu il y a _

_bien longtemps. C'est moi qui les ai protégés._

- _Vous... les avez protégés ? _s'étonna Alistair.

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Apportez les à votre Garde et avertissez-les que cet Enclin est une _

_menace bien plus grande qu'ils n'en ont conscience !_

L'envie de lui en demander davantage me démangeait mais je n'en fis rien, au vu du personnage elle m'aurait sans doute répondu par une réplique encore plus énigmatiques. Je me contentai donc de la remercier.

Morrigan nous raccompagna ensuite jusqu'au campement, sur la demande de sa mère, nous permettant ainsi d'éviter de croiser à nouveau des engeances. Ce sur quoi elle disparu aussi furtivement qu'elle nous été apparu la première fois.

Le crépuscule déployait désormais doucement et langoureusement ses sombres ailes annonçant la venue d'une myriade d'étoiles.

A peine revenus au campement, je fis une halte express au chenil prés duquel se tenait l'homme rencontré plus tôt, il veillait sur le mabari souffrant. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent à ma venue, emplis d'espoir. Je retirai la fleur que j'avais précautionneusement enveloppée dans un tissu, à l'abri dans ma cuirasse, et la lui tendis. Il me remercia avec enthousiasme, mais il avait encore besoin de mon aide pour pouvoir appliquer l'onguent à l'animal. Tandis qu'il s'atteler à préparer le remède, je me chargeai de museler le chien. A mon approche, l'animal me fixa de ses yeux noirs mais ce que j'y décernai n'était pas de la peur, j'y vis une lueur de respect et d'intelligence ainsi qu'une profonde douleur. Le maitre-chien pouvait désormais le soigner, il m'invita à revenir le voir après la bataille.

Duncan se trouvait toujours prés du feu, seul, et dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

Nous vînmes à sa rencontre.

- _Ah vous voilà de retour. Avez-vous réussi ?_

_- Oui. Mais nous avons rencontrés deux femmes pour le moins étranges, ce sont elles qui _

_détenaient les traités. Sans doute des apostats, tout du moins._

_- Les affaires de la Chantrie ne nous concernent pas. Nous avons les parchemins et les fioles, _

_par ailleurs les mages du Cercle ont achevé leurs préparatifs : nous pouvons donc _

_commencer le rituel immédiatement. _

_- Je suis prête. _

De toute façon, je n'avais plus guère le choix, c'était ça ou me laisser dévorer par la souillure, autant en finir dès maintenant, peu importe en quoi consister cette cérémonie.

_- Très bien, commençons. Alistair, guidez-les jusqu'au temple. _

Ce temple se trouvait prés de l'endroit où je vis Alistair pour la première fois, et s'avérait n'être en réalité qu'un simple autel sur lequel trônait un calice imposant qui attendait patiemment son office. De notre côté la patience ne fut guère au rendez-vous, les deux autres recrues se posaient tout un tas de question et ne cessaient d'appréhender l'Union, tout particulièrement Jory. Daveth, lui, prenait ça avec plus de philosophie, la fin justifie les moyens en somme. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Duncan coupa court à ce débat en revenant auprès de nous.

- _Ainsi débute la cérémonie de l'Union. _

_Les origines de la Garde des ombres remontent au premier Enclin. L'humanité était alors au _

_bord du gouffre. _

_Les premiers gardes des ombres burent le sang de l'engeance et apprirent à _

_dominer leur corruption. _

_Telle est la source de nos pouvoirs et de notre victoire. _

Sir Jory s'offusqua de cette nouvelle peu ragoûtante.

Alistair compléta les paroles de Duncan.

- _Quiconque survit à l'Union acquiert l'immunité à la souillure de l'engeance et peut _

_l'employer à terrasser l'Archidémon. _

- _Avant de commencer prononçons une nouvelle fois les mots des premiers d'entre nous. _

_Alistair ?_

La tête humblement baissée, nous nous tenions en cercle écoutant avec révérence.

_- Unissons-nous, frères et sœurs. _

_Unissons-nous dans les ombres contre lesquelles nous veillons. _

_Unissons-nous pour remplir ensemble notre devoir éternel. _

_A ceux qui vont mourir, je dis ceci : votre sacrifice ne sera pas oublié._

_Un jour prochain, nous vous rejoindrons dans la mort._

Voilà qui était des plus encourageants mais au moins on savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Duncan versa dans le calice la préparation des mages, complétée bien sûr du sang d'engeances que l'on avait récupéré. Quand au reste de la mixture, mystère…

_- Soumettez-vous à la souillure de l'engeance pour le bien du plus grand nombre._

Daveth fut le premier à boire. Quelques instants après il chancela brusquement, criant comme un loup agonisant, se tenant la tête comme si une chose monstrueuse s'y trouvait et le lacérait violemment de l'intérieur. Puis il releva le visage, ses yeux devenus d'un blanc opaque lançaient vers les cieux. Il mit genoux à terre, portant sa main à sa gorge, comme si cette fois ce mal tapi en lui l'enserrai avec avidité. Il finit par s'effondrer complètement, la mort l'avait emporté… Je restai bouche bée face à ce spectacle. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je me surpris à invoquer les Faiseurs, qu'ils prennent en pitié cette âme guerrière pour la porter dans un monde meilleur. Duncan se tourna immédiatement vers Jory, qui recula autant qu'il put, dégainant son arme. Il refusa de subir un tel sort, de mourir sans gloire. Duncan s'excusa d'avance, sincèrement, de ce qui allait se passer. Alistair était lui aussi navré, dans son mutisme, de la tournure des évènements. Quelques coups d'épée déchirant l'air et le combat pris fin, la lame de Duncan plongée dans le corps de ce pauvre homme, qui n'avait certes jamais eu l'étoffe d'un Garde des ombres mais ne méritait pas de finir ainsi.

Ce fut mon tour. Je portai le calice à mes lèvres, et senti coulait le long de ma gorge et dans mes entrailles ce liquide rougeâtre aussi ardent que la lave en fusion, aussi corrosif que le plus foudroyant des poisons. C'est comme si son essence s'insinua dans les moindres parcelles de mon corps et de mon âme, me transformant en… autre chose. Le bourdonnement constant qui m'avait hanté ces dernières heures se tut soudainement pour muter en un flot vertigineux d'images aussi réelles que si j'avais été projeté en leur sein : un grand Dragon, féroce et effrayant, m'apparut. Je… je pressentis comme une oppression fulgurante, comme s'il me voyait, me connaissait, savait ce que j'étais et me disait dans son rugissement bestial que l'Enclin était à nos portes. Puis plus rien…


	3. Partie III

_**« L'épée qui tue le roi, coupe les cordes qui maintiennent l'empire. »**_

_** Proverbe ancien**_

* * *

><p><em>- Vous êtes désormais une Garde des ombres. <em>

Ma tête avait vacillée et je m'étais manifestement effondrée à terre. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Duncan et Alistair étaient penchés sur moi, attendant que je reprenne connaissance.

Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une douleur aussi vive, indescriptible. Comme si mon corps s'était disloqué, se déchirant en lambeaux pour finalement se recomposer une nouvelle chair qui s'était greffée violemment à mon squelette. Cela parait insensé.

Je me relevai avec peine, légèrement nauséeuse. Un mal de crâne lancinant m'enserrant encore tel un étau.

- _C'est terminé. Bienvenue. _

_- Deux morts de plus… Lors de mon union, un seul d'entre nous avait péri, mais sa mort m'a __marquée à tout jamais. Je suis heureux que vous ayez survécu._

La sincérité des propos d'Alistair me troubla quelque peu, son ton triste et son air soulagé me firent l'écho d'une solitude pesante.

Duncan intervint à son tour, comme quelqu'un qui en a déjà beaucoup vu mais qui sait combien un tel fardeau est lourd à porter.

- _Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

Difficile à dire. Cette douleur… était inimaginable. Et cette vision… m'avait glacé le sang. Je la revoyais encore défilant dans mon esprit.

_- Je… je vais bien._

C'était la bonne réponse. Il fallait me laisser le temps de prendre conscience et de remettre mes idées en ordre. Je me sentais… différente. Toujours moi mais différente. En bien ou en mal, ça je ne saurais dire.

- _Avez-vous rêvé ? J'ai fait d'atroces cauchemars après mon Union._

_- Les rêves naissent de votre perception grandissante de l'engeance. Je vous l'expliquerai, __entre autres choses, au cours des mois à venir. __Prenez un peu de repos. Ensuite je vous demanderez de m'accompagner à une audience __devant le roi._

_- Une audience ?_

_- Le roi souhaite élaborer notre stratégie pour la bataille à venir, mais j'ignore pourquoi il a __requis votre présence. __Rejoignez-moi à l'aile ouest de ce bâtiment lorsque vous vous sentirez prête, dès que __possible._

Sur ce, Duncan s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Alistair. Je me demandais bien pourquoi le roi m'avait convié à ce conseil, je venais à peine d'arrivé, n'ayant pas fait preuve à son égard des courbettes d'usage lors de notre rencontre, je ne voyais pas très bien où était ma place là dedans.

Mes interrogations furent interrompues par Alistair.

- _Une dernière chose. Prenez ce pendentif contenant un peu de ce sang. Ainsi vous __n'oublierez jamais… ceux qui n'ont pas survécu._

Il me tendit un médaillon argenté abritant une infime trace du sang d'engeance. Je le contemplai un moment dans le creux de ma main avant de le mettre autour de mon cou. Je remerciai Alistair.

_- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. _

_- Vous vous parlez de Jory._

_- Il avait atteint le point de non retour, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer. __Pourquoi s'être opposé ainsi à Duncan, il n'aurait pas dû__...__. __Il ne méritait pas un tel sort._

_- Le secret de la Garde et de ce rituel, c'est ça ? _

_- Duncan n'avait pas d'autre choix._

Je ne répondis rien, ce n'était pas à moi d'en juger.

_- Vous ne devriez pas faire attendre le roi._

_- J'estime ne pas avoir ma place là-bas. Je ne comprends pas._

_- Cailan a toujours tenu les Gardes des ombres en haute estime, peut-être veut-il tout __simplement avoir l'occasion de vous féliciter. Et puis vous avez dû lui faire une forte __impression. Peu de gens osent toiser de cette manière le souverain de Férelden, à part __Loghain._

_- Oh._

_- Notre roi est de nature enjouée et à une forte propension à venir discutailler avec ses __soldats, alors votre entrevue n'est pas passée inaperçue. Mais ne vous en faites pas._

Alistair partit à son tour, je n'avais plus qu'à descendre rejoindre Duncan à présent, mon mal de crâne s'étant largement dissipé.

Une petite assemblée était réunie autour d'une grande table en bois ouvragé. Je me présentai au bon moment, le roi et son général se querellaient de vive voix, sous le regard gêné des autres convives, en l'occurrence les représentants du Cercle et de la Chantrie. Duncan semblait quand à lui familier de ce genre de véhémences.

- _Ma décision est irrévocable, je mènerai cet assaut aux côtés des Gardes des ombres._

_- C'est de la folie Cailan ! Le risque est trop grand pour que vous alliez jouer les héros en __première ligne._

_- Si tel est le cas, nous devrions peut-être nous résoudre à attendre les renforts orlésiens. _

_- Je le répète c'est pure sottise de voir en Orlaïs le salut de Férelden ! _

_- Pure sottise ? Non. Nos querelles avec les orlésiens appartiennent au passé… et rappelez- __vous qui est le roi._

_- Je suis heureux que de son vivant Maric n'est pas vu son fils offrir Férelden à ceux qui __nous ont opprimés un siècle durant !_

_- Alors nos forces actuelles devraient suffire, vous en conviendrez ? __Duncan, vos hommes sont-ils prêts ?_

_- Oui, Majesté._

_- Et voilà la recrue que j'ai rencontrée plus tôt ? Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent. _

_- Merci._ Fut la seule réponse digne d'intérêt que je trouvai à lui formuler.

Inutile de s'appesantir sur le fait que je me serais bien passée de tout cela et que j'aurais tout donné pour que les évènements prennent une tournure différente. Mais quoi qu'il en soit j'étais là et je ne comptais pas me défiler.

- _Vous pouvez être fière de rallier leurs rangs. Nous aurons bien besoin de tous les vôtres._

_- Votre fascination pour la gloire et les légendes nous perdra tous, Cailan. __Soyez raisonnable._

_- Soit. Formulez votre stratégie. Les Gardes des ombres et moi-même poussons les __engeances à charger, et puis ?_

Cailan prit appui sur la table face à lui, sur laquelle prenait place une immense carte du fort et de ses alentours. Loghain fit de même.

_- Vous transmettrez à la tour d'Ishal l'ordre d'allumer le fanal pour que mes troupes __chargent depuis leur couvert._

_- Pour prendre en tenaille les engeances, c'est vrai. Et qui allumeras le fanal ?_

_- J'ai y posté quelques hommes. C'est une tâche cruciale mais guère périlleuse. _

_- Alors dépêchons notre élite. Détachez-y Alistair et notre jeune Garde des ombres. _

- _Très bien._

Encore une fois je ne lui offris qu'une réplique brève. Il faut dire que la journée avait été longue.

- _Vous faites trop confiance à ces Gardes des ombres. Est-ce bien sage ?_

_- Cessez de voir le mal partout Loghain. Les Gardes des ombres luttent contre l'Enclin, __tous autant qu'ils sont._

Entre le roi trop zélé et le tiern trop méfiant, ils se sont bien trouvés.

- _Majesté, il pourrait être judicieux d'envisager l'apparition de l'archidémon._

L'archidémon… ce Dragon qui m'était apparu. La légende veut que les engeances s'évertuent à rechercher un des anciens dieux qui ont détourné la première fois les humains de leur Créateur, et une fois qu'elles l'ont trouvé, elles le réveillent le souillant de leur corruption. Ainsi naît un Enclin.

La bataille de demain s'annonçait rude et de grande envergure, le gros de la horde sera face à nous. Mais j'espère que cet archidémon ne se montrera pas à leur tête, je crains que nos forces actuelles ne soient pas suffisantes.

- _Il n'y a eu aucun signe de dragon dans les terres sauvages._

_- N'est-ce pas la raison de votre présence, Duncan ?_

_- Mais… Certes, Majesté._

Pauvre Duncan, je pense qu'il s'attendait à un plan bien mieux échafaudé, surtout en prévention d'une éventuelle entrée en scène de l'archidémon.

- _Qu'il me tarde d'en être à ce moment de gloire ! Les gardes des ombres, aux côtés du roi __de Férelden face à l'immonde menace._

_- Oui, Cailan. Pour notre plus grande gloire à tous. _Ajouta Lohain.

Ces dernières paroles me firent l'effet d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Quelque chose sonnait faux...

* * *

><p>Tous partirent rejoindre leur tente, Duncan et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le secteur de la Garde.<p>

- _La bataille débutera demain à l'aube. Je vous dirais à vous et Alistair ce qui vous attend le __moment venu. En attendant essayez de dormir un peu, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos __forces demain._

_- Comment envisagez-vous cette bataille ?_

_- Tout devrait bien se passer, à condition que l'archidémon ne daigne pas se montrer. _

Alistair et les autres gardes se trouvaient tous là, autour du feu, à rire et à parler bruyamment. Un dernier moment de détente avant le combat du lendemain. Les humains avaient cette particularité à toujours faire la fête, en toutes circonstances. Pour ma part, je ne me sentais pas à ma place parmi eux, j'avais au contraire besoin de calme et de tranquillité en cette nuit. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient bousculés dans ma tête depuis cette funeste virée dans la caverne perdue de Bréciliane.

J'errai quelques instants au cœur du campement, profitant de la fraicheur et de la sérénité du soir. Je levai les yeux au ciel, la pleine lune arborait une aura rouge autour d'elle, signe de mauvaise augure. Par ailleurs l'horizon menaçant rencontré dans les terres sauvages s'était déplacé jusqu'ici, le temps ne sera pas clément demain matin.

Ma route croisa celle d'une mage d'âge mûr qui se présenta sous le nom de Wynne, elle me salua poliment et engagea brièvement la conversation avec moi.

_- Vous ne parvenez pas à trouver le sommeil, jeune fille._

_- Pas vraiment…_

_- C'est compréhensible. Au vu de ce qui nous attend demain. __Vous êtes la dernière recrue de Duncan, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez être fière, il lui en __faut beaucoup pour l'impressionner._

Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque, que je considérais comme rhétorique. Je laissai vaguer mon regard dans les parages, l'agitation du camp que j'avais côtoyé toute la journée durant n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_- Dites-moi que savez-vous des engeances et de leur connexion avec l'Immatériel ?_

Ce que les humains nommaient Immatériel, nous l'appelions l'Après : le monde des rêves et des esprits.

- _Je sais ce qu'en disent vos légendes : les mages tévintides qui ont pénétré l'Immatériel et __corrompus la Cité de votre Créateur dans leur arrogance, mais ils ont été contaminé par __leur propre souillure et sont devenus les premières engeances, rejetées sur Terre…_

_- Votre savoir m'enchante._

Lorsque j'étais jeune, quand notre clan faisait halte en bordure des contrées humaines, la curiosité qui me caractérisait me poussait à fureter près des villages shems. Je déambulais parfois même sur la place des marchés, encapuchonnée, passant inaperçue. J'ai donc pu à loisir observer leur us et coutumes, et entendre leurs légendes. Leur Chantrie répandant sans vergogne son Cantique de la lumière. Le bien fondé de ces légendes n'est jamais clairement apparu, et tout cela n'est pour moi que propagande et lutte de pouvoir. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est la seule version qui existe quand à l'origine des engeances, elle fut donc admise par la majorité.

- _Votre Chantrie raconte beaucoup d'histoires. _

_- Il se peut qu'il s'agisse d'une allégorie censée nous rappeler que nous sommes la source __de nos propres souffrances. C'est une explication qui en vaut une autre._

Cette mage me semblait d'une sagesse comparable à celle de l'Archiviste. Ces propos étaient emprunts de bon sens.

- _Voilà qui donne matière à réfléchir. _

_- En effet, il est bon de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. __Pour vaincre l'engeance, nous devons dépasser nos querelles personnelles. Hélas tout le __monde ne semble pas l'avoir compris. __Mais vous devriez aller vous reposer, je vais moi-même rejoindre ma tente. __Puisse la chance vous sourire au combat de demain, puisse-t-elle nous sourire à tous._

Je saluai Wynne et retourna auprès de la Garde, leur nombre avait diminué, beaucoup s'étaient décidé à aller dormir.

Je tentai à mon tour, vainement, de trouver le sommeil dans la tente. Mon aravel me manquait. A cette époque de l'année, Tamlen et moi avions coutume de veiller tard, dormant parfois à la belle étoile. Nous essayions de nommer les constellations qui voguaient sur l'azur enténébrée, inventant des contes narrant leur épopée jusqu'à notre monde où elles nous éclairaient de leur grandeur, afin que jamais dans les sombres profondeurs de la nuit nous ne perdions espoir.

Je m'endormis finalement ainsi, dans ma rêverie fantaisiste du passé, sur une simple couverture posée à même l'herbe.

* * *

><p>La rosée du matin vint me réveiller délicatement, le campement était encore assoupi mais lui aussi sur le point de s'éveiller à ce jour terrible. L'air était glacé, un brouillard se profilait à l'horizon. Je percevais à peine le lever du soleil qui naissait timidement. Les nuages s'amassaient au dessus de nos têtes.<p>

Nous voilà au point du jour, près du grand brasier, Duncan nous avait réunis moi et Alistair pour nous donner nos dernières directives. Les soldats affluaient de part et d'autre s'engageant vers le champ de bataille, prêt à jouer leur rôle, arme au poing et paré de détermination.

- _Alistair et vous devez vous rendre à la tour d'Ishal et allumer le fanal. _

_- Comment ? Je ne participerai pas à la bataille ?_

_- Le roi l'a lui-même exigé Alistair. Si vous n'allumez pas le fanal, les hommes du tien __Loghain ne sauront pas à quel moment lancer leur charge._

_- Pourquoi faudrait-il deux gardes des ombres pour embraser une torche ? Un seul y __suffirait amplement._

_- Alistair n'a pas tort._

_- Nous n'avons guère le choix, nous devons obéir au roi. Si nous voulons vaincre l'ennemi, __nous devons tous jouer notre rôle, qu'il vous agrée ou non._

_- Oui, bon. J'ai compris. Mais autant vous prévenir : si jamais le roi me demande d'enfiler __une robe et de danser la caracole, je refuse tout net, engeance ou pas !_

_- J'aimerais beaucoup assister à pareille spectacle, je crois. _

_- Moi agitant mes robes devant l'engeance ? Le temps qu'ils s'en remettent, vous n'auriez __plus qu'à les cueillir comme des fruits trop mûrs. __Mais je préférerais nettement vous y voir : vous feriez sensation._

Duncan poussa un soupir d'exaspération et de découragement. Alistair était effectivement un cas unique, je doute qu'il en existe deux comme lui. Néanmoins sa petite plaisanterie, toute considération mise à part, avait eu le mérite de détendre un peu cette atmosphère pesante.

- _Le moment venu, nous vous enverrons un signal. Je vais rejoindre les autres. A compter de __cet instant, vous serez livrés à vous-même. Faites honneur à la Garde des ombres_

_- Duncan… Puisse le créateur vous protéger. _

_- Puisse-t-il nous protéger tous._

L'heure était grave. De mon côté je ne m'en remettais pas au Créateur mais aux Faiseurs qu'ils guident nos pas à travers la tourmente, elfes ou non.

Je suivis donc Alistair, lui seul connaissait le chemin menant à la tour. Nous repassâmes sur le pont que j'avais traversé lors de mon arrivé pour rejoindre le campement.

La pluie commençait à déferler, l'orage grondait zébrant le ciel morose de ses apparitions électriques. La bataille allait avoir lieu en contrebas, dans la vallée qui s'étendait sous le pont. L'armée du roi se tenait debout, attendant le moment de la charge. Les soldats empaquetés, arme à la main, les larmes du ciel ruisselant sur leur cuirasse, comme si leur Créateur lui-même pleurait pour eux et ce qui les attendait. J'aperçus une prêtresse prodiguant les dernières prières. La tension était palpable même vu du dessus. Le roi s'avança, Duncan à ses côtés. Puis la horde d'engeance fit son entrée telle un brouillard fantomatique à l'orée des bois, faisant face à l'armée. Cette masse monstrueuse ferait pâlir n'importe quel soldat émérite. J'ignore combien ils étaient mais j'eu l'impression que ça n'en finissais pas, qu'ils pouvaient en surgir d'autres à tout instant du plus profond de la forêt. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent du regard un bref instant, à celui qui le premier donnerait l'ordre d'attaquer. Ce fut un émissaire hurlock qui fit le premier geste, la horde déferla aussitôt en direction de l'armée, comme la Peste prête à infecter le monde. Le roi donna alors le signal aux archers de lancer leurs flèches enflammées, telles des nuées d'insectes fulgurantes et mortelles, qui s'abattirent proprement sur les premières lignes ennemies. Les chiens de guerres furent ensuite envoyés, ces fiers et braves mabaris, parés de peintures de guerre rouges, noires et blanches. Ils se ruèrent avec aplomb sur les engeances, les plus chanceux égorgeant leurs victimes, les plus malheureux empalés sur la lame ennemie.

Le roi cria avec conviction : « Pour Férelden ! » et ce fut au tour des soldats, de ces centaines de soldats de s'élancer face à leur destin.

Du haut du pont nous assistâmes à la scène, au début de la bataille. Nous nous faufilions au travers des archers et des catapultes dressaient sur le chemin, évitant de peu une énorme boule de feu qui vint percutait le centre de l'édifice, emportant dans son sillage les soldats qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'écarter.

Enfin, nous atteignîmes la cour de la tour d'Ishal, à peine arrivés qu'un soldat et un mage nous accostèrent, visiblement désemparés.

_- Vous êtes Gardes des ombres ? La Tour ! Elle est aux mains de l'ennemi ! _

Alistair regarda son interlocuteur d'un air perplexe et inquiet :

- _Que voulez-vous dire, expliquez-vous soldat !_

_- Les engeances ont surgi des chambres souterraines ! Elles sont partout et la plupart de nos __hommes sont morts !_

Alistair répondit avec aplomb au garde :

_- Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir allumer le fanal nous même ! _

De toute façon c'était ce qui était prévu non… enfin les engeances en moins !

Je me rappelai alors les paroles du tiern Loghain « une mission cruciale mais guère périlleuse ». Ah, quelle plaisanterie ! Visiblement ce fin stratège avait omis plusieurs petits détails dans son plan si parfait… Qu'importe, nous devions venir à bout de ses engeances, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de l'armée du roi et de la Garde. Oui, un autre détail, le plan de bataille ne pouvait avoir de chance de réussir que si les troupes de Loghain ralliaient à temps la première vague pour mettre les engeances en difficultés…

Heureusement tout les soldats gardant la tour n'avaient pas péri sous les assauts-surprise des engeances, beaucoup se battaient encore dans la cour. Ils semblaient plutôt bien s'en sortir, nous foncions alors directement vers l'entrée du monument, pas de temps à perdre quoi qu'il en soit. Le mage et le soldat nous suivirent pour nous prêter main-forte. L'aide des arcanes était particulièrement la bienvenue, offrant à nos lames la fureur des flammes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le calme des lieux laissa vite place au bruit sourd des combats. Je désamorçai un fil de détente relié à une barrique d'acide, tandis que le mage projeta une boule de feu sur un genlock prêt à tirer à vue. Des barricades se dressaient un peu partout, faites de tonneaux et de matériaux en bois provenant des meubles qui peuplaient auparavant le rez-de chaussée de cette tour, le tout incendié bien évidemment. Des corps ensanglantés et des crânes au bout de piques encerclaient des statues qui m'étaient étrangères, elles aussi appareillées des profanations des engeances, à l'instar des ruines de Korcari.

Sur le chemin nous conduisant au premier étage, nous passâmes à côté d'une crevasse profonde, débouchant probablement vers les galeries souterraines d'où étaient sorties ces engeances.

Nous parvînmes rapidement et sans grandes difficultés à bout de ces monstres, le rez-de chaussée fut le moins envahi des trois étages que comptait ce bâtiment.

Tandis que nous montions les marches des escaliers, Alistair s'indigna.

_- Par le souffle du Créateur ! Que font ces engeances aussi loin de la horde ? Nous étions __censés ne rencontrer aucune résistance !_

_- Vous vous plaignez pourtant de ne pas avoir à combattre ?_

_- Tiens. Oui, c'est vrai. Ma foi, à quelque chose malheur est bon. __Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons faire vite ! Il faut que nous atteignons le sommet de la __tour pour allumer le fanal à temps ! C'est ce que guette le tiern Loghain !_

_- Je sais, Alistair. Nous y arriverons. _

Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Nous nettoyâmes le premier étage aussi bien que le rez-de-chaussée, le soldat qui nous accompagnait se servit d'une des balistes présentes dans la salle principale de ce niveau pour frapper les engeances à distance, tandis que moi et Alistair nous en occupions au corps à corps, aidé par le mage et ses sorts de paralysie.

Le deuxième étage fut déjà plus problématique, les engeances étaient plus nombreuses.

Des mabaris, enfermés dans des cages, ne cessaient de s'agiter, trépignant d'envie de combattre eux aussi. Je les libérai, étonnée que les engeances ne les ai pas tués sans pitié dans leur position de faiblesse. Ils se battirent ainsi à nos côtés, nous aidant à désinfecter cette zone. Un chef de meute genlock se précipita à ma rencontre, juste après avoir ouvert les cages. Il abattit ses deux armes sur moi impactée par les miennes, me faisant chanceler légèrement. Je concentrai tout la force dont je disposai pour le repousser immédiatement à l'aide de mes lames. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de retenter une nouvelle attaque. Je l'esquivai en m'abaissant, en profitant pour glisser ma jambe dans ses pieds lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Je me relevai aussitôt et plonger mon épée dans sa gorge.

Enfin, nous empruntâmes le dernier escalier menant au dernier étage de cette tour, le sommet où trônait le fanal. Quelle ne fut ma surprise quand, lorsque nous nous précipitâmes dans la salle du brasier, un ogre gigantesque se trouvait là, finissant de dévorer la tête d'un pauvre soldat, mort heureusement depuis un moment déjà.

Cette créature était énorme, par les Faiseurs ! Elle se retourna vers nous, rugissant de tout son râle, montrant ses grands crocs aiguisés et crachant la puanteur des entrailles des hommes qu'elle avait déchiquetés. Le spectacle était accablant d'effroi. Je retins la nausée qui s'empara de moi, les autres s'étaient figés sur place l'espace de quelques secondes. Courage, on ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Même si cette bataille n'a jamais été la mienne au départ, j'étais Garde des ombre à présent, et quoi que je pense de ces humains il était de mon devoir d'honorer la charge qui m'incombait, d'honorer mon clan, d'honorer mon serment.

L'ogre courut dans notre direction, nous obligeant à rouler de côté pour esquiver sa charge, tandis qu'il se cogna contre le mur. J'en profitai pour enduire mes lames d'extrait de viveracine que j'emportais toujours avec moi et que je réservais pour les adversaires coriaces. Ces plantes, inoffensives en soi, possédaient des feuilles contenant du poison. Elles avaient la faculté de provoquer des dégâts supplémentaires et une éventuelle étourderie chez l'ennemi. Face à un tel monstre, les effets seraient moindres que pour un gabarit normal, mais cela valait la peine d'être tenté.

Le mage se tenait à bonne distance de l'ogre, lui envoyant alternativement des décharges électriques et des boules de feu. Alistair et le soldat avaient l'avantage de se battre à l'épée et au bouclier, ce dernier les protégeant un minimum des coups de la bête. De mon côté, je fis le tour, n'étant pas dans le champ de vision et d'action de l'ogre, pour le surprendre en traitre. Inutile de se battre à la loyale face à un tel adversaire, la ruse était encore le meilleur moyen de le vaincre. Je m'élançai donc sur son dos, planta mes lames empoisonnées dans sa chair, m'en servant également comme points d'appui et d'avancement, lui infligeant plusieurs percées. L'ogre détourna alors son attention des autres, pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces épines dérangeantes qui charcutaient sa colonne. J'avais enfoncées suffisamment mes armes pour qu'elles me maintiennent autant que possible ainsi harnachée sur l'animal qui se débattait avec fureur. Je fus finalement projetée de côté, mes lames ayant délogées le corps du monstre, et atterrit brutalement sur le sol de la pièce. J'entendis, je crois, mes os craqués. L'ogre, enragé plus que jamais, semblait décider à me le faire payer. Il s'avança vers moi. Le mage continuant à lui envoyer ses sorts, de paralysie cette fois, comprenant, au vu des traces verdâtres laissaient dans le dos de la bête, que j'avais usé de poison hallucinogène sur lui. Ainsi l'animal finit par montrer des signes d'étourdissement, sa démarche se ralentit, sa tête secouait de tout côté comme déboussolée. Alistair et le soldat continuait de le frapper dans les pattes, ce qui finit par le faire mettre genoux à terre. Il était face à moi, à ma merci le temps de quelques secondes. Sans tenir compte de mes blessures, je me précipitai sur lui et plongea mes lames, encore enduites de reste de poison, en plein cœur. Il poussa un hurlement à faire trembler tout l'édifice, tandis que je m'écartai pour le laisser s'effondrer sur le sol.

Je me relevai avec peine et me dirigea vers le fanal, je fis signe au mage de nous offrir un dernier petit tour dont il avait le secret. Il s'exécuta, enflammant les bûches dans la cheminée. Le feu crépitant s'insinua dans ses conduits, libérant le brasier que tous attendaient et qui devait signifier leur salut.

Alistair ne put réprimer la joie d'avoir mené à bien notre mission, au vu des impondérables auxquels on avait dû faire face.

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons réussi !_

Pour ma part, je sortis de ma besace un des derniers cataplasmes curatifs qui me restaient de l'Archiviste et l'appliqua sur mes blessures. Le baume les soulagea et s'activa à débuter leur guérison.

Puis je me relevai, prête à combattre de nouveau s'il le fallait. Alistair semblait lui aussi tout aussi disposé.

- _Allons rejoindre Duncan et Cailan pour leur prêter main forte. Notre tâche ici est terminée __après tout !_

Le soldat et le mage qui nous accompagnaient étaient redescendus voir où en étaient les autres gardes dans la cour.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à notre tour vers la porte de sortie, quand celle-ci fut soudainement enfoncée par une horde d'engeances. Nous n'avons guère eu l'occasion de porter les premiers coups, que ces créatures nous submergèrent. Je reçu une flèche à l'épaule qui me fit vaciller, mes yeux se fermèrent malgré moi. Et ce fut de nouveau le néant, un peu comme ce qui s'était passé dans la caverne avec Tamlen.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, sur le champ de bataille.<p>

La tour d'Ishal a laissé jaillir un feu immense à son sommet, tel un phare dans la pénombre de ce jour. Le temps n'est toujours pas clément, à ce point que l'on se croirait à la tombée de la nuit. Les nuages aussi sombres qu'épais recouvrent la totalité du ciel et n'autorisent aucune lueur à effleurer la terre ferme. Les orages et les éclairs n'ont toujours pas cessé leur ballet. Et la pluie accompagne ce chant funèbre pour purifier le drame qui est en train de prendre place ici-bas.

Loghain et son second observent l'horizon, attendant le signal. Lorsque celui-ci apparait, le tiern sonne la retraite de ses troupes, au grand étonnement de son second qui n'émet qu'une légère protestation avant de finalement obéir aux ordres de son commandant.

De l'autre côté, le combat fait rage. Les soldats du roi et de la Garde luttent avec force et bravoure, mais les engeances ne semblent pas faiblir, leur nombre est toujours aussi conséquent.

Duncan vient tout juste de tuer un énième hurlock de plus, quand un murmure vient éveiller ses sens. Il se retourne alors aussi vite que possible, prêt à frapper, mais n'a pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, qu'un ogre aussi impressionnant que celui évoquait plus haut, l'écarte du chemin d'un revers de bras. Sa cible est en fait bien plus attrayante qu'un Garde des ombres, bien plus même que le chef de la Garde. Dans son armure flamboyante, tachetée du rouge du sang de ses ennemis, le roi Cailan ne se doute pas de ce qui se dirige vers lui, trop occupé à combattre les engeances. Il a à peine le temps de faire volteface et de brandir son épée, que l'ogre l'empoigne violemment entre ses doigts robustes, qui lui enserrent la taille. Il rapproche le jeune roi près de sa gueule, le monstre le fixant de ses yeux noirs incompréhensibles mais comme animés d'une lueur sauvage et consciente de ce que représente une telle action. Puis il rugit soudainement, élevant Cailan encore plus haut dans les airs qui gémit d'horreur, sachant pertinemment que cette pourriture sera la dernière chose qu'il verra avant de sombrer dans les limbes et que cette bataille ne connaitra jamais le succès escompté. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il voyait les choses, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il voulait finir. Lui qui vibrait encore de tant de rêves et d'idéaux. L'ogre, le regard toujours posé sur Cailan - cette fois empli de haine et de bestialité, exerce une pression brutale et rapide sur le corps de ce souverain désavoué. Les os se craquent immédiatement, tel un pantin désarticulé. Puis l'ogre jette négligemment sa victime, comme on jetterait un jouet cassé dont on ne veut plus. Le roi retombe sur des soldats, sous les yeux anéantis de Duncan. Ce dernier lance son regard vers le meurtrier, qui s'extasie de son acte, poussant un grognement de victoire dans une position de fierté. Cela ne fait ni une ni deux dans le sang bouillonnant du chef de la Garde des ombres, qui se relève aussitôt et s'élance droit sur l'objet de sa colère. Epée et dague en mains, il saute sur la bête qui ne s'y attend pas, comme si sa haine et sa peine lui donnaient des ailes. Il plonge profondément ses armes dans le torse de la créature, tournant violemment les lames dans les blessures causées, répétant le geste à plusieurs reprises, la bête hurlant de douleur et incapable d'ordonner à ses muscles le moindre mouvement de défense. L'ogre, à bout de force, finit par s'écrouler sur le sol boueux de la vallée. La bête n'est plus, le crime a été vengé. Duncan, grièvement blessé aux côtes, trouve la force de se relever et de boiter jusqu'au cadavre de Cailan. Il s'effondre presque, à genoux devant la silhouette inerte et ensanglantée du jeune roi, qui était promis à un bel avenir. Puis ses yeux dévient vers la bataille encore enragée qui se poursuit, à l'avantage des engeances. Puis ils s'élèvent vers la tour, vers le fanal, qui brûle de tout son éclat comme il se doit. Mais les troupes de Loghain ne sont pas là. Où sont-elles ? Il réalise le goût amer de la trahison et de la défaite. Quel gâchis ! Il espère qu'Alistair et la nouvelle recrue Illyria soient toujours en vie, ils sont le dernier espoir de la Garde, le dernier espoir de Férelden, le dernier espoir de parvenir à mettre malgré tout un terme à cet Enclin et à toute cette folie. Un groupe d'engeances mené par un émissaire, hache à la main, courent vers lui. Il les dévisage, maudissant ces créatures abjectes et la désolation qu'elle cause. La hache s'apprête à frapper. Et elle frappe…

* * *

><p>- <em>Vos yeux s'ouvrent enfin. Mère en sera ravie.<em>

Je me réveillai dans un modeste lit, vraisemblablement dans une hutte tout aussi modeste. Je me redressai sous les draps, je ne portais plus mon armure et un bandage recouvrait mon abdomen. Je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux. Puis mon regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui venait de me parler, elle par contre je la reconnaissais. Il s'agissait de Morrigan, l'apostat des terres sauvages. Je devais être dans la petite maison de sa mère. Je ne lui répondis pas de suite, et elle attendit patiemment que je recouvre mes esprits. Je me souvenais, la bataille d'Ostagar, la tour d'Ishal, l'ogre, les engeances déferlant sur nous… et puis…

_- Que sont devenues les engeances ? Comment ai-je atterri ici ?_

_- Vous avez été blessée et Mère vous a secouru. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?_

_- Si… d'avoir été submergée par les engeances…_

_- Mère a réussi d'extrême justesse à vous tirer du danger, votre ami et vous._

Cet « ami » ne pouvait être qu'Alistair. Quand au reste, je ne me souvenais de rien, je devais déjà avoir perdu connaissance à ce moment là.

_- Comment ?_

_- Peut-être s'est-elle transformée en aigle géant et vous a arrachés tous deux au sommet de __la tour, chacun pris dans une serre. __Si cette fable ne vous abuse pas, je vous suggère d'aller trouver Mère. Peut-être sa version __vous conviendra-t-elle._

_- Très bien… Mais que sont devenus les Gardes des ombres ? Et le roi ?_

Trop de questions m'encombraient soudainement l'esprit, comme un flot d'énigmes insolubles.

_- Aucun n'a survécu. __L'homme censé répondre à votre signal s'est retiré de la bataille. Les engeances ont enlevé __la victoire. Ceux qu'il a abandonnés ont tous été massacrés. __Votre ami accueille la nouvelle avec une certaine…. amertume. Depuis que M__ère lui a __annoncé, il dérive de colère en chagrin. __Il attend dehors._

Ainsi donc, ils étaient tous morts… Loghain. Mais pourquoi avoir agi ainsi, pourquoi abandonné ainsi ses propres compagnons ?

- _N'y a-t-il donc aucun autre survivant à part nous ?_

_- Les rares survivants ont fui éperdus. La vallée abrite désormais un spectacle des plus __sinistres__._

_- J'imagine oui…_

_- J'en doute._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Vous souhaitez vraiment que je vous le décrive ?_

_- Oui… faites donc._

_- J'ai eu tout loisir d'observer le champ de bataille. Le tableau est… obscène. Les engeances __se disputent les cadavres elles s'en nourrissent, je crois. Elles recherchent des survivants __et les entraînent dans les abimes. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi._

Je comprenais pourquoi elle voulait m'épargner cette vision d'horreur.

Mais pourquoi, par Fen'Harel, les engeances emportaient-elles les survivants. Je n'osais imaginer quels étaient leurs desseins et le sort qu'elles leur réservaient dans les tréfonds…

_- Bien… Inutile de faire attendre plus longtemps votre mère._

_- J'en conviens. _

Morrigan quitta la pièce, je me levai pour enfiler mes vêtements et me passer un coup d'eau fraiche sur le visage, une petite bassine ayant été posée à cette intention sur une table près de la cheminée. Je me sentais encore engourdie mais devinais que mes blessures avaient été considérablement résorbées. La maitresse des lieux avait dû user de remèdes puissants pour accélérer ainsi la guérison.

Lorsque je sortis dehors, Alistair se tenait pensif près du petit lac en face de la maisonnette. La vieille femme se tenant en retrait non loin de là.

- _Vous voyez ? Voici votre amie de la Garde. Vous n'aviez nulle raison de vous inquiétez __pour elle, jeune homme._

Alistair se retourna alors, et fit quelques pas dans ma direction. Ses yeux jusqu'à présent ternes s'illuminèrent un peu en me voyant.

_- Vous êtes en vie ? Je vous croyais morte pour de bon. _

_- Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser d'une elfe dalatienne. Le jour où les engeances auront __raison de moi n'est pas encore venu._

Son soulagement ne masqua pour autant pas l'amertume qui le consumait et c'est d'une voix faible et emplie de tristesse qu'il me dit :

_- Duncan est mort. Les Gardes des ombres, le roi… Ils sont tous morts. _

_J'ai peine à y croire, sans l'intervention de la mère de Morrigan, nous aurions partagé le __même sort._

_- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, mon garçon._

_- Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas… quel est votre nom ?_

_- Les noms sont de délicieuses frivolités. Les Chasinds m'appellent Flémeth, ce nom fera __l'affaire pour le moment._

_- Vous êtes la Flémeth des légendes ? Daveth avait raison… vous êtes la sorcières des terres __sauvages n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Quelle importance ? Je connais des bribes de magie qui vous ont été à tous deux salutaires, __que vous importe-il d'autre ?_

Mon peuple, et particulièrement mon clan, connaissaient le nom de Flémeth. Nous l'appelions Asha'bellanar, « la femme de nombreuses années ». Notre Archiviste nous avait conté sa légende, et nous la savions dotée de redoutables pouvoirs. Lorsque Tamlen et moi avions pénétré sans autorisation dans l'aravel de l'Archiviste, j'étais tombée sur une gravure d'Asha'bellanar, à une époque qui semblait lointaine, elle était alors plus jeune une longue chevelure blanche descendant en cascade enneigée dans son dos, vêtue d'une armure de mage et munie d'un bâton en main. Notre Archiviste semblait bien la connaitre, comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontrée… mais nous avions eu beau l'interroger vivement à ce sujet, elle ne nous fit aucune déclaration.

Quoi qu'il en soit cette vieille femme avait raison, au final qu'importe qui elle était, nous lui devions la vie.

- _Merci pour votre aide. Mais pourquoi nous avoir sauvés ?_

_- Je ne pouvais pas laisser toute la Garde des ombres mourir le même jour, non ? Sinon qui __pourrait s'occuper de vaincre l'Enclin._

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvé Duncan ? _répliqua Alistair, naturellement touché au plus au point par la disparition de son mentor. _Il est… était… notre chef._

_- Je suis désolée pour Duncan. Le jour viendra où vous pourrez pleurer sa mort… dans les __heures sombres qui précèdent la vengeance, comme disait ma mère. __Jusque là faites votre devoir. Celui des Gardes des ombres, qui a toujours été d'unir les __royaumes contre l'Enclin. Ou bien les choses ont-elles à ce point changé ?_

C'était cette fois à moi qu'elle s'adressait. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais comme l'impression que tout le monde se tournait vers moi depuis mon recrutement par Duncan. Ce fut déjà le cas dans les terres sauvages, et dans la tour d'Ishal. Possédais-je une aura qui attirait les gens et les inclinaient à se reposer sur moi ?

- _Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce rôle mais je ne compte pas laisser ce mal ravageait le monde. _

_- Mais nous étions si proches de la victoire ! Pourquoi Loghain a-t-il fait une chose __pareille ?_

_- Le cœur des hommes est parfois plus perfide que celui des suppôts du mal. __Peut-être croit-il que l'Enclin se réduit à une armée qu'il peut défaire sur un champ de __bataille. Il ignore quel mal, quelle sinistre puissance réside à sa source._

Flemeth paraissait en connaitre suffisamment sur l'Enclin. Cela ne devrait guère me surprendre si elle était véritablement la sorcière des légendes.

_- L'archidémon._

_- Alors nous devons le trouver et le vaincre._

Aussi invraisemblable que cela résonna au creux de mes oreilles pointues, c'était la seule issue possible pour renvoyer cet Enclin dans les abimes dont il avait surgi.

_- Seuls ? Jamais la Garde des ombres n'a vaincu un archidémon sans le concours des __armées d'une demi-douzaine de nations. __Sans compter que… je ne sais pas comment faire._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ? Ignorez-vous comment tuer un archidémon, ou comment lever une __armée ? Je vois là deux questions très distinctes. La Garde des ombres n'a-t-elle dons plus __aucun allié ? _S'étonna Flemeth.

_- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. Duncan avait fait appel à la Garde d'Orlaïs. Et le iarl __Eamon ne se rendra pas sans combattre, j'en suis certain._

_- Ce sera notre parole contre celle du tiern. Pensez-vous que ce iarl nous croira ?_

Je n'étais pas très au fait de la politique humaine, et je ne connaissais pas leurs puissants. Loghain n'était pas moins que le conseiller du roi, qui sait ce qu'il avait pu raconter en revenant au palais…

_- Je le connais, il était l'oncle de Cailan, c'est un homme bon et respecté de tout le __Conclave. Et il dispose encore de toute son armée. Nous devons nous rendre à Golefalois !_

_- Nous devons bien avoir d'autres alliés. Ces parchemins scellés que nous avons récupérés __ne pourraient-ils pas nous aider ?_

_- Mais bien sûr ! La Garde des ombres peut quérir l'aide des nains, des elfes, des mages et __bien d'autres encore ! Ils ont tous obligation de nous aider en cas d'Enclin !_

_- Des nains, des elfes, des mages, votre iarl Eamon et que sais-je encore… Dites-moi si je __me trompe mais ça ressemble fort à une armée_. S'exclama Flemeth.

_- Tout n'est donc pas perdu ?_

_- Je doute que ce soit si facile, Alistair. Mais c'est notre seule chance._

Je ne me sentais pas encore réellement prête pas à endosser la lourde tâche de la Garde, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Alistair et tout Férelden et m'en rentrait tranquillement je ne sais où, mon clan ayant fait marche vers le nord, mais j'ignorais où exactement. Les Faiseurs semblaient avoir tracé les sillons de ma destinée, et je ne pouvais aller à l'encore d'une force aussi puissante, telle que celle qui semblait tourbillonnait autour de moi depuis la découverte de cette maudite caverne.

_- Avant que vous ne partiez, une dernière chose. _

Morrigan, qui n'avait pas fait part de sa présence lors de notre discussion, s'afférait apparemment à préparer le dîner du soir. Et vint à ce moment là prévenir sa mère que le ragoût était à point. Quelle fille attentionnée ! C'en était presque inquiétant…

_- Les Gardes des ombres s'en vont, petite. Et tu vas les suivre._

Sa progéniture n'eut pas le temps de formuler une phrase d'adieu, qu'elle fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche.

_- Quoi ?_

Flemeth, impassible, lui répondit tout simplement.

- _Tu m'as bien entendue ! __Voilà des années que tu souhaites quitter les terres sauvages eh bien, le jour est venu. __Quand à vous, voyez-y le prix à payer pour votre survie._

Ainsi ce n'était pas d'un geste totalement désintéressé que cette rusée sorcière nous avait sauvés de la tour, le contraire étant étonnant. Mais je devais reconnaitre l'utilité d'une telle alliée dans notre quête. Une mage, aussi douée que devait l'être Morrigan, nous serait d'un grand secours dans notre voyage d'autant que nous ne sommes pour l'heure que deux, les deux derniers Gardes et que beaucoup de travail nous attend.

_- Fort bien, elle vient avec nous. _

Alistair envisageait quand à lui les choses d'une manière différente.

- _On ne risque pas d'avoir un problème de plus sur las bras ? Hors des terres sauvages, __c'est un apostat._

_- Si l'aide des mages illégaux vous insupporte, jeune homme, j'aurais peut-être dû vous __laisser dans cette tour._

_- Pas faux._

Morrigan semblait désappointée par la décision de sa mère qui s'avérait être sans appel. Je parvenais aisément à me mettre à sa place et me représenter fort bien ce que cela pouvait être pour elle. C'est un peu ce qui m'était arrivée lorsque j'avais dû quitter mon clan, pour des raisons tout aussi inéluctables.

_- Mère... ce n'est pas ainsi que j'envisageais de partir. Je ne suis même pas prête à…_

_- Tu es prête. Ces deux Gardes ont une lourde tâche. Ils ont besoin de toi, Morrigan, faute __de quoi ils sont voués à l'échec et l'Enclin nous dévoreras tous. Jusqu'au dernier. __Jusqu'à moi._

_- Je__… comprends._

_- Et vous, comprenez-vous ? Je vous fais don de ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde, et ce __parce que vous n'avez pas le droit d'échouer._

_- Je comprends. _

Tandis que sa fille prépara ses maigres affaires, je cherchai à en savoir plus sur Flemeth. Tout ce que je pus en tirer c'est qu'elle avait effectivement maintes années derrière elle, plus qu'il n'y parait, et que sa vie connut un bouleversement majeur l'ayant conduite à se moquer de ce monde infesté d'humains trop stupides et trop cupides –ce sont ses propres mots, et les Faiseurs savaient combien j'étais de son avis. Ce dit bouleversement concernant manifestement un homme…

Morrigan réapparut et fit maladroitement ses adieux à sa mère. Elles formaient une bien étrange famille…

_- Adieu, Mère. Surveillez le ragoût sur le feu. Il me déplairait de vous retrouver parmi les __planches calcinées de votre logis._

_- Ah le plus probable reste encore que tu retrouves toute cette région, et donc mon logis, __engloutis par l'Enclin._

_- Je… je voulais juste dire que…_

_- Oui, je sais. Va découvrir le monde, ma petite. _

Notre destination se nommait Lothering, une bourgade au nord de Korcari. Un endroit idéal, point de ravitaillement, pour des voyageurs de passage tel que nous ; nous devrions y passez inaperçus. Enfin ça c'était aux dires de Morrigan, car ni moi ni Alistair ne connaissions ce village. Elle s'y été déjà aventurée et connaissait le chemin. Sa mère lui avait fourni un objet magique pour nous éviter de nous faire repérer par les engeances qui grouillaient dans les parages. En effet, les Gardes des ombres pouvaient ressentir la présence des engeances mais la réciproque était également vraie. Même si seules les engeances de grande taille ou particulièrement intelligentes en étaient capables.

Ainsi débuta notre voyage. Le commencement d'une longue quête agrémentée d'embûches, de surprises et de choix cruciaux. A ce moment là je ne réalisais pas encore l'ampleur de tout cela et le rôle majeur que j'allais y jouer…


	4. Partie IV

**_"A peine idéalismes, rêves, belles espérances ont-ils le temps de germer en nous, qu'ils sont aussitôt atteints et totalement dévastés par l'épouvante de la réalité."_**

**_ Anne Franck_**

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à Lothering se passa sans heurts, nous ne croisâmes aucune engeance, la magie de Flemeth était d'une efficacité remarquable et même si Morrigan ne détenait ne serait-ce que le quart de sa puissance cela nous serait d'un atout indéniable dans notre quête.<br>Alistair s'était réfugié dans un mutisme inhabituel, nulle syllabe ne s'échappa de sa bouche, et il arborait toujours son air triste et accablé. Comment lui en tenait rigueur, la tragédie d'Ostagar était toute récente et avait laissé un goût amer, même pour moi mais à un moindre degré que pour Alistair.  
>Morrigan, quant à elle se contentait de nous guider. Elle aurait pu faire étalage de sarcasmes qui semblaient la caractériser mais elle n'en fit rien.<br>Je crois que, chacun de notre côté, nous portions notre mélancolie solitaire.  
>Je n'osais pas engager la conversation : pour dire quoi ? Aucune parole ne saurait réconforter Alistair, et je n'avais pas envie de devoir entamer une valse verbale avec Morrigan. Et puis je n'étais moi-même pas d'humeur à bavarder. Le mieux était encore de laisser un peu de temps s'écoulait…<p>

A quelques kilomètres de notre destination, une silhouette apparut au loin, sur le sentier en bosse menant à Lothering et longeant les fermes abandonnées. A bien y regarder il s'agissait d'un animal à quatre pattes de stature imposante… un mabari qui s'élançai à vive allure vers nous. Je m'accroupis pour accueillir le chien qui aboya frénétiquement et se retourna immédiatement vers le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter, baissant les oreilles et grognant farouchement. Des engeances émergèrent alors à leur tour, poursuivant manifestement l'animal. Elles étaient bien nombreuses pour un simple chien d'ailleurs. Le chef de meute à la tête de ces hurlocks stoppa un instant leur course et nous dévisagea, avant de nous signifier qu'ils allaient nous tuer.

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon dos, non par peur mais parce que l'air venait subitement de se refroidir : Morrigan s'était déjà mise en position de combat et fit jaillir de la glace qui vint congeler deux de ces monstres, lesquels finir par rencontrer mes lames et celle d'Alistair pour se briser en milles morceaux sur le sol. Combinaison parfaite de nos talents respectifs. Le reste de la meute connut un sort tout aussi mortel et rapide.

Le mabari, couvert de sang, se posta face à nous, assit sur son arrière-train, haletant et remuant gaiement la queue.

_- Je crois qu'il s'agit du mabari que j'ai soigné à Ostagar… _

Alistair fit alors de nouveau entendre le son de sa voix, de même que Morrigan :

_- Je crois bien qu'il vous attendait. Il vous a… choisi. Les mabaris sont ainsi, on appelle ce __phénomène l'imprégnation._

_- Cela signifie donc que cette créature galeuse va désormais nous suivre ? Merveilleux._

_- Il n'est pas galeux !_

Ainsi donc ce chien m'avait choisi… après tout pourquoi pas. J'avais décelé chez cet animal une lueur d'intelligence au campement d'Ostagar, et sa bravoure et son efficacité au combat étaient manifestes. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les halhs de mon clan mais n'en restait pas moins une noble bête. Je le baptisai Gostrhÿn, littéralement « terrible chasseur ».

Son arrivée inattendue avait eu le mérite de nous dénouer la langue. Alistair semblait revigorer.

_- Bien nous approchons du village… profitons-en pour discuter un peu. _

_- Tiens, vous voilà de retour parmi les vivants ? Vous n'avez pas eu le courage de vous __empaler sur votre épée, apparemment._

Ces deux là étaient je le crains voués à se quereller de la sorte tout le temps que durera notre périple, quelle douce mélodie ce sera à mes oreilles ! Et je ne me sentais pas la patience de devoir à chaque fois m'interposer et calmer leurs véhémences.

_- Vous étiez bien silencieux Alistair, durant le trajet._

_- Oui, je sais. Je… je réfléchissais. _

_- Pas étonnant que cela ait duré aussi longtemps._ Minauda Morrigan.

- _Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous n'avez pas le moindre ami, __Morrigan._

_- Oh, mais je peux être très aimable… quand j'en ai envie. Hélas pour vous, vouloir être __intelligent ne fera jamais de vous un génie._

_- Oui, bref… Je crois qu'il serait temps de décider où nous voulons aller, non ?_

- _Je suppose qu'il est impossible de contacter d'autres Gardes des ombres ?_ demandais-je à tout hasard.

_- En effet, le seul endroit que je connais où nous pourrions les trouver est à Weisshaupt et __c'est à des milliers de lieux d'ici._

_- Dans ce cas il ne nous reste qu'une solution : utiliser les traités. _

_- Oui. Vous avez eu le temps de les lire ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment._ Quand aurais-je pu trouver le temps pour ça ?

_- Les traités concernent trois factions : les elfes dalatiens, les nains d'Orzammar et le __Cercle des mages. Si nous voulons trouver de l'aide, c'est vers le iarl Eamon que nous __devrions nous tourner. Bien que je ne sois pas certain que nous devrions aller le voir tout __de suite. __Je préfère vous laisser décider._

_- Pourquoi me laisser décider seule ?_

_- Oui, je m'interrogeais également à ce propos. Alistair, des deux gardes des ombres, __n'êtes vous pas le plus expérimenté ? Je m'étonne que vous laissiez autrui vous conduire __comme on mène une brebis._

- _Vous vous en étonnez ? Eh bien, à dire vrai je préfère ne pas avoir à décider. Et puis je __n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que nous devrions faire._

Cette révélation ne m'enchanta guère. Je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour prendre des décisions et prendre la tête de ce groupe. Mais il semblerait, qu'une fois de plus, je n'ai guère d'autres choix.

_- Très bien. Pour le moment allons à Lothering et trouvons un endroit où dormir cette nuit. __Nous verrons par la suite ce qui convient le mieux de faire._

* * *

><p>Dénérim, la capitale. Salle d'audience du palais royal.<p>

Quelques dizaines de personnes étaient réunis afin d'assister à une assemblée des banns. Loghain se tenait un étage plus haut, aux côtés de la reine Anora et de quelques gardes en faction.

_- … Nous devons à tout prix nous relever du fiasco d'Ostagar. Il nous faut contenir cette __incursion des engeances, mais nous devons agir sans la moindre hésitation._

Un homme, vêtue d'une besantine, des cheveux roux descendants le long de sa nuque, s'avança et intervint poliment.

_- Excellence, puis-je intervenir ?_

Loghain esquissa un geste à peine perceptible de la main.

- _Vous vous êtres proclamé régent de la reine Anora, et affirmez que nous devons nous __ralliez à votre bannière au nom du bien commun. __Mais qu'en est-il de l'armée décimée à Ostagar ? Votre retraite était pour le moins… __fortuite._

Les autres convives s'exclamèrent devant cette remarque justifiée mais osée. Loghain d'un air grave, répondit à l'audacieux, d'un ton sévère.

- _Je n'ai agi que pour le bien de Férelden. Je n'ai pas failli à mes devoirs envers le trône __aucun d'entre vous ne s'y dérobera !_

Son opposant, loin de se montrait intimidé, renchérit obstinément.

- _Les banns ne se soumettront pas sur votre seule exigence !_

Loghain conclua en toisant ses interlocuteurs avant de prendre congé.

- _Comprenez moi bien : je ne cèderai devant aucune menace… qu'elle émane de vous ou de __quiconque !_

Tandis que les banns, un à un, firent de même, la reine Anora se pencha à la balustrade pour retenir celui qui avait pris la parole, pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison et l'assurer de la bonne foi de son père.

_- Bann Teagan, de grâce ! _

_- Majesté. Votre père risque une guerre civile. Si Eamon était ici…_

_- Bann Teagan, mon père agit au mieux de nos intérêts !_

_- A-t-il agi au mieux des intérêts de votre mari, Majesté ?_

C'est ainsi qu'il mit un terme à son intervention, laissant Anora dans le désarroi le plus total.

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous arrivâmes au seuil du village, un humain vint à notre rencontre l'air satisfait, dépassant les hommes posaient ça et là sur le passage.<p>

_- Réveillez-vous, messieurs ! Nous avons de nouveaux clients… avec une elfe à leur tête ! __On aura tout vu._

Alistair s'offusqua de leur identité et Morrigan vociféra sur leur insolence.

_- En voilà des manières ! Mais donnez-moi dix pièces d'argent et je ne vous en tiendrais pas __rigueur._

Ces brigands étaient des précepteurs de taxes, volant les maigres biens des pauvres gens qui venaient trouver asile en ce lieu. De mieux en mieux. Mais Morrigan avait vu juste, je ne comptais pas me laisser soudoyer de la sorte par de misérables bandits. Je refusais donc tout net de payer quoi que ce soit. Bien évidemment leur chef insista, menaçant nos vies. Il aurait dû s'en tenir là, j'aurais pu alors me montrer clémente, mais ce genre de malfrats méritait une bonne leçon, je ne me fis donc pas prier pour répondre à ses exigences par les armes.

Ce fut vite réglé, ils n'étaient guère nombreux et nous avions l'avantage d'être plus habiles qu'eux. Leur chef interrompit alors le combat, souhaitant sauver sa vie et celle des hommes qui lui restait. Je réfléchis un moment mais refusa sa requête et acheva le travail commencé. Ses brigands n'importuneront plus personne. Je ne doutais pas que de nouveaux viendraient récupérer leur place tôt ou tard mais d'ici là nous ne serions plus dans les parages et cela ne nous concernerait plus. Morrigan suggéra de fouiller les cadavres, Alistair fit la moue et s'offusqua un instant, mais nous laissa faire. Le corps d'un templier gisait derrière les caisses placées en guise de barrage par ces brigands, un pli cacheté trainait à ses côtés, je le ramassai machinalement.

Nous pénétrâmes finalement dans le village même de Lothering, des réfugiés s'étaient entassés par petits groupes à l'entrée de la bourgade et aux abords de sa Chantrie. Des camps de fortune avaient été aménagés, disposant du strict minimum vital. Les gens avaient fuis leur maison, éperdus, avant que la horde d'engeance ne les atteignent. Ils avaient emportés avec eux de maigres affaires, restes de leur modeste vie, et de quoi survivre pour un temps. Les enfants, que l'on voit habituellement à cet âge courir partout et s'amuser le rire aux lèvres, ne quittaient pas leurs proches et dévoilaient un regard apeuré et désemparé, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi ils avaient dû abandonner leur foyer si précipitamment.

Alors que nous avancions au cœur du village et de ce fait en direction de la Chantrie, un templier vint nous aborder pour nous signaler gentiment que la Chantrie était remplie de réfugiés, et qu'il valait mieux passer notre chemin : Lothering n'avait plus grand-chose à offrir et plus de place à concéder. De toute façon nous ne comptions pas nous éterniser, juste le temps de faire quelques provisions et de nous poser un instant avant de reprendre notre route.

Morrigan nous avait indiqué que la taverne était le seul endroit digne d'intérêt de ce trou perdu, c'est donc là que je me rendais.

Un petit pont devait nous permettre d'accéder à la seconde partie du village, là où se trouvait la taverne. Un jeune garçon roux, à peine âgé de dix ans, se tenait sur cette passerelle de pierre. Des larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues, exprimant peur, tristesse et désarroi, et personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Avec tout les gens qui se trouvaient dans ce patelin, je m'étonnai vivement de ce manque de réaction. Les faiseurs m'en étaient témoins, je faisais des efforts pour me monter autant que faire se peut conciliante avec les humains, j'en venais même à considérer Alistair comme un représentant honnête de cette espèce. Mais ce spectacle que je voyais là sous mes yeux m'offrait une fois de plus la preuve de la vilénie humaine. Comment pouvait-on, en de pareilles circonstances de crise et de malheur, laissait un enfant livré à lui-même ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi égoïste et indifférent, alors que chacun était dans la même situation critique ?

_- Vous avez vu ma mère ?_

_- Tu as perdu ta maman ?_

_- De méchants hommes avec des épées sont venus et maman m'a dit de courir au village __aussi vite que possible, et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait arriver très vite __mais ça fait longtemps que j'attends et elle n'est toujours pas là !_

_- Où est ton père ?_

_- Il est parti hier avec William pour voir le voisin… mais il n'est pas revenu._

_- Je crois que ta mère ne viendra pas._

_- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'abandonnerait ici ?_

Pauvre enfant, comment lui dire que sa mère était morte ?

- _ Pour le moment n'en t'en fais pas pour ça, tu devrais aller à la chantrie. On s'occupera __bien de toi, là-bas. Tu ne peux attendre indéfiniment ici, tu comprends._

_- D'accord. Dites… Vous êtes vraiment une elfe ?_

Sa candeur me fit sourire. Même dans les pires moments, les enfants étaient capables de conserver cette étincelle dans les yeux, qui laissait imaginer que tout est possible.

- _Mes oreilles m'auraient-elles trahie ? _

_- Papa dit que les elfes sont méchants… Mais vous êtes gentille avec moi. Merci de m'avoir __aidé._

Sur ce, le petit s'en alla vers la chantrie comme je lui avait conseillé. Et même si je n'étais pas partisante de ce genre de refuge, je ne voyais pas quel autre endroit pourrait lui venir en aide ici.

La taverne, qui s'appelait « le refuge de Dane » -plutôt bien approprié au vu des évènements actuels, avaient également son lot d'exilés, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Un réfugié à l'entrée nous mis en garde contre des soldats violents et éméchés qui avaient élu domicile dans la taverne, il les soupçonnait d'être des déserteurs. Je m'apprêtais à en franchir le seuil, lorsque mon attention capta la conversation de deux paysans en plein commérage sur les dernières rumeurs. L'une d'elle attisa plus particulièrement mon intérêt, Loghain serait devenu régent de la reine Anora et accuserait les Gardes des ombres de traitrise ! En voilà une nouvelle qu'elle était bonne ! On croirait rêver ! Même si au final cela ne devait guère me surprendre, il fallait trouver prétexte au fait que lui et ses troupes aient seuls survécu à Ostagar, et comme il n'a jamais vraiment affectionné la Garde, nous étions – oui parce que maintenant je faisais belle et bien parti à part entière de cet ordre- les coupables idéals.

Lorsque nous fîmes notre entrée, la plupart des gens se figèrent un instant, me dévisageant. Je ne saurais dire si c'est parce que j'étais une femme en armure, parce que j'étais elfe ou bien à cause de mon apparence assez peu commune (qui au final regroupe les deux premières possibilités). J'arborais en effet un physique difficilement passe partout en société humaine, outre ma race (et mon sexe, qui demeure encore de nos jours sujet à polémique dans certains milieux), mes longs cheveux d'ébène d'un noir de jais évoquaient pour beaucoup un corbeau, oiseau de mauvais augure et de mort dans de bien nombreuses cultures. Par ailleurs mes yeux dépareillés laissaient à penser qu'un Autre sommeillait en moi : l'un était d'un vert chatoyant tel un coucher de soleil caressant la forêt m'a-t-on dit, et l'autre d'un bleu glacial, semblable au ciel surplombant les neiges éternelles des Dorsales de givre. Mais les clients de l'auberge ne tardèrent pas à vite baisser les yeux, et à faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

J'aperçus sur ma gauche, les soldats mentionnés par l'homme dehors, ils étaient assis autour d'une table, buvant immodérément et faisant grand bruit. Le barman et chef d'établissement se trouvait à droite, au comptoir. C'est là que je me dirigeai, commandant à boire. Apparemment il ne lui restait plus que de l'eau, du vin ou de la bière. J'optai pour de l'eau, Morrigan pour du vin et Alistair pour une bière. J'eu à peine bu une gorgée de mon verre, que j'entendis une voix résonnai juste derrière moi.

_- Tiens, regardez qui voilà. La fortune nous sourit. _

Il leur avait fallu moins de temps que ce que j'imaginais pour se rendre compte de notre arrivée et venir nous chercher querelles. Je me levai et leur fit face, de même qu'Alistair et Morrigan, prêts à en découdre.

Alistair les reconnut alors immédiatement comme étant des hommes de Loghain et que cela sentait les ennuis.

_- Ce matin encore personne n'avait vu d'elfe correspondant à sa description. Etrange, non ? _

Je comprenais maintenant mieux pourquoi les gens avaient réagi craintivement en me voyant. Cela pouvait leur porter préjudice que je débarque ainsi alors qu'ils avaient affirmé ne m'avoir jamais vu. Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre à mon interlocuteur, qu'une jeune rouquine prit part à l'entrevue. Elle portait des vêtements de sœur de cloitre et son intervention me surprit quelque peu.

_- Messieurs, il est inutile de recourir à la violence. Voilà tout simplement d'autres âmes en __peine qui cherchent asile._

_- Du vent la sœur. Si tu protège ce traitre, tu finiras comme eux. _

Ainsi donc, les rumeurs étaient fondées. Je reconnaissais la prudence dont faisait preuve Loghain, il avait envisagé la possibilité que moi et Alistair ayons survécu et avait envoyé ces hommes ratissaient les environs d'Ostagar : Lothering étant le seul patelin à proximité c'est tout naturellement qu'ils avaient fini par échouer ici. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne semblaient guère de taille face à nous en toute modestie, ces soiffards faisaient pitié. Néanmoins ils étaient convaincus de la bienveillance de Loghain. Un fin stratège.

_- Il a l'air de vouloir en venir aux mains. Je ne vais pas me faire prier. _

_- Très bien ! Finissons-en !_ s'exclama le chef des gardes.

La sœur sortit alors deux dagues bien dissimulées et se joignit à nous pour les combattre. Elle ne cessait d'être sur mes talons me prêtant main forte face aux adversaires que j'affrontais. Je trouvai cela pour le moins déroutant, mais le fait est qu'à quatre nous eûmes vite raison de ce petit groupe de soldats.

- _On se rend ! Vous avez gagné !_

_- Parfait, on ne les y reprendra plus. Nous pouvons arrêter le combat. _

Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle à la fin ? Son concours avait été certes appréciable, mais il ne fallait pas trop abusé non plus. A ce que je sache elle ne connaissait rien des tenants et des aboutissants de cette affaire. Et une sœur armée, et aussi habile au combat qu'elle l'était, n'était pas très net.

- _Ils voulaient nous tailler en pièces, sans pitié ! Pourquoi leur accorderais-je la mienne ?_

_- Non ! Attendez !_

_- Ils se sont rendus ! Ils ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville ! Laissez-leur la vie sauve !_

Alistair semblait hésitant sur ce que nous devions faire, comme d'habitude. Je ne jetai même pas un regard à Morrigan, je devinais très bien son avis sur la question.

- _Très bien. Vous allez transmettre un message à Loghain._

_- Quoi ?_ S'offusqua Alistair.

_- Je sais ce que je fais. _

_- Que voulez-vous lui dire ?_ Balbutia le commandant des soldats.

_- Que les Gardes des ombres ne sont pas tous morts. Que nous connaissons la vérité et qu'il __ferait bien de redoubler d'efforts, car il ne perd rien pour attendre._

_- Entendu, je vais le lui transmettre tout de suite. Merci !_

Il s'éclipsa, emportant ses soldats blessés à sa suite. Voilà que j'épargnais des humains, qui avaient pourtant mérité la mort…

- _Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Loghain va savoir pour nous maintenant, et sans doute mettre __nos têtes à prix !_

_- Calmez-vous, Alistair. Loghain s'en doutait de toute manière et aurait fini tôt ou tard par __avoir confirmation, que j'épargne ou non ces hommes. Autant ne pas tergiverser plus __longtemps. Ainsi nous savons à quoi nous en tenir. __Il fera probablement une autre tentative, mais nous y sommes préparés. __Et je veux qu'il sache, qu'il tremble à l'idée que son plan qu'il croyait infaillible ne l'est __pas tant que ça._

_- Vous le poussez à commettre des erreurs et à se dévoiler petit à petit de son propre chef. _Traduisit Morrigan.

J'hochai la tête à ces paroles, croisant le regard malicieux de leur créatrice. Alistair commença à comprendre et à se rassurer. J'en avais presque oublié la rouquine.

_- Désolée d'être intervenue, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas rester les bras croisés._

_- Et qui êtes-vous, au juste ?_

_- Je suis Léliana, sœurs de la Chantrie de Lothering… enfin je l'étais. __Vous êtes Gardes des ombres, n'est-ce pas ? Vous combattez les engeances ? __Après ce qui s'est passé, vous aurez besoin de tout l'aide que vous pourrez trouver. C'est __pourquoi je viens avec vous._

Alors si je m'attendais à ça ! De plus en plus surprenant.

_- Pourquoi tant d'insistance à vouloir me suivre ?_

_- Le Créateur me l'a demandé._

Je bloquai un instant sur cette phrase, pas vraiment certaine de ce que je venais d'entendre.

- _En quoi ce que veut votre dieu me concerne-t-il ?_

Pas très amical, j'en conviens, mais franc et radical. Je sens d'ailleurs le regard noir d'Alistair et le sourire moqueur de Morrigan.

- _Ce n'est pas mon dieu. Je… vous n'y croirez peut-être pas, mais j'ai fait un rêve... j'ai __eu une vision._

Là, je suis désemparée. Est-elle folle ou sincère ? Décidément, je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais ces humains.

_- Regardez autour de vous : ce chaos, ce désespoir… cela va se répandre. __Ce que vous faites, ce pour quoi vous êtes faites, est l'œuvre du Créateur. Laissez-moi __vous aider !_

_- Elle s'enfonce encore plus !_ S'exclama Alistair.

- _Le désespoir des gens vous navre ? Aidez les ici même._

Son offre était généreuse mais… bizarre. Notre groupe atypique était déjà composé de membres singuliers, alors si tous ceux qui allaient s'y joindre l'étaient aussi, je risquais rapidement de perdre la raison et de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête…

_- Et après ? Que se passera-t-il quand les hordes déferleront ? __Je sais me battre, comme vous avez pu le constater. Je n'ai pas toujours été sœur, j'ai __d'autres talents. J'ai renoncé à ma vie passée lorsque j'ai rejoint le cloitre, mais __aujourd'hui… si telle est la volonté du Créateur, je renouerais avec elle. Je vous en prie, __laissez-moi vous aider._

Son plaidoyer était intéressant. Et puis… je n'avais pas le luxe, en l'état actuel des choses, de refuser l'aide que l'on me proposait au final.

- _Très bien. Comme on me l'a si bien démontré, la Garde trouve toujours de l'aide là où elle __le peut. Et nous en avons effectivement besoin._

Morrigan ne put s'empêcher de faire claquer sa langue de vipère.

- _Manifestement, votre esprit a été plus atteint que ne le pensait ma chère mère._

Léliana se réjouit de ma décision et rejoignit ainsi donc nos rangs.

Les clients reprirent leur conversation et leur consommation, comme si de rien n'était.

Alistair s'adressa poliment au barman.

- _Désolé pour le chambardement…_

_- Ils l'ont bien mérité. Tant que vous ne nous causez plus d'ennuis à présent, ça me va. _

_- Non, c'est fini, ne vous inquiétez pas. __Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver des provisions ?_

_- Il y un marchand devant la Chantrie, mais il revend ses articles à un prix exorbitant ! _

_- Vraiment ? Eh bien, nous allons voir un peu cela… Merci._

J'avais en effet aperçus un groupe près de la Chantrie, qui semblait être en plein débat. Il était évident qu'Alistair voulait y ajouter sa participation. De toute façon si c'était là le seul marchand disposant de vivres, nous allions devoir négocier avec lui.

En sortant de l'auberge, l'homme qui nous avait avertis de la présence des soldats nous remercia vivement de les avoir fait déguerpir, ils les avaient vus s'enfuir à toutes enjambées sans demander leurs restes, et cela l'avait beaucoup fait rire. Je n'étais pas là pour amuser la galerie, mais bon c'était sans doute un souci de moins pour ces pauvres gens qui avait déjà leur lot de malchance.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc aux abords de la chantrie, un groupe s'agitait autour d'un homme et d'une femme en pleine dispute.

_- Reculez ! Je choisis mes tarifs comme je l'entends ! _

_- Mais vous profitez de leur détresse ! Si je m'écoutais, j'en appellerai aux templiers !_

_- Je vous le déconseille ! Si l'un d'entre vous s'approche d'un peu trop près, je…_

_- Voilà qui réchauffe le cœur… la solidarité n'est donc pas une valeur oubliée._ Ironisa, ébahi,

Alistair, interrompant ainsi les deux opposants.

Loin de relever cette remarque, si tenté qu'il l'ait vraiment entendu, l'homme en question s'adressa à moi. Forcément vu que j'étais l'elfe à la tête de ce groupe… Lui, cela ne semblait pas le choquer, au contraire je crois qu'il misait sur ma différence pour me rallier à lui. Belle erreur de jugement.

_- Hé, vous là ! Ca vous dirait de gagner quelques pièces en aidant un marchand dans le __besoin ?_

Je m'étonnai qu'un marchand qui refuse de baisser ses prix soit malgré tout prêt à payer autrui pour se débarrasser d'une simple sœur.

- _La populace n'apprécie pas votre réussite, c'est ça ?_ Fis-je d'un ton presque blasé.

_- Oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. _Me répondit-il.

_- Ces gens rechignent à se faire plumer. Quel culot ! _

Alistair n'avait pas vraiment sa langue dans sa poche face à des injustices. Mais son ton faussement moqueur me faisait toujours sourire.

- _Il pratique des tarifs honteux ! Ces pauvres gens n'ont plus rien et il les saigne à blanc !_

Ajouta la sœur d'une voix accusatrice et indignée.

- _Hélas, en cette période de troubles, les profiteurs et les opportunistes sont légion._

Remarqua Léliana.

- _C'est la loi du plus fort. Si les rôles étaient inversés, ces crétins agiraient à l'identique._

Morrigan n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_- Mes stocks sont limités. Si la demande est forte, les prix augmentent, j'y suis pour rien. _

_- Mais vous avez tout racheté à ces misérables la semaine dernière ! Leurs vies sont en __danger, comment osez-vous spéculer sur leur détresse ?_ S'offusqua la sœur.

_- Ecoutez étrangère, je vous donne 100 pièces d'argent si vous me débarrassez de cette __racaille. Je suis un honnête marchand, moi._

_- Oh vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr ? _

_- Si je n'étais pas là, ces gens n'auraient rien à acheter, non ?_

Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

- _Ne pourriez-vous pas trouver un compromis ?_

_- Peut-être… Mais il faudrait qu'elle comprenne que je ne peux pas distribuer mes produits __gratuitement._

_- Tant que les prix restent à portée des plus pauvres. _

_- D'accord, marché conclu. _

Bien.

- _Dites-moi, va-t-il falloir solder toutes ces querelles de village ? Je doute que ce soit le __meilleur moyen de combattre l'engeance…_

Oh Morrigan…

_- Nous avons besoin de vivres, n'est-il pas ? Cela ne m'amuse pas plus que vous de jouer les __médiatrices, mais si ça peut nous permettre de commercer enfin avec ce marchand._

_- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement accepté son offre première ? Bien plus __intéressante, si vous voulez mon avis !_

- _Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'on ne vous demandez pas votre avis, parce que cela nous __était égal. Nous ne sommes pas tous égoïstes et opportunistes, contrairement à vous._

Rétorqua Alistair, d'un ton irrité.

- _Opportuniste, moi ? Je ne dirais pas ça. Je suis pragmatique voilà tout._

Et c'était reparti. Je les laissais vaquer à leur échange insoluble et me dirigea vers le marchand qui s'était installé un peu plus loin avec son stock.

- _Hmm c'est vous. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans le besoin, alors tarifs normaux._

Pas l'air dans le besoin ? Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je me suis retrouvée assignée à la tête de ce groupe qui a la lourde tâche de réunir Férelden pour lutter contre l'Enclin et terrasser l'archidémon, tout cela alors que Loghain a abandonné le roi et la Garde à Ostagar nous faisant passer pour les traitres à sa place, et alors que je n'était qu'une simple elfe dalatienne ignorante des intrigues humaines et ne désirant nullement être propulsée ainsi au devant d'une scène bancale. Bref… Heureusement pour moi j'ai subtilisé l'argent que ses brigands à l'entrée du village transportaient. Je ne me suis jamais prétendue voleuse, mais comme on dit si bien : la fin justifie les moyens. Ces cadavres auraient de toute façon fini par être dépouillés et on ne peut pas dire que nous roulons sur l'or, vu ce qui nous attend c'est un bien maigre acte déshonorant pour éviter un avortement prématuré de notre quête. Sans argent, pas de vivres, pas d'équipements et donc des chances de survie et de réussite plutôt faibles. Entre les deux, ce qui pesait le plus lourd dans la balance de la moralité n'était pas bien difficile à discerner.

J'achetai donc au marchand des sacs de voyage en plus et de quoi les remplir, en l'occurrence des vivres et du matériel de campement. J'aurai aussi besoin de changer prochainement mes armes qui vont finir par s'émousser mais cela peut attendre. Pour ce qui est des plantes, la nature nous offre tout gratuitement je sais préparer des poisons et Morrigan des baumes et des cataplasmes : autant éviter les dépenses inutiles.

Nous avions trouvé ce que nous étions venu chercher en ce lieu, maintenant il était temps de partir avant qu'un autre imprévu ne nous tombe dessus. Nous repassâmes le petit pont, longeâmes l'auberge, et marchâmes devant une grande cage abritant un homme étrange, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin vers cette prison dressait tel un avertissement. L'homme était de haute stature dépassant d'au moins une tête les humains, des cheveux blancs étaient plaqués en longues tresses sur son crâne contrastant nettement avec le timbre hâlé de sa peau. Ses yeux vifs rougeoyaient telle la lueur d'un brasier. Il était vraiment impressionnant, même derrière la robustesse des barreaux de prison. Il marmonnait dans un dialecte qui m'était inconnu, mais à en juger par son apparence singulière il s'agissait d'un Qunari, une espèce redoutable résidant à Par Vollen mais il était plutôt rare d'en croiser à Férelden. Par conséquent, je m'interrogeai vivement sur la raison de sa présence ici et m'arrêta devant lui.

_- Je n'ai rien à dire pour votre amusement elfe. Laissez-moi._

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle dans une langue commune, en fait je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle tout court, je l'imaginais plutôt me regarder d'un air glacial (ce qui aurait pu s'avérer assez paradoxal vu la couleur de ses yeux).

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Un prisonnier. Je suis en cage, vous le voyez bien. _

Sa voix n'exprimait aucune révolte, haine ou amertume. Elle était d'une neutralité surprenante.

_- Je suis Sten des Beressad, le régiment d'éclaireurs Qunari. __Mais peu importe. Je mourrai bien assez tôt._

- _Une créature fière et puissante, servie en pâture aux engeances, je vous conseille de la __relâcher par pure sollicitude._ Intervint Morrigan

- _Sollicitude ? Alors ça, venant de vous, ça m'étonne._ Fit, interloqué, Alistair.

- _Je vous conseille également de lui substituer Alistair._ Précisa la sorcière.

_- Là c'est la Morrigan que je connais. _

_- Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ainsi ?_ Reprenais-je.

_- J'ai été reconnu coupable de meurtre. Les villageois ne vous en ont-ils pas avertis ? _

_- Qui avez-vous tué ?_

_- Les habitants d'une ferme. Huit humains, outre les enfants. _

_- Et êtes-vous coupable ?_

_- Me demandez-vous si je me sens coupable, ou si je suis responsable de cet acte ? __Quels que soient mes sentiments, quels qu'aient été mes actes, ma vie n'a plus lieu d'être._

_- Depuis combien de temps attendez-vous ici ?_

_- Vingt jours, maintenant. Il ne me reste plus longtemps à tenir._

Vingt jours sans eau, ni nourriture, voilà une bien longue attente et pourtant il tient toujours debout.

- _Il n'a pas dû être aisé de vous capturer, je me trompe ?_

_- Quelle difficulté y a-t-il à capturer une proie qui capitule ? J'ai attendu des jours durant __l'arrivée des chevaliers._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tel était mon souhait. _

Ce Sten était sans conteste un personnage unique. Je ne savais s'il avait véritablement commis cet acte barbare, ou dans quelles circonstances. Il semblait pourtant honorable.

_- C'est en mourant que j'expierai. _

_- Il y a d'autres moyens de vous racheter._

_- Quelle est, à en croire votre sagesse, la punition adaptée à mon crime ?_

Pas très expressif, mais je cru néanmoins percevoir une touche de sarcasme dans sa phrase.

- _Vous pourriez m'aider à défendre ces terres contre l'Enclin._

_- L'Enclin ? Seriez-vous donc Garde des Ombres ?_

_- Oui._

_- Étonnant. __Mon peuple a entendu conter la force et l'adresse des Gardes des ombres… même si je ne __sais s'il faut y prêter foi._

_- La révérende Mère consentirai peut-être à le libérer si vous lui proposiez de le remettre à __votre garde. _Déclara Léliana.

_- Ou alors nous pouvons toujours utiliser le droit de conscription, en cas de force majeure. _

Ajouta Alistair.

- _Très bien. Sten. Je reviens._

_- Je vous attends ici._

Nous voilà donc reparti sur nos pas, direction la Chantrie. Décidément, il paraissait plus compliqué de sortir de ce village que d'y entrer.

Tandis que nous dépassions le muret entourant l'édifice saint, un barbare Chasind s'agitait violemment face à des fermiers révoltés. Il criait comme un fou furieux au sujet de l'Enclin.

_- Les légions du mal se pressent à nos portes ! Elles vous nous dévorer le cœur ! _

_- Arrêtez ! Vous faites peur aux enfants !_ S'indigna l'un des fermiers.

_- Mieux vaut leur trancher la gorge plutôt que de les laisser souffrir milles morts entre les __mains de l'engeance !_

Il délirait totalement cet illuminé. La situation ne se montrait certes pas sous les meilleurs auspices, mais était-ce une raison pour déclamer de telles paroles ?

Il se retourna vers nous tandis que nous traversions la cour pour atteindre l'entrée de la chantrie, passant juste à côté de ce petit groupe.

_- Regardez ! L'un de leurs serviteurs est déjà parmi nous ! Cette femme porte la marque du __démon ! Ne voyez-vous pas la noirceur de son âme et de son cœur !_

C'était clairement de ma personne dont il faisait allusion. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ces accusations, même si elles n'étaient pas totalement infondées. Après tout du sang d'engeance s'était mêlé à mes entrailles. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait décelé, de quelques manières que soit ? Peut-être y avait-il aussi été exposé ? Je ne croyais guère aux prophètes, d'autant plus lorsque ceux-ci se comportaient comme de dangereux fous, proférant des éloges apocalyptiques.

_- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire._ Lui répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- _J'ai vu la horde noire s'abattre sur mon peuple ! Je ne resterai pas silencieux ! _

_- Par pitié, que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! _

_- Mais il a raison, non. Notre bann nous a abandonné, nous allons tous mourir ! _

Ma patience avait ses limites, et je sens qu'elle allait être mise à rude épreuve tout au long de ce voyage, surtout si à chaque fois que nous nous rendons quelque part nous devons être confronté à tous les problèmes locaux.

- _Assez ! Taisez-vous, ça suffit !_

_- Pauvre bougre… que vous est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda Léliana, calmant ainsi le jeu.

- _Ma famille, mon clan… ces créatures les ont massacrés jusqu'au dernier. __Nous sommes tous des morts en sursis ! Nul ne peut échapper à l'engeance !_

_- Cela à dû être terrible pour vous. Comment avez-vous survécu ?_ Continua Léliana.

- _Je… je me suis enfui. J'entends encore les cris de détresse de ma femme… _

_- Je compatis. Mais ce n'est pas en effrayant ces pauvres gens que vous la ramènerez. _

_- Oui… c'est vrai. Ma place n'est pas ici._

Je fus, je l'avoue, impressionnée, par la maitrise de Léliana. Ces années au cloitre avaient dû développer en elle compassion et empathie. A moins qu'entre prophète déjanté, ils ne se comprenaient. En tout cas, c'était mieux que les choses se soient passées sans vague.

_- Il disait vrai, non ? Tout espoir est perdu…_ S'interrogea le frère de la chantrie.

Leurs craintes étaient justifiées, mais ce n'était pas en restant là à trembler de doutes qu'ils le découvriront.

- _Allons, courage, il y a toujours de l'espoir !_ S'exclama Léliana.

Je la trouvais un peu trop optimiste, mais bon en tant que l'une des dernières Gardes des ombres de Férelden je me devais moi aussi d'adopter ce leitmotiv. Pourtant je conseillais à ces hommes de quitter Lothering, l'endroit était trop isolé et trop à découvert.

Nous pénétrâmes enfin dans l'enceinte de la Chantrie, illuminée par des vitraux fuchsias et orangées, donnant un aspect chaleureux et quasi surnaturel aux lieux. Beaucoup de réfugiés étaient dispersés dans les recoins de la nef. Un groupe de templiers étaient réunis autour d'un dernier qui semblait être le chef de l'ordre.

- _Nous sommes le dernier rempart de ce village, et nous n'abandonnerons pas ces habitants._

A notre approche, il donna congé à ses hommes et nous invita à nous présenter. J'hésitai un instant à lui révéler ma véritable identité, mais au vu de la situation actuelle j'imaginais qu'il avait des préoccupations plus importantes que de vouloir se frotter à deux Gardes des ombres.

Je me présentai donc en tant que tel. Sir Bryant, était comme je l'avais pressenti le chef des templiers à Lothering, essayant autant que possible de maintenir l'ordre et de protéger les villageois, espérant les évacuer tous avant l'arrivée de la horde. Bien sûr il avait entendu les rumeurs circulant à notre propos, et même s'il avait dû mal à croire pareilles accusations il insista sur le fait que la parole du tiern Loghain était puissante et que nous devions être prudents.

La révérende mère avait son bureau au fond à droite du bâtiment, tandis que nous nous y rendions, Alistair s'arrêta soudainement. Il s'approcha d'un chevalier qui consultait un volumineux manuscrit.

- _Sir Donall… ? Est-ce bien vous ? _

_- Alistair ? Par le Créateur, comment allez-vous, mon garçon ? J'étais persuadé que vous __étiez mort !_

_- Pas encore ! Mais grâce au tiern, j'ai bien failli._

- _Si le iarl Eamon n'était pas souffrant, il rabrouerait Loghain comme il le mérite. _

_- Le iarl Eamon est souffrant ? Mais que faites-vous là alors ?_

_- Nous en sommes réduits à espérer un miracle, aussi tous les chevaliers de Golefalois sont- __ils partis en quête de la Sainte urne cinéraire._

J'avais vaguement entendu parler de cette urne, renfermant les cendres de la prophétesse Andrasté. Selon la légende elles détiendraient le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quel mal…

Ainsi donc, le iarl était atteint d'un mal étrange et inquiétant. Je trouvais la coïncidence un peu osée.

_- Nous espérions rencontrer le iarl Eamon, pour rallier son aide face à Loghain. __Cette maladie dont il souffre est assez suspecte, pensez-vous que Loghain puisse y __être impliqué ?_ demandais-je.

_- Le iarl est tombé malade avant la mort du roi. Mais… Et si c'était là encore l'œuvre de __Loghain ? Il m'est par trop pénible de l'envisager. __Quoi qu'il en soit, notre quête n'a rien donné, et j'attends Sir Henric pour pouvoir __retourner à Golefalois l'annoncer à la iarles._

_- Sir Henric ?_

Ce nom me rappelait quelque chose… bien sûr, le pli cacheté que j'avais trouvé au carrefour des brigands, il portait le sceau de ce chevalier.

_- Je suis désolée mais Sir Henric a trouvé la mort. Cet objet lui appartenait. _

_- Miséricorde._

_- Si cela peut vous soulager, les responsables ont été châtié. _

_- Merci à vous. Combien d'entre nous ont subi le même sort pour cette quête illusoire ? __Je dois vous laisser._

Alistair me prit à parti.

- _Nous devons constater par nous même ce qui se trame à Golefalois._

Il semblait sincèrement bouleversé par la terrible nouvelle que Sir Donall venait de nous apprendre.

- _Les cendres d'Andrasté ne sont qu'un mythe. Si votre iarl Eamon est aussi atteint que __semble l'affirmer ce chevalier, je crains qu'il ne faille se rendre à l'évidence : il parait __condamné._ Objecta calmement Morrigan.

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je crois en l'existence de ces cendres. La prophétesse Andrasté __était exceptionnelle, et selon la légende, Havard les a secrètement dissimulés __pour éviter qu'elles soient utilisées à mauvais escient._ Intervint Léliana.

Alistair perdit patience, face à un sujet qui semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

_- Ca suffit ! Je connais le iarl et je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire. Par ailleurs son aide __nous serait vraiment précieuse. Le mieux est encore de voir par nous même son état. Tout __ça cache quelque chose._

_- Bon ! On se calme. De toute façon Golefalois était l'une de nos destinations et Alistair a __raison. Le mieux est encore de nous rendre compte par nous même de ce qui se passe là-__bas. Il existe peut-être un moyen se soigner le iarl. Et face à Loghain, le concours d'un iarl __aussi influent n'est pas à négliger. Tout ceux que nous avons rencontré, nous l'ont bien __fait comprendre, le tiern est habile et puissant. Seuls face à lui, nous n'avons aucune __chance. __Maintenant la discussion est close._

Alistair me lança un regard empli de gratitude et nous pûmes enfin aller rendre visite à la révérende mère.

L'entrée de son bureau était gardée par deux templiers, qui nous dévisagèrent lorsque nous en franchisâmes le chambranle, tout particulièrement Morrigan à vrai dire.

Léliana engagea la conversation de manière courtoise.

- _Révérende Mère. _

_- Sœur Léliana, je suis surprise de te revoir ici. _

_- J'ai une requête à formuler. C'est au sujet du Qunari emprisonné, je voudrais vous __convaincre de le libérer et de le confier à notre garde. Il pourrait ainsi, en ces temps __troublés, expier ses crimes j'en suis convaincue._

La révérende hésita un moment avant de finalement consentir à nous remettre la clé de la cage de Sten. Léliana devait être une sœur exemplaire au sein du cloitre de Lothering pour que la Révérende Mère lui accorde autant de confiance.

Nous retournâmes alors auprès de Sten, après avoir récupéré une épée chez le marchand.

Il n'avait pas bougé de position depuis que nous l'avions quitté.

- _J'ai la clé qui ouvre votre cage. _

_- Je ne pensais pas que la prêtresse s'en séparerait, je dois l'avouer. _

Nul joie ne filait sur les traits de son visage, toujours ce même ton monocorde et stoïque.

_- Elle a accepté de vous remettre à ma garde. _

_- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Libérez-moi et je vous prêterai main-forte face à l'Enclin. __Je vous suivrai au combat, et ce faisant, je trouverais l'expiation._

_- Merci, Sten. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez._

Nous prenions ensuite la direction de la route impériale, dépassant le moulin dressait sur une colline, ses hélices tournoyant nonchalamment au gré d'une brise légère, sous les rayons déclinants de l'astre de feu. C'était la fin de journée qui s'annonçait, et cela signifiait également qu'il nous faudrait bientôt trouver un endroit propice au campement.

La longue route de pierre s'étendait sur le côté à perte de vue.

A peine avions nous franchi la montée pour y accéder, qu'une voix terrifiée se fit entendre appelant à l'aide. Deux nains, occupées aves leur chariot, se retrouvaient désarmés face à une meute d'engeance.

Qui aurait pu croire les croiser sur un chemin aussi civilisé et fréquenté que la Voie Impériale, la plupart du temps elles émergeaient des bois, des recoins sombres pour se jeter sur leurs victimes.

Le combat fut vite expédié, notre équipe étant plus nombreuse qu'auparavant.

Sten fit tournoyer sa lame, l'abattant d'un coup brutal sur les engeances alentours. Morrigan fit crépiter ses sortilèges de feu, embrasant un hurlocks qui se consuma littéralement devant nous. Alistair s'était rué sur le chef de meute le plaquant avec son bouclier, avant de lui faire goûter à l'acier de sa lame. Léliana était resté en retrait, harponnant de ses flèches pour nous faciliter la tâche. Et Gostrhÿn avait saisi par la gorge une de ces engeances, ne lâchant que lorsque celle-ci ne bougea plus. J'agrippai un des hurlock qui s'était précipité vers les deux nains, le faisant valser autour de moi tandis que je lui planté mon épée dans le corps.

Les deux nains s'étaient avancés vers nous, sortant de derrière le chariot, une fois assurés que toute menace s'était volatilisée. C'était le plus âgé des deux qui s'adressa à moi.

- _Vous tombez à point nommé, mon amie. Je suis votre obligé. _

- _Je vous en prie. _

_- Je me nomme Bodahn Feddic, marchand et négociant. Et voici mon fils, Sondal. __Les routes sont fichtrement dangereuses ces temps-ci. Puis-je vous demander où vous aller ?_

_- C'est un peu compliqué… voyez-vous je suis Garde des ombres._

_- Une Garde des ombres ? J'imagine que votre route risque d'être semée d'embuches. __Mais, à la réflexion, qui mieux qu'un groupe tel que le vôtre pour protéger un humble __marchand itinérant ? Je suis donc tout à fait disposé à vous compenser une grosse remise __pour la gène que nous causerons. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

La proposition était ma foi très intéressante, avoir à disposition des marchandises pour un prix bradé pourrait nous faciliter grandement le voyage.

- _Et que vendez-vous, exactement ?_

_- De tout et de rien… mais rien que de la qualité supérieure. Pas de camelote chez moi. __Quand à Sondal, mon garçon, il se trouve qu'il a le don pour les enchantements._

_- Très bien. Marché conclu. _

_- A la bonne heure ! Bien sûr nous tâcherons d'éviter de vous déranger et nous tiendrons __toujours en dehors de vos affaires._

Nous les aidâmes à rassembler leurs marchandises, puis priment le chemin en direction des fiefs bannerets.

A la nuit tombée, Lothering fut ravagée par la horde d'engeance, ne laissant aucun survivant, dévastant tout sur son sillage...


	5. Partie V

_**Amarth Agarwaen Destinée teintée de sang / Partie V**_

* * *

><p><em>« Connais-tu la peur de t'endormir ?<br>__Terrifier jusqu'à la moelle,  
><em>_Car le sol se dérobe  
><em>_Et le rêve commence. »_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

><p>L'air est pesant, même suffocant, et chargé de substances dont je ne saurais reconnaitre la nature. Ma vision est trouble, teintée d'un monde enfumé aux sombres couleurs verdâtres et cuivrées. Je suis au bord d'un gouffre. Je peux sentir la chaleur féroce de la lave bouillonnante au dessous de moi qui semble vouloir m'attirer à elle, d'ailleurs je m'en approche dangereusement. Le sol vibre et fait trembler tout mes membres. Ma vison se trouble encore un peu plus, laissant apparaitre par à coup une silhouette de feu, à mesure que les secousses se font plus intenses.<br>Puis tout s'éteint. Mais je suis en réalité propulsée dans la plaine en contrebas, entourée d'engeances, incapable de penser, d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, d'émettre le moindre son. Et mes yeux directement rivés vers cette silhouette qui s'est maintenant totalement laissée découvrir et illuminée. Un dragon-sire, un grand et puissant dragon qui fait battre ses ailes et entendre le rugissement de son cœur, se tient plus haut, sur un pont et toise de sa magnificence cette assemblée réunie ici pour le glorifier.  
>Tout s'éteint de nouveau, sans crier gare, dans une lumière blanche aveuglante. Et c'est avec stupeur et horreur que je me retrouve cette fois au niveau de la bête, qui comme pour me plonger encore davantage dans mon désarroi, crache de tous ses poumons le feu ardent de ses entrailles et me montre alors sa gueule acérée dans un dernier rugissement flamboyant.<p>

C'est en sueur que je me réveille en sursaut sur ma couche, près de l'âtre encore vif et parfumé des restes du dîner de ce soir. Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve, du moins en apparence. Le contexte de la réalité me revient subitement : Breciliane, Ostagar, Lothering, et ici le campement que nous avons monté juste avant la tombée de la nuit, bien après cette bourgade lamentée.  
>J'aperçois Alistair, assis de l'autre côté du brasier qui me regarde avec bienveillance, attendant que je recouvre mes esprits avant de m'adresser la parole.<p>

_- Vous avez fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je garde le silence quelques instants, remettant au clair les images que j'ai vu et les impressions qu'elles m'ont laissées.

_- Tout semblait si réel… _

Je me rappelais sentir cette chaleur sur mon visage, voir ce paysage rocailleux, entendre le grondement du maitre des lieux et aussi ce regard qu'il me lança comme un avertissement, un défi, une invitation…

- _C'est le cas… en quelque sorte…  
><em>_Les gardes des ombres ont un lien « privilégié » avec les engeances.  
><em>_L'archidémon, il… « parle » à sa horde, et nous pouvons l'entendre nous aussi. C'est pour __cette raison que nous savons avec certitude qu'il s'agit d'un Enclin. Et c'est la source de __votre rêve. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela s'atténuera avec le temps et vos nuits __redeviendront… plus calmes._

Un maigre soulagement, mais cela explique beaucoup de choses, notamment ce bourdonnement dans ma tête qui me hantait avant l'Union. Ainsi donc, il « appelle ».

La nuit est encore jeune mais je sais que je ne parviendrai plus à retrouver le sommeil.

Alistair est plongé dans ses pensées, et je devine aisément qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de Duncan et que son fantôme plane toujours dans son cœur.

_- Vous pouvez me parler de Duncan, si vous le souhaitez. _

Un peu surpris d'entendre le son de ma voix, il me dévisage un instant avant de me répondre.

_- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire ça. Après tout vous l'avez à peine connu._

_- Peut-être, mais il comptait beaucoup pour vous. Et la douleur de cette perte ne doit pas __vous peser._

Toujours prodiguer à autrui la vérité et les conseils que l'on ne s'applique pourtant jamais à soi même…

_- Je… je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Pourtant je savais que cela pouvait arriver, que __n'importe lequel d'entre nous pouvait mourir au combat. Mais… c'est peut-être stupide, __mais j'aurai voulu être à ses côtés. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné. Je suis désolé._

Je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment, car il ne m'avait toujours par quitter. Moi aussi j'aurai voulu être à ses côtés, peut-être serai-je morte avec lui… ou peut-être aurai-je pu le sauver, en tout les cas être là pour lui, jusqu'à la fin. Et le fait de ne pas savoir est pire que tout.

- _Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je comprends parfaitement. _

_- J'aimerais pouvoir lui offrir des funérailles décentes. Une fois que tout sera fini, peut-être, __si nous sommes encore en vie… Je crois qu'il n'avait pas de famille._

_- Il vous avait, vous._

_- Oui, en quelque sorte. Je lui dois beaucoup. __Je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'il venait de Hautecime. Si je survis à l'Enclin, j'irai là-bas, __voir si je peux faire quelque chose en son honneur. Qu'on se souvienne de lui, il est mort __en héros.  
><em>_Les Dalatiens ne pratiquent pas la crémation, n'est-ce pas ? De quelle manière honorez-__vous vos morts ?_

_- Nous les enterrons et plantons un arbre sur leur tombe._

_- C'est… très beau. La vie qui jaillit de la mort.  
><em>_Merci, sincèrement. Rien que le fait d'en avoir parlé je me sens déjà mieux._

Moi aussi, en quelque sorte, par procuration.

- _Si vous allez à Hautecime, je viendrai peut-être avec vous…_

_- Merci. Duncan aurait apprécié, je crois. Mais cesse de palabres. Je devrais essayer de __dormir un peu à mon tour._

Il m'adressa un sourire empli de gratitude avant de s'allonger.

J'ai à peine connu Duncan c'est vrai, mais je le considérai comme un humain honorable et puis d'une certaine façon c'est à lui que je dois d'être toujours en vie… pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Mon regard se porte sur l'ensemble du campement. Nous faisons désormais tous parti du même groupe, chacun ayant ses raisons de s'être joint à cette quête pourtant nous sommes encore loin d'être une équipe. Au sein des clans dalatiens, nomades à tout jamais, il est primordial d'être unis et de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, c'est sur ce principe d'entraide et de confiance que se base en grande partie notre survie et je sais que c'est ce principe de quasi « fraternité » que je vais devoir essayer d'instaurer avec mes nouveaux compagnons de voyage, dans une certaine mesure du moins. Nous allons combattre côte à côte, affronter de nombreux dangers et des adversaires coriaces, et nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous même, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Je refuse de perdre qui que ce soit, je ne le veux plus. Et je dois pouvoir avoir foi en eux, ce qui ne pourra se faire qu'avec le temps.

Mais nous en sommes encore qu'aux balbutiements.

Je me rallonge sur ma couche, non pas pour dormir mais simplement en attendant que le jour se lève. Le ciel au dessus de moi ne laisse apparaitre que peu d'étoiles, d'épais nuages pourpres ont envahi son domaine, tacheté d'éparses éclats bleutés. La Lune est parvenu à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous, et s'impose de sa splendeur. L'air est doux et invite à la flânerie. Je repense aux miens, qui ont sans doute fait halte quelque part au nord. Peut-être contemplent-ils eux aussi les cieux et adressent leur prières vers moi.

Ma douce rêverie est interrompue par Léliana, qui s'était installée non loin de moi.

_- Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? _

_- J'en ai connue de plus belle. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un ciel __étoilé pour apprécier son charme._

_- Je voulais vous remercier encore de m'avoir acceptée parmi vous. C'est très important __pour moi._

_- Je pense que vu ce qui nous attend, je n'aurais pu refuser une telle aide. Mais je __m'interrogeais tout de même… à propos de votre vision…_

_- Je savais bien qu'on y viendrait. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais j'ai fait un rêve. Il y __régnait des ténèbres impénétrables… c'était si réel. Et il y avait un bruit terrible, comme __impie… J'étais juchée sur un promontoire, et je regardais les ténèbres tout engloutir… et __quand la tempête a absorbé la dernière lueur… j'ai chu, et les ténèbres m'ont attirée à elles._

_- Vous avez rêvé de l'Enclin ?_

_- Je le crois. A mon réveil je me suis rendue aux jardins de la Chantrie, comme toujours. __Mais ce jour là, le rosier mort dans le coin du jardin avait fleuri. Une rose… Une seule. __Comme si le Créateur avait tendu la main pour dire « Même au plus fort des ténèbres, il __reste de l'espoir et de la beauté. Aie la foi. »_

_- Et c'est ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir m'aider ? _

_- Dans mon rêve je suis tombée... ou peut-être ai-je sauté… je suis prête à tout pour mettre __un terme à l'Enclin, nous en sommes capables._

_- Ca me suffit comme réponse. Chacun croit à ce qu'il veut. Tout ce qui m'importe est __votre dévouement à cette cause._

_- J'en suis et ne vous abandonnerai jamais. _

Je lui fais un signe de tête en guise d'approbation et me lève, souhaitant me retrouver un peu seule. Léliana a beau être charmante, gentille et serviable il n'en demeure pas moins que quelque chose en elle me met mal à l'aise. Je pars donc voir Gostrhÿn, mon fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes, qui s'évertue à creuser un trou dans le sol. Si cela l'amuse de mettre ce campement sans dessus dessous, grand bien lui fasse ! De toute manière à l'aube nous serons partis.

Sten se tient non loin de là et ne dort pas non plus. Il fait les cent pas, comme un soldat montant la garde. Je reconnais être très intriguée par ce personnage déroutant et par son peuple mystérieux, très peu connu en Férelden. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours comment un Qunari a pu « se perdre » ainsi dans nos contrées.  
>Sans hésiter je m'avance à sa rencontre afin d'y engager la conversation. A mon approche, je n'eus pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son, qu'il m'assène de son ton éternellement calme :<p>

- _Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?_

_- Je pense que nous devrions prendre un instant pour discuter. _

_- Les engeances nous attendent. Ce retard est-il bien utile ?_

Retard ? Il est hors de question de se lancer tête baissée dans cette guerre, sans préparation ni armée digne de ce nom ! A-t-il conscience du nombre incalculable d'engeances, de l'Archidémon et du fait qu'on ignore un peu où les trouver… ? Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur sa remarque et bifurquer sur le sujet qui m'intéressait à la base.

_- Vous allez bien ? _

_- Vous vous inquiétez… pour moi ? N'ayez crainte, je suis en mesure de me battre. _

Je ne me faisais pas vraiment de souci à ce niveau là. Ma curiosité réside ailleurs.

_- Pourriez-vous me parler de votre peuple ?_

_- Non._

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réponse. Mais je n'en démords pas.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Un peuple ne peut se résumer en quelques mots. _

_- J'en conviens. Vous étiez dans l'armée, c'est bien cela ? Mais pourquoi les Qunari __enverraient-ils des soldats ici ?_

_- Les antaams sont les yeux, les mains et la bouche des Qunari. Nous sommes la perception __que mon peuple a du monde._

_- Vous ne répondez pas vraiment à la question. _

_- C'est vrai. _

_- Et vous avez beaucoup guerroyé ?_

_- J'ai toujours guerroyé, elfe. Mon peuple guerroie depuis le jour où nous avons posé __pieds sur les iles septentrionales._

_- D'où veniez-vous ?_

_- D'ailleurs. _

_- Vous répondez toujours à côté des questions ?_

_- En général._

_- Bien ! Nous ne tarderons pas à nous remettre en route. Et nous continuerons cette __passionnante discussion plus tard._

_- Comme vous voulez. _

Cet échange, bien qu'un peu étrange, m'a beaucoup amusé. Sten est réellement un personnage intéressant et peu commun. Je l'apprécie déjà !

* * *

><p>J'ai donc décidé de faire route jusque Golefalois afin d'y rencontrer le Iarl Eamon, ou du moins découvrir de quel mal il est atteint.<br>J'ai connaissance d'un clan dalatien à l'est de notre position, et je suis plus que tentée d'en faire notre destination. Néanmoins je calme mes élans elfiques. Autant garder ses « retrouvailles » pour plus tard et tenter de procéder par ordre de priorité.  
>Bien qu'Alistair n'ait pas caché son ardent désir de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de son ancien tuteur, c'est plus par raisonnement logique que je fais ce choix. De par sa position de Iarl, cet homme de Golefalois nous serait fort utile face à Loghain, qui semble avoir lancé une vendetta contre nous. Il nous faut donc posséder dans notre camp un poids politique pour peser sur la balance.<br>A peine les rayons du soleil levés, nous avons déjà remballé le bivouac et commencer notre marche en direction du sud ouest.

C'est Alistair qui nous guide vers le village de Golefalois, car il est le seul à bien connaitre le chemin. Léliana discute joyeusement avec lui, lui contant les histoires qu'elle connait au sujet de cette région. Elle a en effet confié être une ancienne ménestrel d'Orlais avant de rejoindre la Chantrie pour y trouver un refuge. Un refuge pour quoi, je ne le sais pas encore. Mais nul doute qu'elle dissimule un lourd passé qu'elle souhaiterait oublier.  
>Sten ferme la marche, escortant Bodhan et son chariot.<br>Je me retrouve donc au milieu de notre groupe, aux côtés de Morrigan. J'en profite pour essayer de connaitre un peu mieux notre mage (apostat, sorcière ou que sais-je…).

- _Je vous avoue avoir été étonnée de vous voir la première fois. Je vis depuis toujours dans __des contrées sauvages et j'ai donc les sens très aiguisés, question de survie. Pourtant je ne __vous ai pas entendu venir ce jour-là. Quel est votre secret ?_

_- Ma foi, rien de plus facile… pour une métamorphe. _

_- J'aurai dû m'en douter. Certains Archivistes dalatiens utilisent une magie semblable. _

_- Vraiment ? Si j'avais l'occasion de demander l'origine de cette magie à l'un de vos __Archivistes, y trouverais-je des points communs avec ce que j'ai appris ?_

_- Il y aurait matière à s'étonner. Mais je doute qu'il vous révèle quoi que ce soit. _

_- Evidemment. Ceci dit je me vois plus de points communs avec votre peuple qu'avec mon __espèce, mais ainsi vont les choses._

_- Cela doit être une expérience for surprenante. _

_- Certaines nuits, il est vrai que je ressentais l'appel de terres sauvages. Vous qui __contemplez le monde en pensant le connaitre, la louve que j'ai été l'a humé, le félin l'a __sondé, au gré d'errances dans des ténèbres que jamais vous ne croiriez possibles. Mais ma __vie est celle d'une humaine, je n'en ai jamais pensé autrement._

_- Intéressant. Voilà qui contente ma curiosité, pour l'instant. _

_- C'est tout ? Avez-vous donc une opinion sur mes facultés ? Suis-je une abomination __naturelle qui mérite le bûcher ?_

Ces paroles me firent rire malgré moi.

_- A dire vrai, vos capacités m'ont surtout l'air très utiles. _

Elle me sourit.

_- Voilà une opinion très pragmatique. Autrement plus que tout homme de ma condition. __Mais assez parlé. Continuons notre route. Il faut surveiller Alistair, il serait capable de __nous perdre !_

Elle déclame cette phrase d'un ton plus élevé que le reste de notre conversation, afin que tous à proximité puisse en profiter.

_- Je vous entends, vous savez. Et je sais parfaitement où nous allons ! _

Morrigan et moi éclatons de rire, nous jouant de ce pauvre Alistair.  
>Elle me racontait il y a peu les traques de la Chantrie menées par les Templiers dont sa mère et elle avaient fait l'objet, se finissant irrémédiablement par la défaite de leurs assaillants. Cela devait me donner une idée des capacités de ces individus, dont elle classait Alistair dans cette catégorie. Mais je suis certaine qu'au fond, même si elle ne cesse de lui envoyer des piques, elle a conscience qu'Alistair ne ressemble guère à un Templier. Le fait est que notre « ami » est d'un naturel simple, et d'une bonté qui tient presque de la naïveté. Il recèle à n'en pas douter un certain potentiel, qu'il ne parvient pas encore à exploiter suffisamment. Mais cela viendra avec le temps et l'expérience.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors que nous approchons enfin des abords de Golefalois, Alistair freine le pas pour stopper notre route sur une butte d'où nous pouvons déjà apercevoir le village et le château.<br>Il se tourne alors vers moi me prenant à part, l'air grave. Il est aisé de lire en lui, tellement il est transparent dans ses attitudes. Je pressens le pire.

_- Auriez-vous un instant ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… quelque chose que j'aurais __probablement dû mentionner plus tôt._

Sa phrase d'introduction n'est décidément pas là pour me rassurer.

- _Je ne vais pas aimer ça, je me trompe ?_

_- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai moi-même jamais apprécié l'idée, alors.  
><em>_Donc, comment dire cela ? Pour faire clair, je suis un bâtard. Ma mère était domestique au __château de Golefalois. Lorsqu'elle est morte, à ma naissance, le iarl Eamon m'a pris à sa __charge. Il a agi ainsi, car… eh bien… car mon père est le roi Maric._

Il prit une pause dans sa révélation, me laissant ainsi le temps pour digérer ses paroles. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

_- Pourquoi avoir tardé à me l'annoncer ? _

_- En vérité, j'ai toujours préféré éviter le sujet. Mon existence devait rester secrète, vis-à-vis __de Cailan notamment. Et le peu dans la confidence m'ont toujours soit méprisé, soit __protégé à l'excès. Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez, tant que c'était possible. Je __regrette._

_- Vous auriez tout de même dû m'en parler, même si je peux comprendre votre réticence. _

« Comprendre » est un bien grand mot, néanmoins forcé de reconnaitre que cette position ne doit pas être des plus confortables. Mais d'un autre côté, cela peut représenter un atout non négligeable face à la situation qui nous occupe.

_- Mais je n'ai aucune prétention au trône. D'ailleurs on me l'a bien fait comprendre dès __mon plus jeune âge. Et c'est très bien ainsi ! Si quelqu'un doit hériter du trône, c'est __Eamon lui-même. Il n'est pas de sang royal, mais il était l'oncle de Cailan et il est très __populaire de surcroit. Cela dit, s'il est aussi mal en point qu'on le prétend… Non, je ne __préfère même pas y songer. Il va se rétablir, j'en suis sûr.  
>Enfin voilà, vous savez tout à <em>_présent… Je vous en prie, oublions cette histoire, j'aimerais continuer à penser que je ne __suis personne d'important, juste un Garde des Ombres trop chanceux._

Alors pourquoi tout me révéler si c'est pour devoir oublier cette conversation ?! Un Garde des Ombres trop chanceux ? Oui c'est bien ce que vous êtes, Alistair ! Je n'en ai jamais douté, et cela me convient. Cependant je conserve dans un coin de ma tête cette précieuse information dissimulée en dessous. Et au-delà de cette origine, vous êtes bien plus qu'il n'y parait au premier regard, de cela je suis convaincue également.

_- N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ? _

Alistair me sourit, satisfait que j'abonde dans son sens aussi aisément.  
>Sur ce, nous reprenons notre chemin, descendant en direction du village.<p>

* * *

><p>A peine étions-nous engagés sur le premier pont menant au village, qu'un homme vint nous aborder. Un villageois au vu de son apparence, portant néanmoins un arc dans le dos.<br>Il semblait à la fois surpris et soulagé de nous voir.

_- Vous venez nous aider ? _

_- Vous aidez ?_

_- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?_

_- J'ai ouïe dire que le Iarl était souffrant, si c'est ce que vous entendez._

_- Souffrant ou mort. Voilà plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles du château. __Mais surtout, nous sommes attaqués. Chaque nuit des monstres surgissent du château et __nous attaquent jusqu'à l'aube. Tout le monde se bat… et meurt._

_- Tout le monde a l'air d'avis qu'un Enclin est le moment rêvé pour s'entretuer dans la joie __et la bonne humeur. Pourvu que ça dure._ Ironise Morrigan, avec son humour noir si personnel.

_- Personne ne sait à quel mal nous avons affaire. Et sans armée, les morts sont légions. Je __ferais mieux de vous emmener voir le bann Teagan, il vous expliquera mieux que moi._

_- Le bann Teagan ? Ici ? _Intervint subitement Alistair, semblant manifestement connaitre cet individu.

_- Oui. Si vous voulez bien me suivre._

* * *

><p>Le village était pour ainsi dire déserté. Tous s'étaient rassemblés devant et au sein de la Chantrie, dernier bastion de défense des habitants encore en vie.<p>

Le bann Teagan se trouvait à l'intérieur, s'occupant des villageois et se préparant à faire face à la prochaine attaque. Plus âgé qu'Alistair, des cheveux roux encadrant des yeux bleus azur et un bouc ornant son visage, il est d'un abord plutôt agréable et sympathique.  
>Alistair s'empresse de lui rappeler leur passé commun et le bann fut ravi notamment de constater qu'il était encore vivant.<p>

_- Loghain veut nous faire accroire que tous les gardes des ombres sont morts. _

_- Pas tous, non._ Remarqué-je au passage, attirant son attention.

- _Vous êtes donc Garde des ombres, vous aussi ? Enchanté, même si les circonstances ne __sont guères favorables. __Je suppose que vous venez voir mon frère ? Hélas Eamon est souffrant. Voilà des jours __que n'avons plus de nouvelles du château. Et puis, il y a quelques nuits de cela, les __attaques ont commencé. Des… monstres maléfiques ont déferlé du château. Nous les __avons repoussés, mais au prix de nombreuses vies._

_- De quels monstres maléfiques parlez-vous ?_ Demandé-je.

- _D'aucuns les appellent morts vivants, cadavéreux. Ils reviennent toujours plus nombreux. __Et nul ne répond à mes suppliques. J'ai dans l'idée que l'attaque de cette nuit sera la plus __meurtrière.  
><em>_Alistair, il m'en coûte de vous le demander, mais j'ai besoin de vous et de vos amis._

_- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.  
><em>_Mais_, ajouta-t-il surtout à mon attention, _sans le Iarl Eamon, les Gardes des ombres ne __feront pas le poids face à Loghain._

_- Très bien, nous vous aideront. _Concédé-je.

_- Il n'y a pas d'engeance ici et rien à gagner. Cette quête n'a aucun intérêt. _Conteste Sten.

Je me retourne alors vers lui. Il me dépasse de facilement de deux têtes et tient fermement la paume de son épée.

- _S'il y a une chance de sauver le Iarl, nous devons la saisir. Il serait d'un appui non __négligeable pour la suite._

_- Peut-être._ Admet-il avec sincérité mais non sans une once de réprobation. Il relâche sa main et m'offre un regard respectueux, typique d'un soldat obéissant aux ordres.

C'est Morrigan qui prend alors le relai, sans guère me surprendre d'ailleurs.

_- Il est futile d'aider ces villageois à livrer une bataille perdue d'avance. Comme si nous __n'étions pas occupés par ailleurs !_

Je soupire discrètement avant de m'adresser à notre apostat.

_- Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'il est toujours avisé d'avoir dans sa manche des atouts __de poids. Face à Loghain, nous ne pouvons jouer sur un seul tableau. Il nous faut un __contre poids politique dans la balance afin de faire barrage sur tout les fronts et de __mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour la bataille finale._

Avec Sten, les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples. Morrigan chipote beaucoup pour rien. L'altruisme n'étant pas l'une des qualités premières chez elle, mais elle devrait au moins comprendre que ce n'est pas pour cet aspect que j'agis. Au-delà de ça, il fallait voir notre intérêt.  
>Elle fit un signe de tête sans dire un mot de plus. Je ne sais si elle approuvait ou si elle déclarait forfait à contre cœur. Le plus important pour le moment était qu'elle abondait dans mon sens.<p>

Teagan avait attendu que j'en finisse avec mes compagnons pour me remercier à grande joie. La gratitude se lisait sur son visage et il semblait retrouver espoir.

- _Je vous invite à aller voir Murdock, le maire du village. Il se trouve devant la Chantrie. Et __ser Gurvan, l'un des chevaliers d'Eamon, est posté en haut de la falaise près du moulin, __gardant le chemin vers le château. Discuter avec eux des préparatifs pour la bataille. Je __dois quand à moi reprendre mes occupations. Que la fortune nous sourit !_

_- Très bien, nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure. _

Une fois dehors, nous nous retrouvons sur la grande place. Bien que celle-ci serve désormais de lignes de front. Quelques habitations se situent juste après, longeant le lac.  
>Murdock, quand à lui, est posté devant les barricades, discutant avec des villageois improvisés en soldats.<br>Je m'avance alors vers lui. Il semble s'étonner qu'une personne de ma condition soit Garde des Ombres, à comprendre qu'une femme le soit. Loin de m'offusquer de sa remarque, je ne prête même aucune attention à ce genre de préjugés arriérés. Je ne suis pas là pour polémiquer.  
>Je lui demande simplement de me faire un topo sur la situation et de m'indiquer en quoi je peux être utile afin que la confrontation de cette nuit ne finisse pas en bain de sang.<br>Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée et plus vite je pourrais tenter de me rendre au château afin de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu du Iarl.

Selon le Maire, le principal problème serait un homme dénommé Owen, forgeron de son état, et qui se serait barricadé dans son atelier sans possibilités de négociation. Pourtant ses talents de réparation sont plus que vitales afin que les armes et armures des soldats puissent tenir le coup et qu'ils puissent se battre comme il se doit.

- _Pourquoi ne pas avoir enfoncé sa porte ?_ Demandé-je alors, peut-être un peu naïvement.

- _Et quand bien même ? Il ne veut rien entendre, le menacer ne servirait à rien !_ Me réplique Murdock.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas su employer les bonnes méthodes de persuasion.  
>Je me rends donc vers la forge d'Owen, situé en contrebas sur le côté.<br>Je toque. La voix de l'autre côté est pour le moins surprenante, et m'envoie littéralement aller voir ailleurs.  
>Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec un soiffard et lui pose donc un ultimatum des plus clairs, soit il ouvre de son propre chef, soit j'enfonce cette fichue porte. Mon ton semble le convaincre, car il y concède précipitamment sans parlementer davantage.<p>

L'homme qui nous accueille est amer et manifestement prêt à mourir. Il croit que nous venons lui chercher querelle et le détrousser. Je le rassure sur ce point, lui indiquant que la raison de ma venue est que la milice a besoin de son aide.  
>Il m'expose alors ce qui le tourmente. Valéna, sa fille, femme de chambre au château du Iarl et donc coincée à l'intérieur, sans nouvelles d'elle.<p>

_- Ma fille, c'est toute ma vie. Ce qui va advenir de moi, du village ou de quiconque, je m'en __soucie comme d'une guigne._

_- Vous avez donc l'intention de vous saoulez à mort ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Nous n'avons aucune chance de passer la nuit de toute façon. _

_- Avec cette attitude, c'est certain ! Mais si vous nous aidez, c'est déjà moins sûr._

_- Vraiment ? Ecoutez, si vous me promettez d'aller chercher ma fille, j'accepte de faire ces __réparations pour Murdock._

_- C'est beaucoup demandé… _

_- C'est ça ou rien._

_- Je compte allez au château après cette nuit. Une fois sur place, je ferais ce que je __pourrais._

_- Ca ne suffit pas. Je veux une promesse. _

- _… Soit._

C'est à contrecœur que j'accepte ses conditions.

- _Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?!_ M'assomme Morrigan, à peine avons-nous quitté la forge.

- _Que je le sois ou non, cela a fonctionné… _

_- J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous cerner, je dois l'avouer…_ _Un fait pour le moins rarissime._

Tant mieux. Qu'elle reste dans le flou me concernant m'arrange bien.

Après être retourné voir Murdock pour l'informer de cette nouvelle, Léliana vint à ma rencontre manifestement préoccupée.

- _Vous devriez venir faire un tour à la taverne. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- J'ai repéré un individu suspect… _

Intriguée, je la suis jusqu'à la dite taverne, située un peu plus haut, à côté de laquelle nous sommes passés en arrivant. Elle est assez en retrait si bien qu'il est en réalité aisé de ne pas la remarquer.  
>L'intérieur est simple mais néanmoins accueillant.<br>Des ivrognes sont attablés dans un recoin sur le côté droit après l'entrée, en face du bar. Des membres de la milice qui viennent se donner du courage pour cette nuit, la plus dévastatrice aux dires du bann.  
>De l'autre côté, une longue table est disposée sur toute la longueur du mur. Une seule personne y est installée. Elle semble mal à l'aise, vêtue d'une armure légère et d'un arc, elle ne colle pas vraiment avec le reste du décor. Par ailleurs ses oreilles pointues, guère dissimulées par une queue de cheval, révélant ainsi sa race, ne fait qu'ajouter à son allure pour le moins insolite. Je m'approche de cet elfe, qui me tourne le dos. Je m'installe juste à côté sur le banc. Il semble surpris de me voir et se met aussitôt sur la défensive.<p>

_- Je ne veux pas de compagnie. _

_- C'est plutôt étrange de rencontrer un autre elfe dans les parages. _

_- Nous n'avons rien en commun vous êtes dalatienne. _

Je me sens presque insultée, presque. Il faut bien reconnaitre que les dalatiens ont toujours été une branche à part de la race elfique, celle qui a toujours refusé de courber l'échine et a conservé une existence proche de la nature.

- _Et quand bien même ?_

_- Je ne veux pas discuter. _

_- Vous voyez, son comportement est étrange. Et je sais reconnaitre un espion quand j'en ai __un devant moi._ Intervint Léliana.

Cette faculté de repérer les espions devrait-elle me surprendre ? C'est en tout cas un élément à rajouter à son cas, toujours énigmatique.

- _Ecoutez ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes de la même race… On m'a dit de… Enfin __laissez-moi tranquille !_

_- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, donc vous auriez tout intérêt à parler vite. _

_- Vous ne pouvez pas menacer les gens sous prétexte que vous êtes Gardes des ombres. _

_- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? _

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de mal à quiconque, je le jure ! On ma simplement payé, __pour surveiller le château et manifester s'il y avait du nouveau. Mais personne n'a __jamais parlé de monstres !_

_- Qui ça « on » ? _

_- Un grand gaillard dont le nom m'échappe. Il a précisé qu'il travaillait pour Howe. Le I__arl Rendon Howe, le bras droit du tiern Loghain. Donc… je n'ai rien fait de mal !_

_- Pourquoi deviez-vous surveiller le château ?_

_- Simplement pour signaler tout changement, rien de plus ! Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, ça a __été de mentionner que le Iarl était tombé malade. Je n'ai pu envoyer d'autres rapports. __Je suis dans une impasse._

_- Je vois… Vous avez une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?_

_- Tenez, voilà une lettre qu'ils m'ont envoyée. Elle contient mes ordres et tout ce que je __devais savoir… Gardez-là ! __Je pensais servir le roi et allonger mes fins de mois au passage, vous devez me croire !_

_- Je crois que vous devriez défendre le village cette nuit._

_- Un châtiment approprié._ Remarque Sten.

_- D'accord… C'est d'accord. _

Sur ce je me lève, laissant l'elfe à sa solitude.  
>Alistair me regarde d'un air inquiet et perplexe.<p>

_- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? A votre avis ? On aurait manigancé la maladie du Iarl ?... __Je n'ose croire en une telle ignominie._

_- Y aurait-il finalement un soupçon d'intelligence sous cet air naïf qui vous caractérise ! _S'empresse de se moquer Morrigan.

- _Cela suffit ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos sarcasmes. L'heure est grave._

Je pousse un soupir.

_- En effet, il est à envisager que tout cela soit un coup monté, par Loghain, sans doute __possible…_

Nous sortons de l'auberge, le ciel décline dans une profusion de pourpre et de bleu d'un sombre des plus lugubres, accueillant les derniers rayons de soleil qui retournent dans leur antre.

_- Nous ferions mieux d'aller retrouvez Murdock, la nuit sera bientôt là amenant avec elle __les cadavéreux. Une fois leur assaut repoussé, il sera grand temps de se rendre au château __et d'éclaircir enfin toute cette sombre histoire._

* * *

><p>Une fois la nuit tombée, le village est enveloppé d'un épais et sombre linceul. La tension est palpable, le silence surnaturel qui règne est pesant. Puis au loin, on commence à apercevoir une trainée fantomatique, épais brouillard ondulant sous la clarté de la lune et qui se déplace rapidement depuis les hauteurs du château dans notre direction. Tous les miliciens affluent alors vers leur poste.<p>

- _Les voilà !_ s'écrie l'un d'eux.

Et à mesure que cette armée se rapproche, semblant virevoltée dans les airs, on sent une atmosphère glacée nous étreindre un peu plus.  
>Nous avons pris position vers le Moulin, en bas de la route menant au château. Ser Gurvan et les siens sont avec nous. J'ai laissé Léliana et Gostrhÿn en bas, sur la place, avec Murdock et les autres. Nous allons tenter ici de repousser le maximum de la horde, puis nous redescendrons ensuite vers la place si besoin.<p>

Les premiers mort-vivants apparaissent à l'orée du chemin, auréolés d'un étrange brouillard verdâtre, me rappelant celui que j'ais rencontré dans la caverne de Breciliane et qui avait réveillé les cadavres jonchaient à terre.  
>Le naphte que j'ai trouvé dans le bazar se répand sur les barricades que nous avons érigées en bas de la pente. Les premiers cadavéreux goutent ainsi à sa chaleur mordante et ils semblent ne pas apprécier. Les autres passent à travers, nous tombant presque dans les bras. J'en saisis un à la volée que je transperce de mon épée. Morrigan, que je veille à toujours garder près de nous lors de telles situations, use de sa magie et paralyse l'un de ses montres avec son sort de glace, l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, qui me sont amplement suffisantes pour le décapiter.<br>Ces monstres n'ont aucune chance face à nous. Il faut dire qu'ils semblent dénués de stratégie, se jetant littéralement sur nous, et devenant ainsi rapidement encerclés. J'en frappe un avec mes deux armes, dans le dos, mais il parait insensible à la douleur. Alors qu'il se retourne vers moi, je lui plante pour mon épée dans le ventre et le décapite avec l'autre. Cette première vague est rapidement maitrisée. Mais alors que nous venons de pourfendre le dernier, un soldat venant du village accourt vers nous.

_- Les monstres sortent du lac ! On a besoin d'aide, vite ! _

_- Ok, on vous suit. _

J'ordonne aux chevaliers de Ser Gurvan de rester là afin de monter la garde, au cas où d'autres morts-vivants déferleraient du château, puis je suis avec mon équipe le milicien qui s'empresse de redescendre.

En bas, tous sont rassemblés autour d'un bucher dans une grande mêlée générale, chaotique et sanglante. J'enjambe un pauvre homme qui n'a pas eu de chance, et saute sur l'un de nos ennemis, le transperçant de mes lames, avant de croiser le fer avec un autre. Il en vient de partout, et aucun temps de répit ne nous est accordé. Plusieurs vagues se succédant, à croire que leur nombre jamais ne diminue, peu importe combien nous parvenons à en tuer. Un autre soldat tombe, non loin de moi, je finis d'embrocher le cadavéreux avec qui j'étais engagée puis je me lance sur le meurtrier le frappant violemment en traitre, il n'a pas le temps de faire volte face que je le décapite. Leurs corps semblent mous, il est si facile de trancher dans leur chair et dans leur os, et pourtant ils s'avèrent plus résistants qu'il n'y parait.

L'affrontement semble s'éterniser sous la lueur blafarde de la lune.

Puis, finalement, le souffle court, nos yeux perdus vers l'horizon du lac, redoutant un nouvel assaut, nous constatons que rien ne vient aucune ombre décharnée, aucun bruit rauque à vous tétaniser le sang, rien que le calme et le murmure de l'eau.  
>Chacun, prudemment, ose alors relâcher ses muscles et la tension qui les parcourait fébrilement les maintenant sur le qui-vive. Chacun échange des regards timides, d'espoir puis de soulagement. Et l'un d'eux se met soudainement à crier, fendant les ténèbres de son râle de joie et de victoire.<p>

C'est terminé, nous avons triomphé. L'ennemi est repoussé, et il n'aura pas l'occasion de revenir, j'y veillerais.

* * *

><p>- <em>Nous voilà au point du jour, mes amis et nous avons survécu ! Malgré le lourd tribut que <em>_cette victoire a prélevé, gardons à l'esprit qu'aucun de nous ne serait ici sans l'héroïsme __de ces braves derrière moi._

Après avoir dormi à peine quelques heures, se relayant le reste de la fin de nuit afin de s'assurer que tout risque était bien écarté, nous nous retrouvons à l'aube, aux portes de la Chantrie, savourant le débriefing du Bann Teagan. Ce genre de cérémonie improvisée ne m'enchante guère, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas m'y soustraire.

Le ciel qui nous offre ce nouveau jour apparait plus rayonnant et plus clair, comme si lui aussi avait été vicié de la présence de ces créatures, et que la victoire de cette nuit lui redonnait un peu de son éclat.

Le Bann se tourne vers nous, vers moi, poursuivant son discours.

_- Je vous remercie, fière dame. Le Créateur nous a souri en vous envoyant dans notre heure __la plus sombre._

_- Je vous en prie._

Que puis-je répondre d'autre ? S'en suit un bref aparté en hommage aux hommes tombés cette nuit, priant leur Créateur de les accueillir à ses côtés. Je n'y ajoute rien, mais n'en pense pas moins. Tout valeureux combattant a le droit au repos qu'il mérite, qu'importe à quels dieux il croit.  
>Puis le Bann annonce son intention de s'introduire dans le château, afin d'aller aux nouvelles du Iarl, il m'invite d'ailleurs à le retrouver au moulin afin que nous en parlions.<p>

Une fois sur place, j'aperçois le Bann à côté du moulin, contemplant le château au loin.  
>Il a dû nous entendre approcher, car sans se retourner il déclare.<p>

- _C'est étrange comme le château parait tranquille d'ici. Pour un peu, on le croirait désert._

Puis il se retourne, mettant fin à sa contemplation.

- _Mais ne nous attardons pas plus longtemps, j'avais conçu un plan pour entrer dans le __château. Il existe en effet un passage secret dans le moulin, auquel seule ma famille peut __accéder._

Je tombe des nues face à cette révélation. Je m'étais bien doutée qu'il avait dû étudier la question et élaborer une stratégie pour pénétrer dans le château, mais je ne pensais qu'il avait tout simplement la solution à portée de main, aussi facilement. J'éprouve évidemment cette sensation amère, comme un poignard dans le dos, que l'on s'est joué de moi. Que ce soit pour la bonne cause, j'y consens, mais ce que je n'accepte pas en revanche c'est qu'on se serve de moi, autant m'exposer franchement les choses.

- _Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me le dites ?!_

Il est hors de question pour moi de faire abstraction de cela, je me dois de lui exprimer mon ressentiment.

- _Je savais que vous décideriez d'entrer dans le château au lieu de rester protéger le village, __or nous avions besoin de guerriers. Pardonnez-moi si…_

Ce qu'il dit n'est pas totalement usurpé je dois bien l'admettre. J'aurais sans doute fait preuve de pragmatisme, autant résoudre le problème à la source puisque de toute façon les cadavéreux viennent manifestement du château. Je n'ai jamais prétendu jouer les héroïnes, et pourtant je commence à me voir affubler de ce titre bien malgré moi. Je suis sensible à la peine de ces malheureux, mais il faut se résoudre à la réalité, je suis bien incapable de sauver tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas réussi à sauver Tamlen, et c'est à peine si je me suis sauvée moi-même en définitive. L'Union ne fit que m'emporter dans une toute autre malédiction. Alors sauver tout Férélden, chaque parcelle de cette nation, chaque être que je vais rencontrer sur mon chemin… impossible.

_- Par le souffle du Créateur !_

Ma brève réflexion s'interrompt brutalement par une vision pour le moins inattendue, semble-t-il. Une femme, de noble rang au vu de son allure et de ses apparats, accoure vers nous accompagnée de quelques soldats. Ils viennent de la route menant au château, celle-là même que les cadavéreux ont emprunté i peine quelques heures.

_- Teagan ! Le Créateur soit loué !  
><em>_Dès l'issue de la bataille j'ai quitté le château, mais je dois y retourner au plus vite. Et je __vous demande de m'y accompagner, seul._

Voilà une entrée en matière pour le moins déroutante. J'ignore qui elle est, mais je parierais sur la femme du Iarl probablement, ce qui rend sa venue impromptue d'autant plus étrange.

- _Il va nous falloir une explication plus consistante._ Interviens-je donc, avant que Teagan n'ai le temps de lui répondre.

Elle me regarde perplexe, pour ne pas dire qu'elle me dévisage littéralement, un léger agacement se dessinant sur son visage, imperceptiblement il est vrai mais néanmoins décelable.

_- Quoi ? Mais… Qui est cette femme, Teagan ? _

J'ai presque envie de passer outre les simagrées d'usage, mais je me retiens. C'est, contre toute attente, Alistair qui prend le relai.

_- Moi, vous me connaissez._

_- Vous ? De tous les… Que faites-vous ici ?_

Manifestement, la vision d'Alistair n'est pas pour la réjouir davantage, elle le dévisage presque autant qu'elle le fit pour moi.

- _Ce sont des Gardes des ombres, Isolde. Nous leur devons la vie au village. _

_- Veuillez m'excusez, je… ne demande pas mieux que d'échanger des mondanités, mais… __étant donné les circonstances…_

Cette annonce que ses gens sont sauvés ne semble lui faire aucun effet. Je me garde bien d'en faire la remarque, je trouve néanmoins cela dérangeant. Son peuple n'a-t-il aucun intérêt à ses yeux ? Pour les dalatiens chaque membre de la tribu est important. Les humains ne cesseront de me surprendre, et malheureusement davantage en mal qu'en bien.

- _Voyons, dame Isolde… Nous avions abandonné l'espoir de trouver des survivants au __château. Nous exigeons des réponses !_ Reprend Alistair, sans dissimuler ses émotions.

_- Je sais bien qu'il vous faut plus ample explication, mais… je ne sais ce qu'il m'est permis __de vous dire._

Voilà qui sonne étrangement à mes oreilles pointues. Je sens l'angoisse auréolée son être. Cela n'est guère étonnant au vu de la situation, certes, mais ça va bien au-delà de ça. Comme si elle était épiée. C'est d'ailleurs tout aussi suspect qu'elle ait pu s'échapper ainsi du château. Nous avons défaits les cadavéreux il est vrai, mais son apparition n'en est pas moins… miraculeuse.  
>Elle consent néanmoins à nous délivrer quelques informations supplémentaires, afin de soulager notre questionnement légitime.<p>

- _Le château a succombé à un mal innommable, les morts s'éveillent et s'en prennent aux __vivants. Le mage responsable a été arrêté, mais rien n'y fait. Et je crois que Connor __devient fou… il refuse de quitter le château. Il a vu tant de morts ! Vous devez l'aider, __Teagan ! Vous êtes son oncle, vous pourriez le raisonner. Je n'ai personne d'autre vers __qui me tourner !_

_- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose ?_ Interviens-je de nouveau, coupant ainsi la réponse de Teagan avant qu'il ne la formule.  
>Je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure, puisque le temps nous presse.<p>

- _Plait-il ? Cette accusation est fort impertinente !_

- _Vraiment ?... _

_- Un mal innommable retient mon fils et mon mari ! Je suis venue demander de l'aide ! __Que puis-je faire d'autre ?_

_- Mais… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par « mal ». Est-ce lui qui a crée les __morts-vivants ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demande Teagan.

- _Quelque chose qu'a invoqué le mage. Après avoir perpétré son massacre d'abord dans le __château, il s'est tourné vers le village. Que de morts, de cadavres mués en abominables __pantins ! Il veut que nous vivions, il nous a épargné, Eamon, Connor et moi, mais j'ignore __pourquoi. Il m'a permis de venir à votre rencontre, Teagan, parce que je l'ai supplié._

- _Vous pensez que ce mal est une sorte de « démon » ? _Ajouté-je.

Cela semble y ressembler en tout cas, ce qui est bien plus inquiétant que ce que nous avions imaginé.

_- Je ne saurai dire. Que le Créateur nous en préserve ! _

_- Et ce mage que vous avez mentionné…_

_- C'est un… espion, je pense. Il faisait parti du personnel du château. Nous avons découvert __qu'il empoisonnait mon mari. C'est pour cela qu'Eamon est tombé malade._

_- Eamon a été empoisonné._ S'offusque alors Teagan.

_- Il affirme que c'est un agent du tiern Loghain qui l'a engagé. Mais je ne saurais dire ci __c'est vrai._

Tandis qu'elle nous explique cela, j'échange un regard lourd de sens avec mes compagnons. L'elfe rencontré à la taverne, tout concorde parfaitement. Il n'y a plus de doute possible.

- _Et qu'avez-vous fait de ce mage ?_

_- Emprisonné, pour l'instant… __Pour Connor, j'ai promis de rentrer sans tarder et avec Teagan pour seul compagnon. Je __vous en conjure, pour l'amour de Connor !_

_- Très bien, Isolde. Je vais retourner au château. Le roi est mort et plus que jamais, nous __avons besoin de mon frère._

_- Oh, loué soit le Créateur ! Merci, Teagan ! _

_- Nous allons de sotises en sotises. _Maugrée Sten derrière moi, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

- _Qu'espérez-vous accomplir ?_ Lancé-je alors au Bann.

_- Pour être franc, je n'en suis pas certain. Mais je ne peux laisser Isolde s'en retourner seule. __Peut-être pourrai-je aider Connor ou Eamon, ou peut-être n'est-ce en effet qu'un piège, __mais je dois essayer, il s'agit de ma famille.  
><em>_Isolde voulez-vous nous excusez un instant ?_

_- Ne tardez pas trop, je vous attends près du pont. _

Nous nous retrouvons sur cette butte sur laquelle Teagan nous attendais, avant qu'Isolde ne fasse son entrée. L'air du Bann est grave. Manifestement, ce retournement de situation ne lui plait guère, tout comme moi. Cela sent le piège, indéniablement. Mais il est question de sa famille, je ne peux que comprendre.

_- Voici ce que je vous propose : j'entre avec Isolde et vous vous infiltrez dans le château __par le passage secret. Ma chevalière est la clé._

Il me tend sa bague que je prends machinalement.

- _C'est ça votre plan ? J'improvise ?_

Bien que je dois reconnaitre que c'est le seul plan digne d'intérêt qui s'offre à nous, au vu de la situation.

- _Dites à Ser Gurvan et ses hommes de monter la garde devant le château, ainsi ils __pourront vous prêter main forte si vous parvenez à ouvrir les portes. __Je ne vois guère mieux à faire. Et quoi qu'il arrive, la survie de Eamon est la priorité, __tout les autres sont sacrifiables, y compris Isolde et moi-même._

_- Je comprends… il faut à tout prix déraciner ce mal, quel qu'il soit. Je ferais pour le mieux. _

_- Le Créateur m'a sourit en vous envoyant à Golefalois. Alors bonne chance._

Sur ce, je vois le Bann s'éloigner et remonter la route menant au château. C'est de la folie, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Il est normal qu'il veuille aider sa famille, et de notre côté nous avons absolument besoin d'une audience auprès du Iarl.

Je vois également Ser Gurvan et ses hommes s'en allaient, afin de monter la garde aux portes du château. Je laisse Léliana et Gostrhÿn au village. Elle est la plus à-même de s'acclimater à ce cadre, et nous ne pouvons pas pénétrer par le passage en secret en si grand nombre, au risque de perdre en discrétion et donc en efficacité. J'ai hésité à laissé Sten ici, mais il risquerait de détonner avec les autres habitants, autant ne pas s'y aventurer. Quand à Morrigan, étant la seule mage, je ne peux me passer d'elle pour l'heure. Et bien évidemment, Alistair refuserait catégoriquement de se tenir à l'écart de toute cette affaire, il s'agit aussi de sa famille après tout, même si j'ai conscience que le fait qu'il soit justement trop impliqué pourrait porter préjudice à notre mission. Je me dois néanmoins d'essayer de lui accorder ma confiance.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ^_^ <em>  
><em>A bientôt ! <em>


End file.
